


Выпусти меня хотя бы до рассвета

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Omega Will, Possessive Hannibal, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: Привычка Уилла подбирать на дороге бродяг не доводит его до добра.





	1. Chapter 1

После полуночи не случается ничего хорошего. Уилл прекрасно знал это и всегда старался успеть выехать домой хотя бы в одиннадцать, однако сегодня он повздорил с социальным наставником и долго не мог сосредоточиться, читая по десять минут одну и ту же страницу и совершенно не улавливал смысл. Он пришел в себя, когда охранник погасил в библиотеке огни и едва не запер его до утра.

После полуночи трасса на Вулф Трап была абсолютно пустой и безжизненной, медленно развертывалась перед автомобилем, и Уилл ехал медленнее обычного, чтоб успеть затормозить, если на дорогу выскочит зверь. Он представил себе крупного зверя, черные блестящие глаза, белый в свете фар абрис меха, и словно притянул беду: за очередным поворотом так и случилось. Прямо перед автомобилем мелькнула чья-то фигура, Уилл резко нажал на тормоз, вывернул влево и выключил мотор, отстраненно ощутив, как вся слюна мгновенно впиталась в слизистую, и во рту все пересохло.

Уилл вышел из машины, и полночь мягко обняла его за плечи, теплая, влажная, журчащая голосами сверчков и редкими криками птиц. Лес стоял стеной по обе стороны дороги, луна скрывалась за макушками деревьев, и Уилл на мгновение закрыл глаза, привыкая к темноте и тишине. Фонарик скользил в его влажной ладони, округлое пятно света поползло по пустому асфальту, и Уилл решил было, что зверь ему примерещился. И если бы не запах, он бы вернулся в машину.

Отчетливо пахло кровью, гарью, бензином и чем-то еще, похожим на запах нержавеющей стали, холодных пряностей, древесного дыма, целый букет странных, будоражащих сознание ароматов. Уилл сделал несколько шагов, оглянулся по сторонам, и впереди, справа на обочине дороги он заметил темный силуэт сбитого машиной зверя – темнее окружающего леса. Сердце бешено заколотилось, тут же запершило в пересохшем горле. Это был не зверь. На обочине лежал человек.

Уилл зажмурил глаза, надеясь, что сильного удара не было, что он успел вовремя свернуть, и что это всего лишь шок, а не смерть. Он медленно подошел ближе, присел на корточки рядом с ним, заметил, что тот дышит, и цепкие когти тревоги отпустили сердце. Человек выглядел скверно, весь грязный, худой и израненный, кровь запеклась на рассеченной брови. На вид ему было не больше двадцати. Уилл прижался ухом к его груди, проверяя, как бьется сердце: ровно, отчетливо, гулко. Он почувствовал запах еще ярче, еще отчетливее, сотни знакомых оттенков и смыслов, которые сплетались в один, рассказывая о силе, которая незаметна на первый взгляд, но скрывается внутри, за внешне неприглядной, жалкой оболочкой оборванца и бродяги. Сила, которая только и ждет возможности проявиться, испугать, сожрать целиком – или же надежно защитить и успокоить.

Внезапно набежала слюна, и Уилл сглотнул ее, отстранился неловко, будто это было больше, чем просто прикосновение. Нормальные люди так не пахли. Нормальные люди пахли потом, чистотой или одеколоном, за этими запахами не стояло никаких смыслов.

Но это не был нормальный человек. Это был самый настоящий альфа.

Уилл никогда не был встречал настоящих альф. Он, разумеется, слышал о них, слышал об их потрясающей жестокости, самоуверенности и собственнических инстинктах, о том, что они неуправляемы и всегда стремятся оторвать кусок побольше. Именно из-за этого стремления, из-за постоянной склонности к насилию каждый альфа, желающий жить внутри страны, походил обязательную процедуру химической кастрации, которая называлась легализацией. Раньше альф определяли на работу, сопряженную с опасностью, они работали в пожарной службе и службе спасения, но это приводило к постоянным конфликтам с бетами, поэтому в последние тридцать лет легализовали всех альф без исключения. Если же альфа желал сохранить себя, как мужчину, то дорога была одна – в армию, во внешние ряды войск, которые были лишены права возвращаться на родину.  
Такова была плата за спокойное, либеральное, адекватное общество без агрессии, направленной на собственных граждан.

Размножаться альфам не позволяли, поэтому они встречались все реже и реже, крайне редко появляясь на свет в семьях бет или омег. Даже своих знакомых взрослых легализованных альф Уилл мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Он с сомнением посмотрел на бродягу. Ошеломляющий запах, дикий и животный, но одновременно строгий и странно притягательный, говорил о тщательно скрываемой агрессии. Или же об элементарной неприрученности. Так было, например, с немецкой овчаркой по кличке Родд, которого Уилл точно так же подобрал на дороге: раненого, злющего поначалу, но потом они сошлись характерами. После он пристроил Родда в один из полицейских участков Вьенны и порой навещал его.

– Эй, – тихо позвал Уилл, погладил альфу-бродяжку по щеке кончиками пальцев, – как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Тот не ответил. Он давно следил за ним, приоткрыв глаза, словно наблюдал и ждал решения. Уилл замер, не зная, как лучше поступить. Слишком уж тот напоминал брошенную жестокими хозяевами собаку, и хоть об альфах шла дурная слава, Уилл не мог просто так встать и вернуться в машину, оставив его умирать на обочине.  
– Но не могу же я тебя подобрать, – сказал он с сомнением, – ты же все-таки не животное. Тебе следует обратиться за помощью в центр помощи бездомным.  
Альфа скользнул по нему мутным взглядом и пробормотал что-то неразборчиво. Царапнул ногтями по асфальту, стараясь подняться, и присел, встряхнув головой.  
– Я дам тебе немного денег… – выдохнул Уилл, уговаривая больше его, чем себя, – и еды. Тебе станет полегче. Правда, не знаю, есть ли у меня что-нибудь, кроме собачьего корма... а тебе он вряд ли придется по вкусу.

Альфа сглотнул, настороженно следя за его губами, разбирал каждое слово. Он казался оглушенным, будто подорвался на мине и каким-то чудом спасся. По худым, резко очерченным скулам протянулись багровые полосы.  
– Я не могу... – тихо заговорил Уилл, прекрасно понимая: где альфы – там и опасность. Но тот поймал его взгляд и посмотрел с такой горькой надеждой, что не было никаких сил отказать в помощи. Уилл никогда не оставил бы на дороге зверя.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Уилл, чувствуя, как громко ухнул камень, сорвавшийся с его совести, – идем в машину. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
Альфа встрепенулся, поднялся на ноги и пошатнулся, тощий, плечистый, длинноногий. Уилл невольно улыбнулся, помогая ему пройти в машину и устроиться сзади. Альфа выглядел породистым, и был бы очень хорош собой – как борзая с прекрасной родословной, – если бы не худоба.  
– Откуда же ты взялся, красавец? – усмехнулся Уилл, но так и не услышал ответа. Он обернулся и увидел, что альфа устроился на заднем сидении, подложил его сумку с книгами под голову и мгновенно заснул, почувствовав себя в безопасности. Уилл улыбнулся и потрепал его по грязным, слипшимся в сальные пряди волосам:  
– Конечно, трасса – не самое подходящее место для сна. Отдыхай, а дома я помогу тебе прийти в себя.

***

Темный ночной лес остался позади. Уилл припарковал машину у крыльца, разбудил альфу и жестом пригласил его выйти из машины. Он слышал лай из-за запертых дверей, стая уже заждалась его, к предвкушению спокойного вечера примешивалась радость от неожиданного знакомства. Уилл редко водил к себе гостей, и никогда еще никто не оставался у него на ночь. Это был новый опыт, и Уилл чувствовал себя немного неуверенно и неловко.  
– Итак, тут я живу, – объявил он, распахнув дверь, – а это мои друзья, я познакомлю вас позже, а сейчас пока что рано общаться. Надеюсь, что у тебя нет блох…  
Альфа не ответил, со сдержанным любопытством разглядывая собак, а потом вошел в дом, приглядываясь и осматриваясь.  
– Идем сюда! – раздался голос Уилла из кухни, – я думаю, что первым делом мы должны тебя накормить!

Позаботившись о собаках, Уилл попытался навести уют на кухонном столике, неуклюже задел локтем солонку с перечницей и едва не опрокинул все на пол.  
– Похоже, я немного волнуюсь, – пробормотал он скорее себе под нос, уставившись в пол. – Я не очень-то хорошо схожусь с людьми, знаешь ли.  
Альфа внимательно выслушал его, склонив голову к плечу, улыбнулся вдруг так тепло, что Уилл ощутил, как волнение спадает, и уходит неловкость. Внезапно он понял, что его радует молчание альфы – все же с обычным человеком пришлось бы общаться совсем по-другому, выдумывая какие-то темы для беседы, вместо того, чтобы просто озвучивать свои мысли. К тому же приключение на дороге объединило их некоторым образом.

– Сейчас... – Уилл быстро заглянул в холодильник, вынул контейнер с ужином и поставил его разогреваться. – Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Хотя, думаю, ты в любом случае не откажешься.  
Альфа явно не собирался отказываться. Несмотря на плачевный вид, он не забился в угол, как делали большинство подобранных Уиллом собак, вместо этого он вышел на середину кухни и начал рассматривать ее со странной полуулыбкой.  
– Пожалуй, я сделаю пасту. С мясными консервами, к сожалению, ничего лучше у меня нет. Зато мы оба точно не останемся голодными, – пробормотал Уилл, наполняя водой большую кастрюлю. Он никогда не готовил в ней для себя, но альфа выглядел таким голодным, ему наверняка требовалось много еды...  
– С одной стороны даже хорошо, что ты молчишь, – улыбнулся Уилл, обернувшись к нему, – иначе я бы чувствовал себя неловко. Я вечно не могу подобрать правильные фразы. С собаками проще, они умеют общаться без слов.  
Альфа усмехнулся, подошел и совершенно неожиданно склонился к его шее, бесшумно обнюхав Уилла.  
– Эй! – воскликнул тот, вздрогнув от щекотного ощущения, – не пугай меня так, ты же не животное!  
Альфа ничего не ответил, стоя по-прежнему рядом, и Уилл отступил к плите.  
– Вымой руки и садись за стол, – велел он строго. Было бы жестоко вначале отмывать альфу целиком. Кто знает, сколько дней он обходился без нормальной еды?

Альфа послушно подошел к раковине и, подтянув вверх обгорелые манжеты некогда белой рубашки, принялся отмывать руки от копоти. Уилл краем глаза следил за тем, как он делает это – неспешно, аккуратно, не забывая тщательно вычистить грязь из-под ногтей.  
– Как только поешь, мы приведем тебя в порядок, – пообещал Уилл, открывая банку с консервированным мясом для пасты. – Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.  
Альфа взглянул на него с улыбкой, будто не сомневался в этом. И, вытерев пальцы о кухонное полотенце, он уселся за маленький стол у окна, ожидая ужина.

Со вчерашнего вечера оставалось три куриных голени, обжаренных со специями, и все три Уилл, после недолгого колебания, выложил на тарелку и поставил перед альфой. Тот беззвучно, но все же заметно сглотнул голодную слюну, воззрившись на еду. Уилл не смог сдержать улыбки и ободряюще потрепал его по волосам.  
– Угощайся. Сейчас я закончу с пастой и присоединюсь к тебе.  
Он вернулся к плите, разложил по тарелкам уже готовые спагетти и щедро полил их горячим мясным фаршем в соусе. Такой банки обычно хватало на несколько дней, и запасы консервов были не безграничны, но Уилл решил, что после разберется с этим.  
– Ты почему не ешь? – изумился он, обернувшись и обнаружив, что альфа терпеливо ждет чего-то. – Остынет!  
Альфа посмотрел на него серьезно, и Уилл вначале нахмурился, а потом расставил тарелки с пастой и сел за стол.  
– Ты меня ждал? Как это мило с твоей стороны, – улыбнулся он, заметив, что альфа тут же взял приборы. – Приятного аппетита.  
И сам принялся за еду, потому что обедал восемь часов назад. Спагетти вышли слегка недосоленными, но Уилл решил не обращать на это внимания, продолжил жевать нетерпеливо. И с удивлением заметил, что альфа ест аккуратно, куда аккуратнее, чем он сам, разделывая курицу ножом и вилкой. Уилл всегда ел курицу руками и не представлял даже, что кто-то всерьез способен на подобное издевательство над едой. Но альфа явно наслаждался горячей курицей, каждым ее кусочком, который он отправлял в рот, и Уилл не стал ничего говорить. В конце концов, у всех были свои странности. Может, стрессовая ситуация так странно на него повлияла, а, может быть, альфа, как герой фантастического романа, свалился на него прямо из девятнадцатого века? Уилл улыбнулся сам себе, пытаясь обуздать чересчур бурное воображение, но все же спросил:  
– Парле-ву франсе?  
Альфа тут же вскинул голову, уставившись на него в упор, но Уилл смутился и ничего больше не спросил, потому что давно позабыл уроки французского.

Он быстро расправился со своей порцией и вернулся к плите, убирая с нее грязную посуду. Вечер предстоял долгий, не стоило оставлять уборку на последний момент.  
Альфа тем временем неторопливо съел все, что ему дали, оглянулся в поисках десерта, и Уилл протянул ему яблоко:  
– Держи. Надеюсь, теперь ты чувствуешь себя лучше.  
Альфа тихо заурчал в ответ, жмуря глаза. Коснулся его пальцев, принимая яблоко, поднес его к лицу, внимательно прислушиваясь к аромату.  
– Ты милый... – решил Уилл, почесав его за ухом привычно, точно Уинстона, – но грязный, точно уличный енот. Ешь, а я пока что все подготовлю.

Альфа сочно вгрызся в яблоко, с интересом наблюдая, как Уилл стелет на пол старые газеты и ставит посредине шаткий табурет.  
– Прошу. – Уилл протянул руку, указывая на табурет. – Садись, я займусь тобой.  
Быстро расправившись с яблоком, альфа выбросил огрызок и сел, куда ему велено было, расслабленно расправил плечи, доверяя Уиллу. Тот похлопал его по плечу:  
– Умница, хороший мальчик. Думаю, ты понимаешь все, что я говорю, не правда ли?  
Тот не ответил, будто не услышал его слов, и Уилл едва слышно вздохнул. Могло ли так случиться, что альфа был избит или оглушен, в результате чего потерял рассудок? Или же все альфы от природы были недалекими? Уилл не знал точно, но сомневался в этом, несмотря на пропаганду о тупости и упертости этого сорта людей.  
– Давай посмотрим, – ласково пробормотал Уилл себе под нос, взяв в руки гребешок для собак, – что у тебя в голове... или кто.  
Однако ни вшей, ни блох у альфы он не обнаружил, несмотря на то, что его волосы были грязными и спутанными.  
– Ты чище, чем я думал, – улыбнулся Уилл, вновь похлопав его по плечу, – надо бы тебе сдать анализ на паразитов, но, как мне кажется, у тебя и внутри все в порядке. Ты просто голодная грязнушка.  
Альфа не отреагировал на ласковое детское прозвище, и Уилл принялся выстригать репьи из его головы.  
– Жаль, что приходится это делать, – сказал он со вздохом, – но иначе от них никак не избавишься. Ничего, я попробую подстричь тебя. Раньше я стриг своего папу, и у меня неплохо получалось.  
Конечно, это была не модная элегантная стрижка, но альфа стал выглядеть еще симпатичнее, когда Уилл закончил.  
– О, видишь, какой ты красивый... – он протянул ему зеркальце. – Надо все-таки дать тебе имя. Может быть, Чесапикский незнакомец?  
Уилл усмехнулся сам себе, взял лезвие и принялся аккуратно сбривать тонкие волоски на его шее сзади и заметил вдруг надпись, спрятавшуюся за воротничком рубашки.  
– Что это у нас тут? – нахмурился он, бесцеремонно оттягивая воротничок пальцем. Татуировка, набитая простой иссиня-черной краской, гласила: «№ B 1327-1. Ганнибал».

– Ганнибал... Это твое имя? – медленно произнес Уилл, пытаясь понять, что значит эта жутковая татуировка, похожая на лабораторный штамп. – Так тебя зовут, да?  
Альфа обернулся и пристально уставился на него. У Уилла внутри все сжалось от бессилия и боли, как в те минуты, когда он читал в новостях о проведении экспериментов над животными. Неужели над альфами тоже ставили эксперименты? Но ведь они не были животными, они были людьми!  
– О, – выдохнул Уилл, едва находя в себе силы, чтоб сдержать свои чувства, – бедный... через что тебе пришлось пройти?!  
Поддавшись порыву, он крепко обнял альфу, ощущая его худобу, чувствуя кисловатый, прокопченный привкус гари от его кожи, волос и одежды.  
– Теперь я понимаю, как ты оказался на трассе, – проговорил он, чувствуя, как в горле набухает комок, – ты сбежал из лаборатории. Все эти выпады и манифестации против альф такие жестокие... Но не волнуйся, Ганнибал, я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. Я постараюсь защитить тебя.

Альфа, вначале невероятно напряженный и даже готовый к атаке, словно кобра перед броском, внезапно расслабился. С тихим утробным урчанием он потерся головой о его шею, наверняка испачкав ему рубашку, но Уилл не обратил внимания. Его мысли были заняты другим: неужели можно было так издеваться над альфами, пусть даже они не такие, как все люди!  
– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Уилл, стараясь сглотнуть свой комок, – я вижу, что ты смелый и хороший, что ты смог выбраться. Теперь все будет в порядке.  
Альфа тихо заурчал в ответ, поднял руки, но не прикоснулся, словно не рискуя обнять Уилла в ответ, просто положил голову ему на плечо. Уилл почесал его за ухом, чувствуя, как в груди нарастает невероятно сильное и приятное ощущение, когда ты спас кого-то – и не просто от голода и холода, а от чего-то более страшного. Номер перед именем, что он мог значить? Что Ганнибала готовили к каким-то особо жестоким и опасным испытаниям?  
Уилл потрепал его по плечу и отстранился:  
– Замечательно, что ты на свободе. Но нам надо закончить с твоим ужасным видом. Ты ведь будешь хорошим мальчиком и сделаешь все, как надо?  
Ганнибал преданно взглянул на него и кивнул, впервые за весь вечер открыто подтвердив, что понял его слова.

***

Теплая вода хлестала из душа, достаточно теплая и комфортная, и Уилл, третий раз проверив температуру, слегка вымок и задернул занавеску. Была мысль выкупать Ганнибала в жестяном тазу, в котором Уилл обычно мыл собак, но после недолгого колебания он решил дать ему воспользоваться душем. Если уж альфа способен есть курицу ножом и вилкой, то вымыться он точно сможет.

Ганнибал неслышно подошел сзади, положив голову ему на плечо, и Уилл едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
– Кто так подкрадывается? – он слегка дернул его за ухо. – Но раз уже пришел, то давай раздевайся. Сейчас я тебя вымою.  
Смерив его слегка надменным взглядом, Ганнибал быстро стянул с себя рваную грязную одежду и демонстративно бросил ее в угол.  
– Не переживай, я сейчас подберу тебе чистую, – усмехнулся Уилл, отвел взгляд, уставившись в угол, и ощутил странное смущение от его наготы, – но для начала мы ототрем копоть.  
Ганнибал вскинул бровь и, прошествовав мимо него, зашел в душ и задернул за собой занавеску. Уилл удивленно замер, но заметив по контуру силуэта за плотной занавеской, что Ганнибал спокойно моется сам, решил больше не приставать к нему. Уилл тоже прекрасно мылся один, подходящая щетка с длинной ручкой позволяла самому натереть себе спину, и это было гораздо проще и удобнее, чем пытаться завести отношения с кем-то. Поэтому Уилл решил оставить его в покое и вышел из ванной, аккуратно притворив дверь. Конечно, после придется купить себе новую щетку...

После недолгих раздумий, Уилл принес в ванную одни только новые трусы и повесил их на крючок. Остальную одежду он решил выдать ему позже, чтоб как следует рассмотреть синяки и возможные раны Ганнибала.

Тот мылся чуть ли не втрое дольше, чем сам Уилл, и на счетчик воды было просто страшно смотреть. Все же насколько дешевле было вымыть его в тазу... Но удовольствие от того, что Ганнибал отмылся сам и почувствовал себя чистым, стоило этих денег. Уилл часто переживал за собственное будущее, потому что не умел копить, едва сводил концы с концами после смерти отца, все заработанное и сэкономленное быстро расходилось куда-то в пространство. Но об этом всегда можно подумать позже, главное правило – по возможности избегать долгов и кредитов – Уилл умудрялся соблюдать.

Пока ванная была занята, он проверил еще раз карманы на одежде Ганнибала и выбросил ее в бак для сжигания мусора, а потом впустил собак в кухню. Те напряженно принюхались к запаху чужака, как и всегда, но большинство было знакомо с порядками этого дома. Только Уинстон не перестал рычать и даже задрал было лапу, чтоб пометить табурет, который занимал альфа, но Уилл не позволил это сделать.  
– Фу! – строго окликнул он пса. – Даже не думай!  
Уинстон нехотя послушался, улегся под дверь кухни и принялся громко ворчать, не доверяя странному чужаку.  
Уилл не обратил внимания на его капризы, порылся в домашней аптечке и вернулся в гостиную. Ганнибал, завершивший наконец свои водные процедуры, явил себя миру. С увлечением разглядывая корешки книг, он остановился напротив полок. Уилл засомневался, умеет ли он читать.  
– Нравится что-нибудь? – улыбнулся он. – Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я тебе почитаю.  
Ганнибал обернулся к нему, всем своим видом обещая вести себя хорошо и даже превосходно. Но Уилл вновь смутился, как и прежде, в ванной. Старался не глядеть на него, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. И дело было не в том, что он раньше никогда не видел голых парней, – нет, он видел их – два раза в неделю после тренировок в общей душевой... но Ганнибал выглядел неуловимо иначе, чем все они.

Безупречно сложенный, он был высоким, и даже худоба не так сильно портила его. Кожа обтягивала упругие и твердые даже на вид мышцы, по рельефным кубикам на животе тянулась дорожка волос. И на груди его тоже были волосы. Уилл никогда не видел такого у бет и омег его возраста, разве что в старых фильмах, где альфы общались с людьми, сражались или просто загорали у бассейна, привлекательные и яркие как само солнце. Сейчас старые фильмы с участием актеров-альф были под запретом, и достать кассету было непросто. У Уилла было несколько таких, которые он прятал в ящике для постельного белья. Он, разумеется, знал, что еще есть эротические фильмы с участием альф, и однажды едва не купил такой, но в последний момент испугался. Эротика в последние тридцать лет была под цензурой, нынешний кинематограф старался обходить запретные темы. Уилл однозначно мог сказать, что один только вид Ганнибала прямо попадал под статью о не нарушении морального облика.

– Д-давай, – произнес Уилл, заикаясь, – я посмотрю твои раны. Надеюсь, у тебя нет перелома. Болит где-нибудь?  
Ганнибал оценивающе поглядел на него, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Хорошо, что ты начал откликаться, – сказал Уилл сухим, стерильным тоном, стараясь не думать о каплях воды, которые стекали с мокрых волос на широкие плечи. О поблескивающей коже и о заметной выпуклости под синей тканью трусов.  
Ганнибал подошел ближе, заставив его вздрогнуть. Плавно поднял руку, и Уилл шумно сглотнул, не сразу поняв этот жест, но потом сообразил. На межреберных мышцах красовался огромный кровоподтек, но кожа, к счастью, не была разбита.  
– Сейчас я смажу тебя очень хорошим средством, – выдохнул Уилл, неловко выдавливая прохладный гель себе на пальцы. – Через неделю от этого не останется и следа.  
Он прикоснулся к его боку, принялся втирать гель, ощущая каждое малейшее движение, каждый его вздох. В горле вновь возник комок, но на этот раз не от горечи, а скорее, от удивления. Уму непостижимо. Уилл и представить себе не мог, что однажды будет ухаживать за раненым альфой, и что тот окажется таким... таким альфой!

– Вот и славно, – механически, бесчувственно проговорил он, выдавив еще геля себе на пальцы, и растер терпко пахнущую прохладу по чужому бедру. Ганнибал глухо, утробно заурчал, отчего у Уилла мурашки по коже побежали, и если бы в ту же секунду Уинстон не отозвался из-за двери горестным рычанием, неизвестно, к чему бы это все привело. Уилл встряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, придирчиво осмотрел его, быстро коснувшись небольших синяков, обнаружил на его торсе много давно подживших шрамов. Как альфа мог подпустить к себе кого-либо, кто причинял ему такую боль? Значит, в тот момент он был совсем невзрослым… это подтверждала и рубцовая ткань, которая почти не отличалась от кожи. В горле застрял горький комок. Уилл представил себе мальчика, с которым жестоко обращаются, и как же больно было думать об этом!  
– У меня ты будешь в безопасности, – тихо прошептал он, поддавшись моменту, и погладил его ласково по лопатке, хранившей след от ножевого пореза. Ганнибал оглянулся через плечо, но Уилл уже справился с чувствами и улыбнулся ему.  
– Стой смирно, дружок. Я еще не закончил.

Опасаясь, что увидит серьезные ожоги, Уилл продолжил осмотр, но Ганнибал отделался уже подживающими повреждениями второй степени. Для них было достаточно жирной остро пахнущей мази, которую Уилл растирать не стал, нанеся плотным слоем. Ссадины и царапины он обработал дистерилом, дотошно осмотрев его всего и опустившись перед ним на колени, чтоб ничего не упустить. Ганнибал с улыбкой глянул на него сверху вниз, и Уилл почувствовал себя странно.  
– Так, – сказал он, поднимаясь и вытирая руки салфеткой, – кажется, я ничего не упустил. Мазь сейчас подсохнет, и тогда одевайся. Эта одежда немного ношеная, но она чистая и без дырок. Все, что есть.  
Ганнибал кивнул и резко шагнул к нему, сцапал за плечо. И не успел Уилл как следует испугаться, провел кончиком языка по его шее, словно в благодарность за то, что тот обработал его раны. От простого, невинного прикосновения сердце сорвалось в бешеный ритм.  
– Фу! – воскликнул Уилл, пораженный до глубины души, и прежде всего, своей реакцией. – Это что, шутка?  
Ганнибал кивнул серьезно, но в карих глазах мелькнули огненные искорки. Похоже, ему доставляло удовольствие изображать из себя животное и дразнить Уилла.  
– Обманываешь меня, – выдохнул тот, – я знаю, что ты понимаешь, что творишь. Не делай так больше.  
Ганнибал вскинул брови и склонил голову к плечу в немом вопросе.  
– М-мне это не нравится, – выговорил Уилл, – так что будь умницей, слушайся меня.  
Ганнибал кивнул, и Уилл вышел из гостиной, оставив его там. Прислонился спиной к двери и сполз по ней, ощущая дрожь в подгибающихся ногах. Управление миротворческой миссии утверждало, что альфы опасны, все, без исключения. И Уилл, стирая ладонью с лица взволнованное напряжение, теперь понимал, что они имели в виду. Ганнибал не сделал ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но Уилл спинным мозгом уже чувствовал, что что-то неладно.

Запрет комитета морали и цензуры на фильмы с альфами. Уголовная ответственность за хранение и распространение фильмов, где альфы... занимаются любовью.  
Уилл ощутил вдруг всю энергетику, заключенную в этих кадрах. Представил себе полуобнаженного Ганнибала, который лижет в ухо какого-нибудь омегу... например, Энтони с их потока. Энтони поначалу насмешничает, пытается показать, кто здесь главный, но потом все становится по своим местам. Картина возникла перед глазами, настолько сочная и живая, будто Уилл в самом деле смотрел такой фильм, и уголки его губ непроизвольно дернулись вниз. Причем тут Энтони, ведь это Уилл нашел альфу!

Его вдруг лизнули в щеку, и Уилл шарахнулся в сторону, но это был всего лишь Уинстон, который попытался подбодрить приунывшего хозяина.  
– Понятия не имею, что с этим делать, – шепотом поделился Уилл, поглаживая и почесывая Уинстона, – наверное, пора познакомить вас. Веди себя прилично, я знаю, что ты у меня умный.

***

Старые джинсы оказались коротковаты, а футболка, которая на Уилле свободно болталась, пришлась Ганнибалу впору. Тот придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркало, щуря глаза и приглаживая подсохшие волосы.  
– Хороший, хороший... – чуть насмешливо отозвался Уилл, проходя мимо, – пойдем, Ганнибал. Я познакомлю тебя с ребятами.

Они вдвоем вышли на веранду, окунувшись в прохладный летний бриз, и стая внимательно уставилась на чужака. Уинстон заворчал, и Ганнибал, сощурив глаза, вскинулся презрительно.  
– Тише, – велел Уилл, одной рукой упираясь в грудь Ганнибала, а другой указывая псу на место. – Мы сейчас все будем взаимно вежливы. Итак, знакомьтесь. Это Ганнибал.  
Уинстон фыркнул и улегся на свое место, но не осмелился прямо возражать при хозяине. Уилл чувствовал растущее напряжение Ганнибала и успокаивающе погладил его по груди.  
– Ганнибал, это Уинстон. Это Бастер, это Тимми, а это Спот и Ричмонд. Познакомься с ребятами.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла, потом перевел взгляд на собак, изучая их, и постепенно закрыл глаза, будто осознал что-то.  
– Надеюсь, что вы подружитесь, – заметил Уилл. – Если ты не хочешь лечь спать прямо сейчас, мы можем посидеть на веранде.  
Тот задумчиво взглянул на небо и острый полумесяц луны над верхушками деревьев, а потом кивнул. Уилл улыбнулся:  
– Хорошо, тогда я принесу табурет для тебя и имбирный лимонад для нас обоих.

Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил, что все тихо и спокойно. Вот только Ганнибал уселся в его любимое кресло, удобно откинувшись на спинку. Уилл вздохнул, поставив рядом табурет, и присел на него. По-хорошему, Ганнибала следовало немедленно согнать со своего места и дать понять, что так делать нельзя, что это хозяйское кресло, но Уилл зацепился взглядом за ссадины на его руках и не смог этого сделать. Бедный альфа без того натерпелся, и в один вечер ему можно было позволить все. Пусть, наконец, ощутит себя в тепле, не только физическом, но и душевном. Уилл вновь почувствовал легкость внутри, невероятно довольный тем, что смог спасти очередного бродягу, и тот не умер от голода на трассе, одинокий и никому не нужный.  
– Твой лимонад, – сказал он тихо, протягивая ему стакан, и Ганнибал принял бокал, благодарно коснувшись ладонью его плеча.

***

Уилл едва смог сосредоточиться на утренней лекции, а ближе к обеду и вовсе бросил попытки. Мысли его были совсем далеко от размеренной речи преподавателя, который рассуждал о психологических механизмах правонарушений и объяснял психологию правонарушителей. Уилл хотел как можно быстрее вернуться домой, рассчитывая заехать в магазинчик Эда и взять подработку на дом, хотел купить альфе что-нибудь вкусное и порадовать его. Сегодня Уиллу, как никогда, не было дела до сокурсников, их трепа и подколок. У него была собственная жизнь, пусть несколько затворническая, но он был счастлив.

Он вспомнил, как чудесно провел вечер в небольшой, но теплой компании, как крепко он спал ночью, без всяких кошмаров, несмотря на то, что пришлось спать на диване, потому что Ганнибал занял его кровать. Уилл сам не понял, как это случилось: он постелил, разобрав диван и наскоро очистив от шерсти липкой лентой. Но когда Ганнибал увидел это, он придирчиво осмотрел все, потянул за чистую простынь, принюхиваясь к запаху кондиционера для белья – а потом проинспектировал постель Уилла. Уилл почувствовал себя сконфуженным, так как уже дней восемь спал на одном и том же белье, и ему было неудобно и неприятно, что Ганнибал бесцеремонно исследует его запах.  
– Ложись на диван. – Уилл показал ему и даже отвел. – Ты будешь спать здесь.

Но пока он отлучился в ванную, чтоб почистить зубы перед сном, Ганнибал преспокойно забрался в его кровать, не смутившись восьмидневными простынями. Уилл замер в нерешительности, глядя, как уютно тот устроился под одеялом, прижимая к себе подушку, а потом нехотя пошел на диван. Предпочел отдать кровать без боя, ведь Ганнибал сильнее нуждался в хорошем отдыхе.

***

В магазинчике его уже ждала целая коробка с заказами, и Эд, привычно ворча, выплатил ему задаток. Доллары в кошельке слегка туманили голову, Уилл не успел осознать, как оказался в мясной лавке. Обычно он приезжал сюда пару раз в месяц, покупая субпродукты для собак и иногда вырезку для себя. Уилл не любил ездить по магазинам и часто ел, что придется, но альфу точно нельзя было держать на рационе из наггетсов, сельдерея и консервов. Уилл никогда не держал собак бойцовских пород, но почему-то думал, что Ганнибала следует кормить так же, как их. Хорошо, что появились деньги! Уилл купил бекон, чтоб жарить по утрам, телятину, которую можно было нарезать и отварить в тяжелой посуде, добавив муки для густоты соуса, и купил свинины на фарш. Все это он готовил редко, и никогда не покупал так много за раз, задатка не хватило, и пришлось добавить из заначки, отложенной на зиму. Но он не жалел денег, представляя, как накормит альфу мясом, и как тот обрадуется.

Уилл отнес все в машину, размышляя о жизни. Неясно, на какой срок можно было оставить Ганнибала у себя. Все же тот не был его питомцем, его нельзя было сдать в приют или отправить на передержку. Несмотря на необычный способ знакомства, Уилл понимал, что не должен относиться к нему, как к бродячему псу. Но как он мог сейчас указать ему на дверь? Гораздо проще было обойтись без новых джинсов этим летом. Старые еще не протерлись, а еще можно было сэкономить на книгах и вновь ходить в библиотеку, это дешевле, хотя и не так удобно. К тому же, пока Ганнибал не согласится поговорить, невозможно точно узнать, будет ли он в порядке, если уйдет. Уилл не сомневался, что тот может говорить, но просто не хочет этого делать.

***

Пока Уилл был далеко от дома, мысль об альфе, который ждал его, казалась такой увлекательной и волнующей, но чем ближе он подъезжал к Вулф Трап, тем яснее в его голове становился образ Ганнибала. Это не ласковый щенок, напомнил он себе. Это совершеннолетний альфа, который был выше, крупнее, и главное – гораздо спокойнее и увереннее в себе. Даже в момент, когда Уилл мог бросить его посреди трассы, он выглядел озабоченным, но никак не паникующим. Ганнибал гораздо лучше умел справляться с собой.

Уилл вздохнул и не сразу решился выйти из машины, просидев в ней несколько минут, пока немного не свыкся с действительностью. Но потом, взяв пакет со свежим мясом в одну руку и прижав к боку коробку с заказами другой, он пошел в дом. Извечная привычка бояться дала о себе знать, внутри мало-помалу нагрелось гадкое ощущение надвигающейся неприятности, словно абсцесс, зреющий в слоях плоти, но как только Уилл вошел на кухню через черный ход, оно тут же растаяло как следы крови в воде.

Собаки кинулись ему навстречу, возбужденно и радостно встречая хозяина. Кипела на огне большая кастрюля, и Ганнибал, обряженный в фартук, методично помешивал варево длинной ложкой. Уилл не помнил, чтоб у него дома водились фартуки, тем более мужские, и после секундного раздумья он понял, что Ганнибал сымпровизировал его из скатерти. Но по кухне плыл настолько аппетитный запах, а Уилл чувствовал себя таким голодным, что решил закрыть глаза на его самоуправство. Вся маленькая стая была накормлена и довольна, и даже Уинстон спокойно прошел мимо Ганнибала, улегся неподалеку в надежде получить подачку.

– Как прошел день? – поинтересовался Уилл, сгружая пакет с мясом на разделочную столешницу. – Я вижу, все хорошо?  
Ганнибал кивнул и, отложив ложку, обернулся к нему. Подошел близко, практически вплотную, изучая запахи, которые Уилл принес из города, и от этого ощущения по спине пробежали мурашки.  
– Не надо так, – слабо возразил Уилл, но альфу этот запрет не остановил. Он встал еще ближе, касаясь его своим телом, взял пальцы Уилла в свои и поднес к лицу, согревая их своим дыханием. Вновь пробежали мурашки, и холодный пот выступил на шее. Уилл скользнул взглядом по его невозмутимому лицу и резко отстранился:  
– Прекрати, – сердито приказал он, – не делай так.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на него вопросительно, готовый снова схватить его за руку.  
– Потому что мне это неприятно. – Уилл стиснул зубы. Ему и в самом деле было неприятно, потому что от прикосновений он становился слишком взволнованным и чувствительным.  
Ганнибал шумно выдохнул, будто с сожалением, но послушно вернулся к плите. Уилл заглянул ему через плечо:  
– Ты готовишь суп? Я давно не ел горячего... пахнет замечательно.  
Ганнибал ничего ему не ответил, чуть сощурив глаза, и Уилл, привычным движением потрепав его по плечу, подхватил свою коробку и ушел в гостиную.

Первым делом Уилл переоделся в домашнее и уселся за свой рабочий стол, щелкнул выключателем яркой лампы. Подвинув ее поближе, он вынул из коробки электробритву с наклеенным ярлыком "заменить вилку". Работы тут было на пару минут, и Уилл с удовольствием погрузился в нее. Как же хорошо сидеть в тепле своего дома, зная, что скоро будет готов вкусный ужин, что все вокруг довольны и счастливы. Альфа, похоже, успел не только покормить и выгулять собак, но прибраться, сэкономив Уиллу пару часов. Это было так замечательно, что казалось сном.

Разобравшись с бритвой, Уилл принялся перепаивать контакты небольшого транзисторного приемника – и едва не капнул припоем себе на колено, ощутив внезапное прикосновение к плечу.  
– Ганнибал! – воскликнул он, положив паяльник и резко вскочив на ноги. – Ты опять подкрадываешься. Сколько раз тебе говорить?!  
Тот опустил взгляд и уставился в сторону, явно обиженный резким тоном. Уилл вздохнул:  
– Прости, я не хотел на тебя кричать, но ты напугал меня. Что ты хочешь?  
В ответ Ганнибал взял его за руку и потянул за собой на кухню. Уилл вначале сопротивлялся, желая закончить с приемником, но пальцы Ганнибала крепко обвились вокруг его запястья.  
– Хорошо, – со вздохом согласился Уилл, – сейчас я приду на кухню, только уберу тут, чтоб никто не проглотил транзистор.  
Ганнибал, чуть поколебавшись, разжал хватку и молча кивнул.

***

Утреннее солнце лежало ярким квадратом на столе, желтым, как нагретое подсолнечное масло, и казалось таким же теплым и сочным. Уилл, сонно моргая, наблюдал за тем, как Ганнибал варит кофе. Он нашел турку, наверное, где-то на чердаке, в вещах, оставшихся после смерти мамы. Уилл никогда не перебирал их и ничего не выбрасывал, предпочтя просто-напросто забыть обо всем. Однако турка пригодилась, запах свежесваренного молотого кофе был куда приятнее, чем растворимое варево. Если бы не этот запах, Уилл бы точно уснул прямо за столом, улегся бы головой на ярком масляном солнце, потому что вчера они долго-долго сидели на веранде. Молчали, но слов и не надо было, было только наслаждение моментом и тихим обществом друг друга. Уилл лениво провел ладонями по лицу, поднялся и сходил в комнату за маленьким радио, которое он отремонтировал прошлой ночью. Включил его, чтоб протестировать, как работает, и заодно немного взбодриться.

– … а теперь о важном, – раздался энергичный голос ведущего. – Полиция Виржинии в очередной раз напоминает о том, что после вооруженного восстания в одном из изоляторов штата несколько беглых заключенных все еще находятся на свободе.  
Все произошло просто мгновенно. Уилл даже не понял, что случилось: Ганнибал аккуратно снял турку с огня, запер двери на кухню, вытер ладони о фартук. И молча направился к Уиллу.  
– Все беглые заключенные чрезвычайно опасны! – надрывался ведущий. – Даже не пытайтесь задержать их самостоятельно и при встрече с ними сразу же звоните в полицию!  
– Нет! – тихо выдохнул Уилл, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Ты что, разыскиваемый преступник?  
Ганнибал посмотрел на него с некоторой долей сочувствия, аккуратно провел пальцем по щеке, словно сожалея о том, что был готов сделать. И все так же спокойно он провел ладонью ниже, пальцы его вжались в шею, болезненно и методично, словно тиски.  
– Не-ет… – просипел Уилл, не осознавая, как жизнь в одночасье оборачивается невыносимым ночным кошмаром. По радио играла какая-то веселая песенка, собаки лаяли в комнате, одуряющее терпкий запах кофе расплылся по кухне, взгляд Ганнибала, терпеливый и приязненный, заполнил собой весь мир. Уилл не успел понять, что все вот-вот закончится, задергался, пытаясь вдохнуть, вырвался – только для того, чтобы вновь попасться в хищные руки. Ганнибал без труда поймал его, прижал спиной к себе и плотно сдавил горло, не позволяя вдохнуть. Уилл успел подумать о том, что это не может быть правдой, это все лишь кошмар, едва не потерял сознание… но вдруг смог вдохнуть невероятно вкусный глоток воздуха, еще и еще, снова, не замечая того, как чужая жестокая ладонь скользнула ниже, обводя выемку ключицы. Окно, закрытое шторами, плясало перед глазами.

Надышавшись вдоволь, Уилл привык к этому ощущению и понял, что все еще жив, что это не сон, что Ганнибал по-прежнему рядом, слишком близко, и что его ладони слишком внимательно изучают его тело.  
– Т-ты… – сипло выдохнул Уилл, закашлялся и едва не задохнулся, в горле неприятно саднило – но тут ему стало еще неприятнее, во много раз, когда он почувствовал, как с него стаскивают домашние штаны. Нагретый воздух коснулся тела, словно сообщая Уиллу о том, что его беззастенчиво разглядывают, видят все то, что Уилл всегда старался скрыть.  
– Нет, нет, нет, – пробормотал Уилл, когда его вновь развернули к себе лицом, зажмурился, не желая видеть, сжался весь, не желая чувствовать – и не мог не чувствовать того, что происходит, как чужие пальцы гладят его между ног. Стыдно, унизительно и равнодушно, словно он не был живым существом, словно он не мог страдать, словно он был всего лишь игрушкой. Проглотив мерзкий горький комок, вставший поперек горла, Уилл распахнул глаза, попытался оттолкнуть Ганнибала от себя – и тот вновь взял его за горло, вжимая пальцы точь-в-точь в появившиеся синяки.  
– Ты хочешь?.. – пробормотал Уилл, замечая, как все расплывается перед глазами от набежавших слез. – Чтобы я не сопротивлялся? А потом убьешь? Тебя за это посадили?  
Пальцы сжались сильнее, и мир вновь затуманился, воздуха не хватало, и перед глазами поплыли звонкие, как рябь на воде, круги. Уилл потерялся, словно выключенный из этого мира, не сразу вновь пришел в себя, ощущая лишь послевкусие странного, тянущего ощущения, расползшегося по телу, словно проступающее на одежде кровавое пятно. От неожиданного непрошенного вторжения стыд и темная похоть потекли по венам. Твердая, упругая головка была чересчур большой, и если бы не предательская смазка, Уилл ни за что не смог принять ее. Это произошло быстро, плавно и болезненно, с каждым движением Уилл всхлипывал, стараясь вывернуться, и застонал обреченно, понимая, кто Ганнибал ни за что не отпустит его. Желание убивать сменилось на страсть, и Уилл с ужасом осознал, что для него это почти одно и то же.

От боли хотелось взвыть в голос, но вместе с тем совершенно не хотелось расставаться с потрясающим ощущением: каждый раз, когда крепкий член входил в его тело, скользко, быстро и напряженно, от страха и удовольствия дыхание перехватывал. Уилл застонал, невольно подаваясь вперед, потянулся к нему всем собой, желая получить еще. Ганнибал обнял его, зашептал ему в ухо что-то на незнакомом языке, оказывается, он умел говорить, прекрасно умел, голос его оказался невероятно нежным, хрипловатым и низким. Уилл шмыгнул носом, нахлынувшая любовь, яркая и сырая, легко опрокинула последние сомнения, они утонули, исчезли бесследно.  
– Я тебя не понимаю, – тихо признался Уилл, порывисто обнял его, чувствуя, как любовь затопила все уголки души. Он прижался лбом к его лбу, удивленный тем, как исказилось его лицо, шумно сглотнул, но ком, застрявший вдруг в горле, не желал исчезать.

Ганнибал ухмыльнулся, широко и равнодушно, словно с его глаз постепенно спала пелена. Он принялся разглядывать Уилла: налипшие на лоб спутанные пряди, красные губы и блестящую от пота шею. По безволосой груди тоже сползали соленые капли, от Уилла ярко и тревожно пахло повязанной омегой, тревожно для всех, кроме его альфы.  
С любопытством ребенка, стискивающего бабочку в кулаке, Ганнибал скользнул ладонью вниз, к члену, погладил растянутую до предела покрасневшую кожу, не без труда пропихнул в Уилла еще и палец, позволяя белесым каплям вытечь наружу. И неожиданным, невероятно болезненным движением насильно вынул свой узел, отчего все теплое, сладкое ничто в голове Уилла будто вывернулось наизнанку, превратилось в шумное, колкое, отвратительное, дребезжащее сотней голосов. Сперма, вместо того, чтобы оставаться внутри, как положено, щекотно заструилась по ногам, и это было так неправильно и скверно, что хуже невозможно было придумать. Как на приеме у врача, когда надо наклониться вперед, лечь щекой на холодную, липучую, пахнущую антисептиком клеенку и почувствовать вдруг возбуждение от властной ладони на своей незащищенной заднице. Уилл ненавидел эти осмотры до глубины души, нередко полностью теряя контроль над собой, и сейчас, абсолютно потерянный после случившегося, он просто набросился на Ганнибала. Больше в голове не осталось ничего.

***

Если смотреть на огонь в камине, растопырив пальцы и сощурив заплаканные глаза, можно заметить, как свет собирается на кончиках пальцев, как будто загораются крохотные огоньки. Мысли текли ровно и спокойно, сплетаясь в узор, Уилл проследил за ним, и тот показался ему знакомым. Ах да. Это же его собственный кассетник, одна из его любимых песен, из тех, что про смерть. Уилл сморгнул, невольно возвращаясь в мир живых под гитарную композицию, сопровождаемую игрой на органе. Оказывается, он лежал на диване: одетый и даже чисто вымытый, запах геля для душа перебивал все остальные. Собаки расположились на полу, кто спал, кто играл, кто жевал игрушку. Прекрасный, спокойный вечер... не считая несильной, ноющей боли, отдававшейся во всем теле. И дикой твари из дикого леса, которая сидела в кресле около камина.

Ганнибал сразу заметил, что Уилл пришел в себя, навострил уши, не желая демонстрировать интерес – и все же не мог его скрыть.  
– Ты все еще здесь?! – выплюнул Уилл, с трудом поднялся, плед соскользнул на пол с его плеч.  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
– Хватит мне врать, – отчетливо выговорил Уилл, глядя ему в глаза, – ты умеешь говорить. Я слышал. И даже не вздумай делать вид, что ты не знаешь языка, я знаю, что знаешь.  
Поленья тихо трещали в камине.  
– Очень удобно быть немым: рано или поздно все отстанут?  
Довольный его догадкой, Ганнибал улыбнулся шире.  
– Пора пообщаться, – выдохнул Уилл, шестым чувством осознавая, что сейчас ему ничего не угрожает. На дне души пушистым щенком свернулась уверенность в себе.

Не особо надеясь на успех, он потянулся к тумбочке с книгами и выудил из-под нее коробку для обуви. Однако пистолет оказался на месте, нетронутый, и несколько обойм лежало здесь же. Уилл, развернувшись лицом к Ганнибалу, быстро снял оружие с предохранителя. Медленно навел его на точку меж холодных, темных глаз и сглотнул, ощутив, как скользит влажный палец по спусковому крючку.  
– Н-не думай, – чуть заикнувшись, начал Уилл, что я не смогу выстрелить. Смогу.  
Ганнибал чуть прикрыл глаза, словно ощутил невидимое давление, а потом уставился на Уилла преданно и серьезно.

– Кто ты? – сглотнул Уилл.  
– Мне кажется, ты знаешь, – проговорил тот терпеливо. – Меня зовут Ганнибал.  
– Знаю. Что ты за дрянь?! Откуда ты взялся?  
– Полагаю, это тебе тоже известно, ты ведь слушал новости.  
– Так... – Уилл стиснул зубы, с удивлением осознав, что тот не боится пистолета, а отвечает скорее потому, что чувствует интерес. – Расскажи, кто ты и откуда, то, что я еще не знаю.  
– Я из Европы, – соизволил ответить Ганнибал, – наша страна испытала на себе вторжение ваших миротворцев. Моя семья была уничтожена, я оказался в одном из лагерей, а затем в вашей стране.  
– В изоляторе? – уточнил Уилл.  
– Это был не изолятор. Не только изолятор, – ласково улыбнулся Ганнибал, – это был питомник.  
– Для альф?  
– Да.  
– Но зачем?  
– Для того чтобы доставлять удовольствие таким, как ты.

Уилл медленно перевел дух и опустил пистолет, ощущая, как дрожь пробежала по усталым рукам, они были вялыми, как мокрые тряпки. Он положил пистолет на колени, демонстрируя, что готов вновь схватить его и выстрелить Ганнибалу в лицо.

– Я тебя не понимаю, – признался он тихо, – какое удовольствие?  
– Мне казалось, что ты умнее, – Ганнибал улыбнулся широко, – хотя ты омега... Тебе же понравилось то, что произошло с утра.  
– Н-нет, – судорожно сглотнул Уилл, не желая вспоминать свой ледяной страх и липкое, как пот, бессилие.  
– Да. Ты стонал и просил еще. Это то, что ты заслуживаешь... и остальные, подобные тебе. Всех альф в питомнике учили, что омеги утверждают, что любят рыцарское, романтичное, возвышенное отношение к себе, приправленное грубым, грязным сексом. Я убедился, что это не лишено смысла.  
– Кто тебя этому учил?! Каких еще альф? – воскликнул Уилл, с горем и тоской глядя на него и не осознавая, что все чувства написаны на его лице. Ганнибал, который говорил гладко, вежливо и грамотно, абсолютно не был похож на милого и молчаливого парня, которого Уилл приютил у себя. Впрочем, садист и убийца тоже не имел к тому парню никакого отношения. Уилл вдруг окончательно осознал, что тот альфа, которого он встретил на дороге, неразговорчивый, спокойный, уверенный в своих силах и заботливый альфа никогда не существовал. Его личный альфа, нуждающийся в нем, желающий жить у него дома и ухаживать вместе с ним за его стаей – Уилл просто придумал себе его, вот и все… его маленькая наивная мечта просто рассыпалась на звонкие куски, осталось лишь смести их в совок и выбросить в мусорное ведро.

– Ты предполагаешь, что все альфы, находящиеся на территории страны, кастрированы? Разумеется, правительство предпочитает, чтобы все так думали. Но что тогда произойдет с потребностями омег из обеспеченных слоев населения? Скромные возможности бет их не удовлетворяют.  
– Ты хочешь сказать?.. – Уилл умолк, недоверчиво разглядывая его, от этого разговора ему было неуютно, он чувствовал липкий беспорядок между ног, хотя еще пятнадцать минут назад все было нормально.  
– Все равны, но некоторые равнее, как изъясняются опытные альфы, – ухмыльнулся Ганнибал, разглядывая его с любопытством. – Я видел детей влиятельных родителей, которые посещали наш питомник, проводя там лучшие уик-энды своей жизни. Но я еще никогда, – он едва заметно высунул кончик языка и облизнулся, – не участвовал в подобном.  
– Почему?  
– Поначалу из-за возраста, мне только недавно исполнилось восемнадцать.  
– И ты сбежал?  
– Да. В питомнике был организован поджог, многие альфы оказались на свободе. Часть, предполагаю, убита, часть поймана, ну, а тем, кто сумел найти укромное безопасное место, повезло больше.  
– Как тебе?  
– Как мне, – он кивнул, вежливо улыбнувшись, точно отличник, ответивший урок.  
– Безопасное место! – буквально выплюнул Уилл, чувствуя, что его трясет от эмоций. – Ты втерся ко мне в доверие, спас свою задницу, а потом захотел убить!  
– Однако не убил же.  
– Ты просто ублюдок! – воскликнул Уилл, подхватив пистолет, вновь направил его на Ганнибала и хрипло сказал:  
– Руки за голову.  
Ганнибал замер, удивленно сморгнув, но Уилл крепко держал пистолет двумя руками:  
– Я сказал!  
Собаки заскулили, подняли вой, но Уилл, не глядя на них, щелкнул языком. Не спускал взгляда с Ганнибала, который медленно послушался. Лицо его, неуловимо грустное, вновь приняло бесстрастное выражение, отчего Уиллу самому стало скверно на душе.

– Вперед, – тихо приказал он, – выйди из кухни через заднюю дверь. Я не шучу.

***

Ночная прохлада остудила голову, но недостаточно для того, чтобы Уилл перестал чувствовать себя вареным яйцом, которое вынули из кипятка и оставили на тарелке, не окунув в ледяную воду – процесс внутренней варки продолжался, мозг, душа и сердце кипели в скорлупе.  
Все труднее было удержать пистолет в руках, а Ганнибал только и ждал минутной слабости, готовый развернуться и наброситься на него.  
– Вперед, – вновь приказал Уилл, кивком указывая на дверь в небольшой подсобный домик. Там хранился весь его арсенал рыбака и многое другое. Ганнибал прошел внутрь, развернулся и замер на пороге.  
– Лицом к стене! – воскликнул Уилл, не приближаясь. – Отойди к дальней стене и стой там.  
Ганнибал не пошевелился, а потом, медленно облизнувшись, сделал шаг по направлению к Уиллу.

Выстрел оглушительным хлопком разнесся по пустоши. Уилл тяжело задышал, быстро навел пистолет обратно на Ганнибала:  
– Следующая пуля будет твоей.  
– Что ты собираешься сделать со мной? – проговорил Ганнибал низко, хрипло и взволнованно, но Уилл мог поклясться, что он играет сейчас, чувствует себя хозяином положения. Но от этого голоса мурашки побежали по внутренней стороне бедер... Уилл похолодел, осознав, что это вовсе не мурашки. Смазка, которая обычно оставляла одно-два влажных пятнышка на белье, сейчас просто-напросто струилась, крохотные капли скользили вниз по коже.  
– Замолкни! – прикрикнул Уилл, ощущая себя донельзя странно: будто затянул на шее рыси бантик из шифона, надеясь, что это сможет удержать зверя.  
Он запер первую дверь – вернее, решетку из арматурных прутьев, навесив на нее тяжелый замок. Светлая, обтянутая чересчур тесной рубашкой, треугольная спина Ганнибала притягивала взгляд, но Уилл зажмурился и решительно захлопнул вторую дверь. И, сунув связку ключей в карман, он пошел к дому: окна уютно светились в наступающих сумерках. Уинстон сидел у черного входа, нетерпеливо и часто дыша.

– Привет, парень, – улыбнулся Уилл, потрепал его по голове и вошел в дом.  
В мусорном ведре он обнаружил обломки и детали разбитого телефона: Ганнибал явно навел на кухне порядок. Гребаный аккуратист.  
Уилл сглотнул, ощутив, как сдавило горло невидимой рукой. Пережитое унижение и страх умереть текли по венам как отрава, то и дело Уилл вспоминал, как это было: драка за домашний телефон, резкий удар в плечо, разлетевшийся на куски аппарат, пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на запястье и оставившие след. Ганнибал, спокойный, мрачный, но при этом явно довольный.

Уилл выудил телефонный диск из ведра, счистил с него налипшую грязь и осмотрел внимательно. Он вполне мог собрать телефон и вызвать полицию, но при одной мысли о мелкой россыпи деталей и тщательной работе ему стало тошно. Гораздо проще оказалось дойти до дивана и вновь закутаться в плед, утешая себя, отложив починку телефона до утра. В конце концов, Ганнибал никуда не денется.

В душе было пусто, и даже Уинстон, который устроился рядом на полу и лизал его пальцы, не мог восстановить опрокинутое равновесие.

***

Ночью к нему пришел странный сон, чересчур похожий на явь – или же это была реальность, настолько странная, что больше напоминала бред.

Было жарко. Так жарко, что простыни и покрывала, сбившиеся в один неуклюжий, влажный от пота комок, дышали на него теплом. Так жарко, что даже холодный ночной воздух, обрушившийся на его разгоряченную кожу, показался приятной прохладой.

С тихим, тоскливым скрежетом открылась дверь, и эхо этого звука долго металось и звенело в его голове. Предрассветная луна уже опустилась к горизонту, но света хватало, чтобы различить в темноте стоящего человека. Откуда-то из глубины памяти вдруг всплыло патетическое восклицание: «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили». Уилл рассмеялся бы, если бы мог.  
А Ганнибал ничуть не удивился, заметив его, как будто ждал, терпеливо приманивая к себе – абсолютно без слов. Просто влез без спросу в его мысли, перевернул вверх дном все понятия о плохом и хорошем, вернее, об отвратительном и приятном. Совершенно спокойно он поднялся на ноги, подошел к решетке, остановился в шаге от нее, посмотрел на него строго и сдержано.  
Неизвестно еще, кто из них находился на правильной стороне.

Уилл прильнул к решетке всем телом, мелко и часто дыша, впился пальцами в ребристые прутья, почувствовав, как резкий запах металла прилипает к коже.  
– Тссс, – шепнул Ганнибал, протянул руку сквозь решетку, погладил его по голове, словно щенка. Привлек его к себе, тихо рыча от невозможности как следует обнять и приласкать Уилла, посмотрел на него в упор, чуть облизнувшись. И, вжав пальцы в его затылок, коснулся его губ своими, коротко и сдержанно целуя, не пытался насильно вторгнуться в его рот, и от этой осторожности внутри все трепетно сжалось, будто кто-то прошил его сердце нитками, а теперь стягивал туго окровавленные концы. Терпения не хватило, Уилл сам попытался поцеловать его всерьез, по-настоящему, прихватывая зубами кончик языка, но Ганнибал не дался, предпочел прервать поцелуй.  
– Я знал, что ты придешь, – светясь торжеством, проговорил он, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Бесшумно вздохнул и скользнул ладонью ниже, – ты послушный… хороший…  
Уилл смотрел ему глаза в глаза, но сразу почувствовал его нарастающее возбуждение, попытался прижаться еще плотнее, но не смог, царапнул ногтями по неподатливой стали. Потряс решетку, словно запертый, мечущийся в клетке зверь – и тут же пришел в себя.  
Ключ принадлежит ему.  
Ганнибал должен быть взаперти.  
– Я тебя не выпущу… – заявил Уилл, – даже не проси.  
– Хорошо, – хрипло и низко прошептал тот, соглашаясь на это. Демонстративно расстегнул молнию на джинсах, сунул руку в трусы, зажмурился на мгновение, а потом посмотрел на Уилла почти что бесстрастно.  
– Зачем ты… – сбивчиво выдохнул Уилл, прекрасно понимая – зачем.  
– Я не прошу меня выпустить. Но покажи мне себя, – шепнул Ганнибал, едва заметно улыбаясь, губы его потемнели от прилившей крови, на щеках слабо румянец возбуждения, – я хочу видеть.

Прежде, чем он осознал, что делает, Уилл уже стянул с себя мокрую футболку, едва не запутавшись в ней, обхватил себя руками, потому что мгновенно продрог под внимательным взглядом. И отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза, разделся, сам не понимая, зачем, ведь он не собирался открывать дверь. Абсолютно не собирался. Но он и не открывал.

Капли пота высохли на коже под прохладным ветром, отчего прикосновение теплой ладони к пояснице показалось невероятно приятным и желанным.  
– Нагибайся ниже, – тихо, но отчетливо скомандовал Ганнибал, стиснул крепко его бедра, и Уилл не смог ослушаться, приказ показался ему вполне здравым. Он наклонился вперед, кровь медленно прилила к голове, словно затопив ее предвкушением. Сухие пальцы коснулись вдруг его губ в четком, без слов понятном распоряжении. Пальцы отчетливо пахли железом. Уилл молча пососал их, хотел укусить несильно, но потом не решился этого сделать.  
Смазка появлялась словно сама по себе, вынуждая его каждый раз замирать и вздрагивать от этого скользкого, неуютного ощущения, но Уилл не чувствовал себя неловко, все мысли о подобном просто вытряхнулись из головы в тот самый момент, когда он наклонился ниже. Капли на бедрах быстро остывали, но холодно уже не было, он вновь согрелся, разгоряченный предвкушением.

Ганнибал дразнил его, лаская и разглядывая, а потом одним замечательным плавным движением вошел без предупреждения в его тело, рванул на себя, вынуждая громко застонать. Холодный, грубый металл, разделявший их, обжигал кожу, и от несбыточности мечты прижаться как можно плотнее хотелось плакать.

– Хороший… – ласково пробормотал Ганнибал, не сдержавшись, впился пальцами в пряди его волос, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и Уилл вновь застонал, накрыл лицо ладонями, но не от боли, а от того, что ласковые слова упали куда-то внутрь души, дотронулись до сердца.

Небо медленно светлело. Уилл, опустошенный схлынувшей страстью, выпрямился и извернулся в его руках, сумел заглянуть Ганнибалу в глаза, во всем теле пульсировало ощущение, что теперь-то они смогут понять друг друга, теперь у них двоих все будет хорошо.  
– Ты доволен, насколько я могу судить, – ухмыльнулся Ганнибал, поймав его пустой, преданный взгляд.  
– Да… – пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, что металл решетки слегка потеплел и больше не обжигает кожу. Через пару минут он почувствовал, что может освободиться, отступил на шаг вперед и подхватил свою одежду.  
– Что ты собираешься со мной сделать? – повторил Ганнибал вчерашний вопрос, тоже приводя себя в порядок. Уилл рассеянно пожал плечами, натянул футболку обратно и вдруг заметил, что тяжелый замок лежит в траве. Он недоверчиво уставился на него, медленно перевел взгляд на решетку – и Ганнибал, радостный, что Уилл наконец-то заметил его проворство, толкнул ее вперед и вышел наружу.

***

Погода выдалась пасмурной, не в пример вчерашнему дню. Невзрачный рассвет плавно перетек в тихое серое утро, и Уилл, толкнув дверь, молча вошел на кухню, уселся на стул и мрачно обхватил себя руками. Они успели подраться около подсобного домика, Ганнибал не отказал себе в удовольствии ткнуть его лицом в траву, продемонстрировать силу и свое превосходство, и это ощущение было настолько скверным, что и сказать нельзя. Уилл подумал о том, что был бы он альфой, он никогда не обидел бы другого человека без причины.

– Отчего у тебя такой недовольный вид? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, начав хозяйничать на кухне, – невежливо выходить к завтраку с таким лицом.  
– Неужели?  
– Человека с хорошими манерами отличает умение скрывать свои чувства, контролировать себя.  
– Я не собираюсь ничего контролировать! – воскликнул Уилл, а потом уставился на него в упор, – давай ты просто уйдешь, и мы забудем друг о друге навсегда? Я не стану вызывать полицию. Цени мою доброту и проваливай.  
– Какой ты сердитый, – Ганнибал приблизился и положил ладони ему на плечи.  
– Я хочу, чтоб ты ушел, – выдохнул Уилл, крепко стискивая зубы. – Убирайся из моего дома и не смей больше лапать меня!  
– Как это грубо, – сдержанно проговорил Ганнибал, совершенно не собираясь подчиняться. Он смочил полотенце в прохладной воде и осторожно стер следы травы и земли с его лица. Уилл почувствовал горький комок, распухший в горле, и промолчал, обещая себе, что не станет плакать. Эта мерзкая нежность от Ганнибала раздражала и делала его уязвимым, полным жалости к себе.  
– Отвали! – буркнул Уилл, отобрав у него полотенце. – Отвали от меня и катись ко всем чертям со своими гребаными манерами.  
Ганнибал выпрямился, прохладно взглянув на него, а потом отвернулся и распахнул холодильник.  
– Ничто не обходится нам так дешево и не ценится так дорого, как вежливость, – сказал он, вынимая овощи, – папа любил подчеркивать это.  
– Мне без разницы, что там болтает твой папаша. – Уилл забрался на стул с ногами, обхватив колено и прижавшись к нему щекой.  
– Еще он упоминал мне о том, что одинокие омеги часто проявляют агрессию, маскируя ею слабость и чувство обреченности. – Ганнибал сполоснул томаты и пару перцев под струей воды. – Но это не повод раздражаться для благородного человека. Долг любого добропорядочного альфы состоит в том, чтоб деликатно предложить помощь и заботу.

Уилл промолчал, чувствуя, как его запах, чересчур отчетливый, смешанный с запахом самого Ганнибала, исходит от него, погружая хмурое утро в томный дурман.  
– Это правило касается не только омег. Мама замечала, что ко всем людям следует относиться с уважением. Омеги …  
– Ты просто сочишься уважением ко мне, я смотрю, – не выдержал Уилл. – Особенно это было заметно вчера.  
– Омеги особенны, поскольку эмоциональны и несдержанны, – ровным голосом продолжил Ганнибал, нарезая перец кольцами, – а прислуга упоминала, что омеги еще и похотливы сверх меры, как мартовские кошки.  
Уилл резко выдохнул, вскинув голову, но непрошенные слезы уже успели потечь по щекам. Услышать такое от альфы, которого он спас… к тому же после этой безумного, жаркого секса на рассвете!  
– Ненавижу омег, – спокойно сказал Ганнибал, заливая яйцом поджарившийся бекон.  
Запах еды, еще секунду назад казавшийся таким аппетитным, вдруг стал зловещим и тошнотворным от того, что Ганнибал касался и готовил ее. Уилл прижал ладонь ко рту, пытаясь пережить тошноту, нахлынувшая слабость не позволяла добраться даже до раковины.

Он едва не упал со стула, но почувствовал, что Ганнибал успел подхватить его.  
– Убери лапы, – выдохнул Уилл, часто моргая, потому что перед глазами все двоилось.  
– Тебе нехорошо?  
– Меня от тебя тошнит.  
– Какая жалость, – вздохнул тот и усадил его обратно на стул. Сходил в гостиную за пледом и укрыл им Уилла, ласково поцеловав в ухо, отчего в голове зазвенело как от удара.  
– Ты же ненавидишь омег, – угрожающе рыкнул на него Уилл, – так какого черта ты меня трогаешь!  
Ганнибал замер, разглядывая его с любопытством, будто и в самом деле задумался – какого черта?  
– Ты не такой омерзительный, как другие, – проговорил он неторопливо, склонился над ним и поцеловал в лоб, – ты сладкий, очень сладкий, невинный и одинокий. И пахнешь просто чудесно.  
– Ты сумасшедший, – вдруг догадался Уилл, глядя в его светло-карие глаза. Встряхнул спутанными волосами, и кудрявые прядки упали на лоб. Он облизнулся и повторил еще раз. – Ты больной, правда?  
Ганнибал усмехнулся и не ответил, гордо вскинув голову.  
– Ты сбежал не из питомника, а из лечебницы. Чем ты болен?  
Вместо ответа Ганнибал погладил Уилла по щеке, а потом склонился к его уху и отчетливо прошептал:  
– Не обязательно спрашивать у меня. Можешь просто заглянуть в зеркало.

Холодный пот облизнул позвоночник, очертания предметов расплылись, звон в ушах достиг предела и через секунду Уилл обнаружил разбитую сахарницу в собственной руке и темную, густую кровь, стекающую по скуластому лицу Ганнибала.  
– Уилл… – усмехнулся тот, даже не пытаясь ее унять, потянулся к нему, но Уилл больше не выдержал. Спрыгнув со стула, он попытался выскочить из дома, намереваясь выбежать в поле и не останавливаться, пока силы не иссякнут. В голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли, вместо этого на него обрушилась ужасная череда воспоминаний, агрессии и насмешек. Казалось, что он давно научился жить с ним, и вот, пожалуйста, в один момент все, что лежало спокойно, как мамин хлам на чердаке, вдруг оказалось выволоченным наружу!

– Нет! – закричал Уилл, поскользнувшись на рассыпанном сахаре, забился в руках Ганнибала, вырываясь и крича во весь голос: – Нет! Пусти меня! Отпусти! Я не могу…  
Он вывернулся и тут же ударился головой о косяк, сильно, до боли, заорал еще громче, слыша, как в ответ лают собаки, бессильно зарычал и наконец-то затих, весь вымазавшись лицом в крови Ганнибала.  
– Нет… – беззвучно пробормотал он, вздрагивая всем телом, – я не такой. Не смей так говорить обо мне.  
Ганнибал философски пожал плечами, вновь заворачивая его в плед, но на этот раз – на манер смирительной рубашки, заведя руки ему за спину. Уилл дернулся раз, другой, но все было бесполезно, он почувствовал себя бабочкой, которую затолкали обратно в кокон неуклюжей гусеницы.  
– Отпусти! Отвали от меня! Оставь меня в покое! – воскликнул он уже не так громко, но Ганнибал молча подхватил его, отнес на диван и ушел на кухню. Через десять минут он вернулся, чисто умытый и пахнущий дезинфицирующим раствором, и поставил на столик тарелку, на которой был красиво разложен только что приготовленный омлет.

– Жаль, что предыдущий пришлось выбросить, – вздохнул Ганнибал, отрезая кусочек, – но он безнадежно подгорел. Из-за того, что некоторые личности ведут себя скверно.  
Уилл посмотрел сквозь него пустым взглядом. Детские страхи вцепилось в горло тысячей зубов, и он не мог выбраться из этого болота.  
– Будь любезен, вернись ко мне, – попросил Ганнибал, протирая лицо его приятно прохладным и влажным полотенцем. – Уилл. Вернись сюда.  
– Чего ты еще от меня хочешь? – жестко спросил Уилл, поколебавшись недолго. Что в детстве, что в настоящий момент жизнь была отвратительно пугающей, и разницы не было никакой.  
– Хочу, чтоб ты позавтракал. Я предпочел бы сделать это вместе, на кухне, но ты выбрал иной путь, – вздохнул Ганнибал, накалывая ломтик мяса на вилку. – Поэтому просто открой рот.  
Уилл так и сделал, собираясь послать его подальше, но потом облизнулся и стянул мясо с вилки, зажмурив глаза. Ему нужно было восстановиться, немного отдышаться и отойти от невероятно сильного желания, сжигающего тело. Глупо было отказываться от еды, и он покорно съел следующий кусочек, протянутый ему. И не смог увернуться от поцелуя в лоб.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? – с ненавистью прошипел Уилл, стараясь не расслабляться вблизи этого изверга. Ганнибал задумался и пожал плечами:  
– Хочется.

Время словно замерло – и одновременно медленно текло, секунда за секундой. Уилл, замотанный в плед, наблюдал за тем, как ест Ганнибал – не спеша, но не медлительно, наслаждаясь вкусом свежих овощей и бекона. Бекон все же пах очень соблазнительно.  
– Дай мне еще, – попросил Уилл, сглотнув слюну, – я не наелся.  
– Это мое, – сообщил Ганнибал, не собираясь делиться.  
– Хочу еще. Я не наелся.  
– Подожди до обеда.  
– Я хочу сейчас, – упрямо выдохнул Уилл, – я голоден.  
Ганнибал оценивающе взглянул на него, и Уилл догадывался, что тот съест все сам. Но после небольшой паузы Ганнибал сел ближе к нему и молча протянул кусок бекона, наколотый на вилку.  
– Ммм... – выдохнул Уилл. На вкус мясо было просто восхитительным, и непонятно было, как он умудрялся так долго обходиться без него, питаясь чем попало. Ганнибал довольно погладил его по шее, продолжая кормить его, но не забывая при этом про себя. Он был таким ласковым и заботливым сейчас, что Уилл заурчал в ответ, прижавшись к его ладони, будто позабыв все, что произошло.  
– Ты наелся? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, когда тарелка опустела. – Или приготовить еще?  
– Мне хватит, – сонно пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, как тепло и энергия расходится по телу, – сними с меня плед.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся, сощурил глаза, но все же освободил его из плена, не преминув прижаться щекой к его виску на мгновение.  
– Кто-то собрался подремать после завтрака?  
– Кто-то не спал всю ночь. – Уилл зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, зажмурился, чувствуя, как Ганнибал укладывает его, заботливо подтыкая плед.  
– Удобно? – спросил тот, поглаживая его по плечу.  
– Да, – вздохнул Уилл, не открывая глаз, – и помни, я тебя не простил и выгоню прочь, как только приду в себя.  
– Неужели ты будешь так жесток? – усмехнулся Ганнибал, целуя его в щеку.  
– Да. Ты мне не нужен, – заявил Уилл, не открывая глаз.  
– Очень грубо и бессердечно.  
– Это ты грубый и бессердечный ко мне. А все эти твои нежности – только безмозглый инстинкт. Ты сам это знаешь.  
Ганнибал поднялся на ноги, рассматривая его сверху вниз, но Уилл окончательно задремал, не отличая явь от игры разума. В странной сонной хмари он видел Ганнибала похожим на северную рысь, прикинувшуюся верным псом, чтоб проникнуть в его дом. И если бы не внезапный прилив похоти, то все закончилось бы грустно и прозаично. Представив самого себя, бездыханного и в луже крови, Уилл странным образом успокоился и провалился глубже, крепко заснув. Его альфа позаботился о нем: накормил, уложил спать и поимел, как следует наполнив спермой. Ведомый инстинктами организм счел, что все идет хорошо, и логические доводы потонули во тьме веков.

***

Ближе к вечеру Уилл проснулся, чувствуя, как лицо просто горит от поднявшейся температуры. Его знобило, и холодный пот, пропитавший плед и одежду, напоминал о прокисшем молоке. Уилл с отвращением сбросил с себя влажную ткань и прикусил губу, чтоб не стонать в голос. Горло саднило, как при начинающейся простуде.

Все повторялось. Как прошлой ночью и как позапрошлой, только хуже, с большим размахом, точно маятник, набиравший обороты. Или огромный колокол в звоннице, Уилл слышал гудение этого колокола и ощущал его всем телом. Покрывшись испариной, он мгновенно замерз и едва не рухнул с дивана, пытаясь поднять плед.

Это был самый настоящий ад, хуже ангины и гриппа, потому что и то, и другое лечилось таблетками, теплым питьем и хорошим сном. Течка не лечилось ничем, Уилл уже понял это, но после утренних заявлений Ганнибала вновь подставляться ему было невыносимо больно. Ганнибал ненавидел омег, и хотя он был достаточно вежлив, чтобы не произносить это вслух, Уилл был уверен, что он считает его ничем не лучше шлюхи. Даже хуже самой последней шлюхи, которая отдается за еду. Уилл же отдавался бесплатно и был готов приплатить, чтобы взяли. Эта мысль заставила его глаза наполниться слезами, но они быстро высохли на разгоряченной коже. Если Ганнибал хочет, он может придти и овладеть им, Уилл не станет сопротивляться. Но не больше. Лучше сгореть от температуры, чем от стыда.

Собравшись с духом, Уилл поднялся и доплелся до ванной. У него совсем не было сил стоять под душем, и тогда он просто-напросто уселся на дно кабинки, включив холодную воду и проглотив сразу две таблетки аспирина. Кафельная стена морозила спину, ледяные брызги били по коже, заставляя вздрагивать и задерживать дыхание, и Уилл горестно застонал, прижимая ладони к лицу. Несмотря на аспирин, температура росла. Уилл чувствовал, как теплая смазка по капле сочится из его тела, он потрогал себя там, между ног, ощутив податливую припухлость, и до крови прикусил губу. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым. Никогда с тех пор, как начал становиться взрослым.

Вода лилась, журчала на множество голосов, и в какой-то момент Уилл осознал, что она говорит голосом Ганнибала. Он нехотя прислушался и выделил из сотни бессвязных монологов один.  
– Уилл? Уилл, у тебя все в порядке?  
Уилл не желал отвечать. Задвижки на двери больше не было, только выемка щерилась светлыми щепками.  
– Уилл, я буду вынужден войти, – предупредил тот из-за двери.  
Вода все так же журчала, болтала на разные лады, но Уилл уже не чувствовал холода. Через пару секунд дверь отворилась, и Ганнибал возник на пороге. Рысь в шкуре приличного, порядочного зверя. Монстр из кошмарных снов, который почти что удавил, изнасиловал его, а потом разбил телефон, чтоб Уилл не смог позвать на помощь.

– Уилл, – слегка растерянно выдохнул монстр, но сразу же решительно завернул вентиль и опустился на колено, глядя Уиллу прямо в глаза.  
– Ты совсем замерз.  
– Мне жарко, – сипло выдохнул Уилл в ответ, чувствуя, как слова дерут горло наждачной бумагой.  
Ганнибал выпрямился, словно раздумывая, что делать.  
– Оставь меня в покое, – подсказал Уилл, отворачиваясь к стене.  
– Ты болен... – проговорил тот задумчиво, подхватил полотенце с крючка и накинул Уиллу на плечи. Вторым он тщательно и осторожно вытер его волосы, выжимая холодную влагу, и Уилл вновь закусил и без того растревоженную, припухшую губу. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот монстр как можно скорее покинул его дом... и продолжал гладить его по голове.

– Ты весь горишь, – встревожено заметил Ганнибал, оставив напускную холодность и безразличие, – обними меня за шею, я отнесу тебя на кровать.  
– Отвали от меня, – хрипло и низко прорычал Уилл.  
– Не капризничай, будь умницей.  
– Я не хочу тебя обнимать.  
– Но почему?  
– Потому что я не хочу обнимать никого, кто меня мучает и презирает. – Уилл стиснул зубы. Никого, кто считает, что это позорно – истекать смазкой и гореть от желания, лезть на стену и молиться на крепкий член с хорошим узлом. Никого, кто ненавидит его за неуравновешенность, слабость и попытку это скрыть.  
Ганнибал замер, брови его сошлись на переносице, и короткая морщинка сделала его взгляд грозным и задумчивым одновременно. Он молча наклонился к Уиллу и поднял его, пытаясь удержать на руках, а тот был слишком подавлен, чтобы сопротивляться всерьез.  
– Оставь меня в покое, – злобно выдохнул Уилл сквозь зубы, – я тебе не уличная...  
– Будь умницей, умолкни, – легко возразил тот, крепко стискивая пальцы над его ключицей и умело пережимая вену. – Ты ничего не решаешь.  
Уилл открыл было рот, но хватка усилилась, и он только всхлипнул в ответ, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Ужасно было признавать, что он хотел этого. Нет, разумеется, он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал ставил его на место, но, похоже, впереди маячила долгая ночь, разделенная на двоих. При мысли о теплой сперме внутри все отозвалось радостным нетерпением, и Уилл снова всхлипнув, на этот раз – в предвкушении.  
– Вот и славно, – промурлыкал Ганнибал, ощутив его послушание, – ты умница.  
Он бережно опустил Уилла на кровать и сам устроился рядом, целуя его замерзшие колени. Уилл невольно засмеялся, ощущая его щекотное дыхание, но когда тот крепко впился пальцами в колени и развел их в стороны, у Уилла просто дыхание перехватило. Он боялся сказать, боялся спросить что-нибудь, меньше всего желая сейчас услышать грязные, оскорбительные слова в свой адрес. Но Ганнибал молчал, лунный свет отражался в его глазах, и выражение лица у него было совершенно нечитаемое.  
Непрошенная капля смазки вытекла наружу, и Уилл невольно закрыл лицо руками. Это было слишком тяжело, слишком невыносимо – быть таким больным, жалким и уязвимым перед альфой. Лучше пережидать лихорадку одному, чем так мучиться.

– Мне нравится твой запах, – тихо сообщил Ганнибал, не смеясь и не оскорбляя его. – Напоминает мне осень, первый снег и горько-сладкие ягоды рябины.  
Уилл засомневался, глядя на него сквозь пальцы, но тот говорил совсем серьезно. А затем, проведя пальцем по его промежности, он подхватил каплю и поднес к его губам:  
– Попробуй.  
Уилл задышал часто, с сомнением поглядывая на него, но потом зажмурился, недоверчиво высунул кончик языка. И ощутил на губах солоноватый привкус, насыщенный и ни на что не похожий. Это действие было слишком извращенным, даже после того, что между ними уже произошло, но он не успел как следует подумать об этом. Ганнибал обнял его, надвинувшись сверху, и поцеловал, вначале медленно, затем все более страстно и резко, и это было не просто хорошо, это было восхитительно, просто ошеломляюще, как будто Уиллу вручили сертификат на счастливую жизнь без проблем. Вкус поцелуя, терпкий и жаркий, обещал ему, что все будет хорошо, что рядом с ним – выбранный им альфа, который вот-вот вновь повяжет его.  
– Хочу... – выдохнул Уилл нетерпеливо, – возьми меня, сейчас.  
– Ты не решаешь, – напомнил Ганнибал и ухмыльнулся, – решаю я.  
Уилл протестующе застонал и скользнул ладонью вниз, крепко стискивая свой вставший член, но Ганнибал тут же ударил его по пальцам.  
– Похоже, твои родители тебя ничему не научили, – хмыкнул он, стискивая его запястья и поднимая их вверх, – придется мне сделать это самому.  
– О чем это ты? – вздрогнул Уилл, но не стал вырываться, похолодев при одной мысли о том, что Ганнибал станет отвлекаться от процесса.  
– В вашей стране омеги невероятно глупые и плохо обученные, – заметил он, связывая его запястья вместе, – у нас им хотя бы старались дать воспитание.  
Уилл посмотрел в его глаза с алыми искорками на самом дне и ничего не сказал. В его стране альф кастрировали и правильно делали. Испытывать такие мучения только потому, что какой-то пришлый тип взорвал его гормональный настрой – слишком жестоко.

– Ты не хочешь меня? – не удержался Уилл от главного вопроса, занимавшего практически весь мозг.  
– У нас было принято, – Ганнибал начисто проигнорировал его слова, – что омега всегда послушен, скромен и занят мыслями о том, как доставить удовольствие партнеру. Я просил тебя умолкнуть – не вынуждай меня повторять дважды.  
Уилл, который собирался было возразить, упрямо поджал губы.  
– Покорность и умение следовать правилам делают омегу особенно привлекательным и, соответственно, совместная жизнь пары похожа на рай.  
Уилл сощурился, готовый поведать Ганнибалу, в каком именно гробу он видел его рай, но тот был слишком серьезен, пугающе серьезен, и он не решился. Был только один способ все изменить: достать пистолет, связать Ганнибала и как следует насладиться его членом, предварительно сунув кляп ему в рот, но Уилл очень сомневался, что ему удастся это провернуть. И что на следующий день он не проснется с головой, лежащей отдельно от тела. В конце концов, Уиллу надо было получить свое и немного потерпеть. Ганнибал говорил неприятные, унизительные вещи, но хотя бы не оскорблял прямо. Хотя бы не душил его перед тем, как оттрахать, если на то пошло.

– Тебе понравится, – сказал он тихо, поглаживая чувствительную кожу на внутренней поверхности его бедра, – это сейчас ты топорщишь свои иглы. Потом ты все поймешь.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Уилл и закрыл глаза, вытягиваясь на покрывале. Связанные руки немного ныли, но пока что совсем несильно, и теплое дыхание Ганнибала у его бедра заставило его член подняться вновь. Уилл старался не реагировать слишком откровенно, но тело плохо слушалось его. На каждое прикосновение губ он реагировал стоном, и чем ниже спускался тот к его животу, тем громче постанывал Уилл, позволяя себе погрузиться в удовольствие.  
О, конечно, он предпочел бы уже оказаться на члене, ощущая его глубоко внутри, но поцелуи были куда более утонченным, пронзительным удовольствием. После того, что Ганнибал наговорил про омег, Уилл не ожидал, что тот притронется к его члену, но все оказалось иначе. Умело обхватив его у основания, Ганнибал коснулся губами головки, принялся ласкать, поначалу чересчур технично и бесчувственно, но быстро причувствовался к его ощущениям, стараясь сделать ему по-настоящему приятно. Не возражал, что Уилл нетерпеливо упирался головкой в мягкие стенки горла, оттаяв немного, отойдя от холода. Похоже, он и правда знал, как сделать омегу счастливым.  
С каждым плавным движением головка утыкалась в податливое тепло, отчего в паху все сладко замирало. Уилл не продержался долго, кончил и зажмурился, потому что вновь позволил себе очароваться им, хотя знал, чем все это может закончиться.  
\- Я был прав? – тихо и требовательно спросил тот, вытирая свои жадные губы.  
\- Д-да, - пробормотал Уилл и прильнул к нему, сонно выдохнул ему в шею. Ощутил, как два пальцы без особого труда проникают в его тело, свел ноги вместе, но сон уже одолевал его.  
\- Хочу, чтоб ты знал, - пробормотал Ганнибал ему на ухо, - порядочный омега лучше засыпает, если…  
Уилл так и не узнал, при каких условиях порядочным омегам спиться слаще. Он просто провалился в сон, наконец-то ощущая себя удовлетворенным.

***

Посреди темной ночи Уилл проснулся, ощущая окружающий мир по-новому, совершенно по-другому, не так, как это было раньше.  
Его дом, насквозь пропитавшийся его запахом, удобный и уютный. Его стая. Его альфа, тихо вздрагивающий во сне. Пальцы его сжимались, будто он душил врага или боролся с ним, и это зрелище отчего-то наполнило Уилла нежностью. Он бесшумно поднялся с кровати и принялся строить гнездо вокруг своего альфы. Вначале в ход пошла леска. Уилл легко и быстро опутал мебель, протянул леску поперек комнаты, цепляя ее за ручки шкафов и оконные рамы, будто огромный паук, увлеченный своей паутиной. И, потратив на нее не один десяток метров, Уилл набросил сверху все имеющиеся покрывала, соорудив полог над их ложем. Теперь кровать была похожа на небольшую, но очень уютную пещеру, и Уилл, донельзя довольный собой и своим творчеством, забрался внутрь, в теплую и невероятно уютную постель. Прижался к Ганнибалу всем телом и тихо заурчал. Тот, не просыпаясь, пробормотал что-то в ответ на незнакомом языке и притянул его к себе.

Насколько плохо и отвратительно было просыпаться одному с тех пор, как началась течка, настолько хорошо ему было сейчас прижиматься к настоящему, живому альфе. Во всем теле тихо стучало в ритм сердце не просто удовольствие, как от хорошей еды, а нечто большее. Словно теперь Уилл понимал, как все устроено в мире. Что ничего во вселенной не способно причинить им вреда.

– Мы в безопасности, – едва слышно выдохнул Уилл, стараясь не разбудить его, – снаружи холодно и так пусто...  
Если сощурить глаза и посмотреть на краешек светлого окна, различимый из-под полога, то легко можно было вообразить себе снег, падающий из бесконечного неба. Любимый образ из его детства: ледяной и огромный, словно северный океан, равнодушный мир вокруг, и уют родного дома.  
– Так холодно, – заворожено пробормотал Уилл, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу, – снег заметает следы и хоронит все, что было сделано.  
Ганнибал молча сцапал его, укладывая под себя в полусне. Скорее всего, он не понимал, что Уилл пытался ему объяснить. Но Уиллу и не надо было. Ему достаточно было того, что он понимал за двоих.  
Покрывала пахли его домом, немного сырой древесиной, немного рыбой, собаками и им самим. Уилл не хотел засыпать снова, но сам не заметил, как привычные запахи мелодично слились в единый, и погрузился в сладкое забытье.

***

Они проспали до самого обеда, Ганнибал держал руку на животе Уилла и стискивал губами мочку его уха, тихо посасывая и изредка покусывая во сне. Если бы не собаки, Уилл предпочел бы вовсе не вылезать из их дивного гнезда, но Уинстон поднял лай, и остальные его поддержали.

Ганнибал проснулся, неосознанно чмокнув его в ухо, заморгал часто-часто, потирая глаза, и постепенно пришел в себя, будто выбрался на поверхность из глубокого подвала.  
– Доброе утро, – проговорил он хрипло со сна, его дыхание было чуть кисловатым, – как это называется?  
– Ммм... – Уилл поцеловал его в уголок губ, – о чем ты?  
– Об этом, – Ганнибал брезгливо ткнул пальцев в крышу из покрывал над ними, – почему мы спим как бездомные?  
– Потому что так уютнее, – ответил Уилл спокойно, совершенно не желая ругаться, – пожалуйста, будь другом, выпусти собак и накорми их...  
– Я? Твоих собак?  
– Да. – Уилл сгреб подушку в охапку, уткнулся в нее и пробормотал: – А я скажу тебе спасибо.  
– Заманчивая перспектива, – хмыкнул Ганнибал и бесцеремонно перевернул его на живот, желая изучить его тело, красноречиво расписанное следами близости, но Уилл упрямо перевернулся обратно.  
– Вначале собаки.  
– Я сам решу, что вначале, – хищно оскалился Ганнибал, уперся ладонями ему в плечо, вынуждая лечь на живот, но Уилл вдруг протянул руки и обхватил его лицо:  
– Тебе так тошно... хочется все контролировать и показать, что твой конец здесь самый главный? Бедный ты мой. – Уилл, захваченный волной сочувствия и сострадания, поцеловал его в тонкий, породистый нос, в самый кончик. – Тебе столько лет не давали права голоса. Столько лет приходилось подчиняться...  
Ганнибал тихо зарычал на него, крайне недовольный попыткой проанализировать его прошлое, но Уилл вновь поцеловал его в нос, повыше, в старый шрам чуть пониже переносицы.  
– Как они вообще справлялись с альфами? С такими, как ты? Ведь ты и твой характер – оружие массового поражения.  
Ганнибал даже не улыбнулся, молча соскользнул с него и выбрался из гнезда, не разрушив его. Уилл, подтянув одеяло повыше, укутался и закрыл глаза, слушая как Ганнибал одевается: быстро и почти бесшумно. Сон пришел, как компенсация за болезненные, бессонные ночи, и Уилл вновь охотно отдался ему, даже не задумываясь о сопротивлении. Сон был сладким и благословенно пустым, как будто он уснул в чаше огромного неподвижного колокола, и никто не мог до него добраться.

Ганнибал разбудил его через несколько часов, на закате, церемонно позвав по имени.  
– Что случилось? – сонно отозвался Уилл, с трудом выдираясь из ласкового, милого сна.  
– Я приготовил ужин.  
– Замечательно. Неси сюда, мы поедим вместе.  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Мне противна привычка есть в постели.  
– Но сейчас особенное время, – запротестовал Уилл, не желая расставаться с одеялом. – Я не хочу выбираться наружу.  
– Если ты хочешь составить своему альфе компанию за ужином, – высокомерно заявил тот, – то я жду тебя через десять минут. И, обрати внимание, не в нижнем белье.  
– А в чем же? В смокинге с бабочкой?! – возмутился Уилл, но тот не стал даже слушать его возражения и ушел на кухню. Явно следовал своим правилам и принципам, странным и непривычным, неуклонно следовал, и Уиллу ничего не оставалось, кроме как попробовать примириться с его привычками.

***

Это были самые странные дни в его жизни. Уилл понимал, что никогда больше не станет прежним, не мог не понимать – как будто Ганнибал оторвал от него куски и сожрал их, навсегда лишив способности мыслить, как прежде. Чем дольше Уилл с ним общался, тем яснее понимал, что дальше будет только хуже, что это путь в пропасть – с минутами резких, страшных падений и днями медленного, гнетуще тревожного спуска.

Ганнибал же будто не чуял ничего. В отличие от Уилла, он спокойно мог покидать дом, не желая большую часть времени проводить в гнезде под одеялом, он принес еду и самозабвенно возился на кухне, как будто это и было самым главным. Совершенно не заботился, не подозревал даже, что между ними не все гладко, что потрясающе сильное опьянение от течки постепенно проходит, и с каждым днем утренний кофе все отчетливее отдает горечью.

– Я прогулял уже несколько дней, – выдохнул Уилл, размазывая пролитые на стол капли, – в академии меня по голове не погладят.  
– Зачем тебе учиться? Из-за этого ты слишком много времени проводишь вне дома.  
– Думай, что говоришь! Я люблю учиться.  
– Или же привлекать других альф своим запахом. Ты непозволительно много думаешь о сексе.  
– Все наоборот, – резко сказал Уилл, – это ты пытаешься присунуться везде по самый узел. А я должен закончить свое обучение и работать по специальности, а не подрабатывать всю жизнь механиком-любителем.  
– Отец упоминал, что…  
– Тут нет твоих папочки и мамочки, – отрезал Уилл, – уясни это, наконец. Здесь другая жизнь, другая страна, а ты все застрял в каких-то представлениях. Нет никаких альф, и кроме тебя, меня никто никогда не пытался обидеть или изнасиловать, понятно? Ты знаешь, и я очень рад, что живу там, где мне ничего не грозит. Как жаль, что из-за каких-то озабоченных идиотов ты оказался в моем доме!

Ганнибал мрачно глянул на него, крайне недовольный грубостью в свой адрес.  
– Похоже, ты не знаком с правилами хорошего тона. Пора тебя научить.  
– Себя учи, – отрезал Уилл и поднялся со стула, но не успел выйти из кухни. Ганнибал схватил его сзади, неожиданно и так быстро, что Уилл не смог вовремя оттолкнуть его от себя. Схватил, и стиснув крепко, поволок в комнату. Уилл едва мог вздохнуть, в ушах зазвенело от недостатка кислорода, и собственная уязвимость перед альфой показалась ему унизительной. Укусив его за предплечье, Уилл стиснул зубы так крепко, как только мог, но тот не обратил внимания. Резко вздернув его руки над головой, Ганнибал привязал его запястья ремнем к торчащему креплению и замер, разглядывая его и сцепив пальцы в замок. Уилл бесшумно сглотнул вязкую слюну, подбирая подходящие слова, но Ганнибал на мгновение прижал палец к его губам. А затем прогнал собак на кухню, задержался там, но скоро вернулся.

– Неужели тебе так нравится быть мудаком? – Уилл попытался охладить его пыл, но Ганнибал не ответил. На губах его блуждала едва заметная улыбка.  
Аккуратный, стройный и подтянутый, несмотря на неидеально сидевшую одежду, он встал на одно колено перед Уиллом.  
– Хочешь, чтоб я посвятил тебя в рыцари? – сипло усмехнулся Уилл, потому что во рту все пересохло. Ему не нравилась ни эта улыбка, ни едва заметный блеск в глазах.  
– Нет, – мягко ответил Ганибал, – но я бы предпочел, что бы ты немного задумался о чистоте речи. О том, что ты и как ты говоришь.  
– Иди ты!..  
Уилл попытался увернуться от прикосновения, но тот ловко расстегнул на нем джинсы, чуть стянув их вниз. В груди стало тесно, и Уилл едва смог вздохнуть, почувствовав нарастающее напряжение.  
– Мне кажется, – невыразительно заметил Ганнибал, обводя пальцем контур его вставшего члена, – ты готов воспринять урок.  
Уилл отвернулся, промолчав, потому что тело отвечало куда более красноречиво, но Ганнибал, выпрямившись, взял его за подбородок и развернул его лицо к себе:  
– Слушай меня внимательно. У моей омеги не может быть такого грязного языка.  
– И что ты сделаешь? – ухмыльнулся Уилл, ощущая, как джинсы медленно сползают с бедер. – Вымоешь мне рот с мылом?  
– Не знаю, поможет ли это, – вздохнул Ганнибал, оглаживая его лицо кончиками пальцев, – возможно, твой непослушный грязный язык проще тщательно вымыть под проточной водой, отварить и подать с лаймом.

Уилл невольно заглянул ему в глаза и замер от ужаса, потому что осознал – Ганнибал не шутит. Ганнибал действительно был готов это сделать. Холодный блеск в его взгляде не оставлял сомнений. Еще пятнадцать минут назад Уилл спорил с ним, а теперь слишком ясно вспомнил то, что произошло в то утро на кухне. Когда Ганнибалу оказалось проще придушить его, чем поговорить и что-то объяснить. Это было нападение без всяких слов, просто рывок, инстинкт, рефлекс убивать, которому Ганнибал не желал сопротивляться и нисколько не стеснялся его, а похоже, наоборот, гордился этим.  
– Открой рот, – приказал Ганнибал, касаясь его рта подушечкой большого пальца.  
– Слушай, это переходит границы... – пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, как палец давит на губы. Ганнибал замер, сощурив глаза.

– Черт, если тебе это так важно, я больше не стану называть тебя мудаком... – выдохнул Уилл, невольно облизнув его палец, – только успокойся, идет? Хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся краем рта и мягко постучал пальцем по его губам.  
– Чего еще ты хочешь? – выпалил Уилл, дернувшись в сторону, изрядно напуганный его поведением, – я пообещал уже, что еще?  
– Я велел тебе открыть рот, – напомнил Ганнибал, – ты продолжаешь упрямиться?  
– Ох... – только и выдохнул Уилл, облизнулся и чуть приоткрыл рот с влажным звуком.  
– Шире.  
Зажмурившись на мгновение, Уилл открыл рот пошире, нижняя челюсть задрожала от плохо сдерживаемых чувств.  
– Хорошо, – похвалил Ганнибал, погладил его за ухом, – ты можешь еще шире, я знаю.  
Уилл собрался было выругаться на него, но не смог, слишком пугающе спокоен и одновременно нестабилен был Ганнибал. Ощущая легкий дискомфорт, он широко открыл рот, облизнув вмиг пересохшие губы. Связанный и взволнованный, Уилл чувствовал себя крайне уязвимым в этот момент.

– Умница, – хмыкнул Ганнибал, обводя его губы, раскрытые буквой "о". Вытащив чистый носовой платок, он аккуратно скомкал его и пропихнул ему в рот. Вторым платком он закрепил кляп на месте, связав края платка узлом на затылке.  
Уилл напряженно уставился ему в глаза.  
– Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой, – признался Ганнибал, поглаживая его по щеке, – но если ты продолжишь ругаться, мы не сможем этого делать.  
Уилл шумно выдохнул, нахмурив брови.  
– Я надеюсь, что ты поймешь мою просьбу и научишься разговаривать, – сказал Ганнибал, поворошив его по волосам, – я хочу, чтобы мы понимали друг друга. Ты хочешь этого?  
Уилл нехотя кивнул.  
– Расставь ноги, – велел Ганнибал, возвращаясь к его стоящему члену, и Уилл послушался, невольно подаваясь его прикосновениям. Но Ганнибал не стал ласкать его, он просто показал Уиллу корень дайкона, который зачем-то принес с кухни, принялся обстругивать его демонстративно, складывая очистки на блюдечко.  
– Для того, что бы я был уверен, что ты запомнишь мою просьбу, – пояснил Ганнибал, потянул вниз его трусы и, коснувшись промежности двумя пальцами, собрал немного смазки, которая успела натечь. Уилл глухо застонал и закатил глаза.  
– Расслабься, – раздался негромкий приказ, и твердый конец корня уперся в плотно сжатое отверстие. Уилл вновь застонал, не собираясь поддаваться, но смазка, по капле сочившаяся из тела, позволила без особых проблем ввести дайкон. Ганнибал осторожно и бережно втолкнул его почти наполовину и, закусив губу, поглядел, как плотно его мышцы обхватывают светлый, сухой корень. А затем совершенно безжалостно выпрямился и отошел в сторону.  
– У тебя есть возможность подумать над своим поведением, – сообщил он, и Уилл громко взвыл, не собираясь с этим мириться. Однако он ничего не мог поделать. Его тело, разгоряченное и возбужденное, желало продолжения, твердый крепкий корень не давал покоя, тонкая струйка смазки стекла по нему. Пряный жар разошелся по телу, дайкон будто начал нагреваться изнутри. Уилл застонал, но Ганнибал, безразличный к его страданиям, взял книгу и уселся в кресло, не собираясь даже смотреть.

Густая слюна пропитала ткань платка, Уилл едва не захлебнулся ей, кое-как продышавшись – а между ног постепенно разгорался самый настоящий пожар. От острого, пряного дайкона внутри все горело, кровь прилила к низу живота, и Уилл выгнулся, пытаясь освободиться, но только почувствовал, как корень глубже входит в его тело. Ощущение вновь заставило его застонать, вскрикнуть всем телом.

Ганнибал молча, сосредоточенно читал, будто не чуял боли и отчаяния, разлитого в воздухе. Уилл сознавал, что может рвануться в сторону с силой и вывернуть крепление из стены, но не делал этого, не мог, не хотел сопротивляться приказу своего альфы, боролся с собой из последних сил. И, стиснув зубы, тихо, жалобно взвыл.  
Тихо прошелестела страница, но через пару секунд Ганнибал все же отложил книгу в сторону и подошел к нему. Лицо его, перекошенное странной гримасой, было похоже на пополам разбитую маску.

– Мммрррф... – застонал Уилл, подняв к нему лицо, подбородок блестел от слюны. Ганнибал молча скользнул пальцами меж его ног, плавным, тягучим движением вынимая корень, смазка потекла по запястью. Уилл тихо ахнул, невольно прогнувшись в спине, стиснул ноги, отчего внутри все сжалось в тугой, пульсирующий похотью и болью комок. Сдержанно выдохнул, Ганнибал поднялся, освободил кисти Уилла от ремня, подхватил его на руки и отнес в ванную.

Прохладная вода смягчила жаркую боль, и Уилл заскулил, как побитый пес, прижался головой к груди Ганнибала, который сосредоточенно мыл его, спокойными, методичным движениями. Рубашка его промокла, с манжет струилась вода, но Ганнибал, будто не замечая этого, поцеловал Уилла в сухой, горячий лоб. Донельзя странная ласка от того, кто недавно угрожал отрезать язык, но Уилл запрокинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуй. Удивленный Ганнибал замер, не сознавая, что делать, но на щеках у него тоже расцвел румянец, будто в сердце ему кто-то воткнул жгучий дайкон.  
– Ммм... – протестующие застонал Уилл, почувствовав зубы, сомкнувшиеся на языке. Пальцы стиснули ошейник туго, поцелуй был жестким, губы саднило, но достигал до дна души, дыхание замирало. Шум воды гудел в ушах, и Уилл едва сознавал связь с реальностью, не вполне понимая, жив он или из него поцелуем выпили душу.  
– Тсс... – прошептал Ганнибал, не позволяя ему подняться. – Подожди, я возьму полотенце.  
И, выключив воду, он сам накинул на Уилла полотенце, сам вытер его, коротко поцеловав в макушку. Прошептал что-то на ухо, ласковое и совершенно непонятное, после чего спросил:  
– Хочешь ужинать? – спросил Ганнибал.  
Уилл молча закивал, будто рот по-прежнему был заткнут кляпом. Ганнибал потерся лбом о его лоб и, улыбнувшись, вышел, прямой, подтянутый и совершенно жуткий.  
Альфа.  
Уилл сморгнул раз, другой, постепенно возвращаясь в себя, сердце, выжатое до капли, билось в груди сухим и горячим камнем. И, кое-как приведя себя в порядок, он зашел в комнату, заглянул под тумбочку для книг, а после – на кухню.

В голове плескались разрозненные мысли, будто он не высыпался целую неделю, а потом пытался решить сложную задачу, усталым, сонном мозгом. Или же этого сердце не выспалось, потому что тоже более, тоже не могло принять верного решения. Несмотря на то, что вывод был вполне понятен, Уилл все еще колебался. Потому что вывод на самом деле был не один. Потому что можно было в очередной раз закрыть глаза и подумать о том, как хорошо жить вместе. Как замечательно просыпаться в обнимку с альфой, и что он чувствует к нему на самом деле.

– Я думаю, нам стоит плотно поужинать, – поделился соображениями Ганнибал, вынувший приличный кусок мяса для разморозки. Уилл неопределенно хмыкнул и, держа в руке пистолет, молча прошел мимо, распахнул дверь и встал у порога.  
\- С меня достаточно, - объявил он.  
Ганнибал поднял на него внимательный взгляд.  
– Уйди, – сказал Уилл, тяжело дыша, – уйди прочь.  
– Хочешь в меня выстрелить?  
– Я хочу, чтобы тебя здесь не было, – объяснил Уилл, прижал ребро ладони к кадыку, – ты мне вот уже где. Ты хоть знаешь, как мне было страшно? Думаю, что нет. Уходи.  
– Значит, ты меня прогоняешь? – уточнил Ганнибал, словно не мог в это поверить. Словно всерьез считал, что можно стерпеть все это, простить унижение и закрыть глаза на жестокость. Стоял и смотрел на него презрительно, и в то же время преданно, почти что просительно, совершенно не стесняясь давить на жалость тому, над кем так недавно издевался.  
– Ты совсем больной, – пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, как щиплет в глазах, – я знаю, что тебе некуда податься... но я не могу больше. Мне плохо с тобой.  
– Ты утверждал обратное.  
– Да, но я был не в себе! Я слишком хочу... хотел верить в то, что ты не такой плохой, что после изолятора тебе сложно привыкнуть к нормальным отношениям. Я хотел, но ты рвешь меня на лоскутки! Скоро не останется ничего!

Ганнибал смерил его взглядом, от пистолета в опущенной руке до усталых красных глаз. Высокомерная усмешка исчезла с его лица, он больше не улыбался, но так и не сказал ничего. Не раскаялся, не почувствовал себя виноватым. Ни на минуту даже не усомнился в себе, терпеливо и цепко изучая Уилла: вдруг даст слабину и позволит остаться.

– Уходи, – повторил Уилл, вынуждая себя повторить, не жалеть Ганнибала – потому что тот никого не жалел.  
Распахнутая дверь вытягивала тепло, свет падал в нее, исчезая, словно в черной дыре. Ганнибал молча отвернулся, прошел сквозь дверной проем, прочь из уюта, любви и заботы, как будто в открытый космос шагнул. И аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

Уилл, совершенно потерянный, не почувствовал никакого удовлетворения – пустота высосала из него все чувства, и даже радость от того, что он поступил правильно, померкла. Он выбросил импровизированный фартук, не в силах думать о Ганнибале, вернее, о его отсутствии. В кухонном шкафчике нашлась початая бутылка виски, Уилл взял было в руки, но при одной мысли об алкоголе его едва не вывернуло наизнанку.  
Он поставил ее на место и, подозвав к себе Уинстона, зарылся лицом в жесткий мех. После полуночи не случилось ничего хорошего.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Каждый человек наполовину состоит из других людей. Мозг каждого человека работает в тесном взаимодействии с другими, и это взаимодействие настолько сильно, что человечество можно рассматривать как единый цельный организм.

Голос преподавателя разносился по аудитории, и даже Уилл, который сидел в дальнем темном углу, слышал все прекрасно. И, несмотря на то, что доктор Блум читала лекцию с убедительностью, и невозможно было сомневаться ни в ней, ни в ее знаниях – но Уилл никак не мог понять, что именно она хочет сказать. Что все его попытки как можно меньше сталкиваться с людьми – тщетны? Что он, сам того не желая, и есть то самое человеческое общество?

\- Огромное количество нейронных сетей в мозгу человека неразрывно связано с другими людьми. Каждый человек, с которым вы когда-либо общались, навсегда меняет картину вашего мозга. Когда вы общаетесь с кем-то, то ярко чувствуете страдания этого человека, оцениваете его намерения и понимаете его эмоции. И чем дольше вы общаетесь, тем сильнее ваши связи, тем больше места занимает другой человек в вашей картине мира.

Уилл бесшумно выдохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы, стискивая их до боли. Лекция оказалась невыносимой – он не мог допустить до себя мысль, что кое-кто оказал на него влияние пару месяцев назад. Он хотел бы навсегда вычеркнуть произошедшее из памяти и забыть, как забывают все ужасные вещи. Он хотел уйти прочь, прямо сейчас, и больше ничего не слышать об этом. И одновременно он очень сильно хотел подойти к доктору Блум и расспросить ее подробнее – неужели нельзя вернуть все так, как было? Вычистить все ненужные связи в мозгу, вырезать лишние чувства.

Доктор Блум поглядела в его сторону, словно услышала его мысли – хотя, наверное, Уилл вздыхал не так уж бесшумно, как ему хотелось.  
\- Рассмотрим подробнее механизм образования нейронных связей, - произнесла она, нажав кнопку на пульте. Свет в аудитории погас, и на экране проектора появилась схема. Уилл потер ладонью лицо, почувствовав себя в некоторой безопасности. Он знал, что у доктора Блум есть психотерапевтическая практика, что она отличный специалист, и, должно быть, видит Уилла насквозь. О, ему бы этого не хотелось.

Когда Уилл разобрался с… с тем, кто вторгся в его жизнь, ему меньше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы кто-либо узнал о произошедшем. Он никогда не был близок с другими омегами с потока, но все равно боялся, что они узнают, учуют о том, что было. Расскажут другим. Будут обсуждать между собой. А когда им надоест просто обсуждать, они захотят расспросить Уилла о подробностях. Захотят поделиться опытом. Трясина человеческого общества будет засасывать его все глубже.

Нет, нет, нет. Никого это не касается. Уже два месяца прошло. Все кончилось, все прошло бесследно, полиция заявила, что все беглые заключенные пойманы либо убиты. Пока шла облава, Уилл с ужасом ходил мимо этих досок с объявлениями, боялся смотреть на фотографии – но когда случайно взглянул, то обнаружил, что того самого альфы нет среди прочих. Как будто тот, кого он подобрал, и вовсе не сбегал ниоткуда. Почему же он выглядел как беглец? Зачем скрывался?

Уилл старался убедить себя, что все произошедшее – всего лишь горячечный бред. Как бы хотелось поверить, что он просто-напросто подхватил простуду, болезнь пришлась на течку, и произошедшее было лишь игрой возбужденного мозга. Сон о потрясающем любовнике, который делал с ним все, что хотел. Отличная теория.

Прекраснее лжи не найти.

И как же приятно было верить в эту ложь.

***

На старой хлипкой полке магазинчика Эда стояло чудо из чудес: персональный компьютер. Уилл так и замер перед витриной, недоверчиво разглядывая экзотического монстра посреди радиоприемников и телевизоров. В пыльном выпуклом мониторе отражался весь небольшой магазинчик, сам Уилл и копавшийся в бумагах Эд.  
\- Не смотри на него, парень, - сказал Эд, не отрываясь от бумаг, - это рухлядь на запчасти.  
\- Рухлядь? Они появились в продаже три месяца назад!  
\- Именно, что рухлядь. Заводской брак плюс мутная история, гарантии нет. Поэтому надо разобрать его на запчасти и продать работающие. Я сам этим займусь, а для тебя я уже подготовил заказы.  
Уилл потер подбородок, оглядывая монолитный светлый корпус. Что означала фраза про мутную историю? Что компьютер лишился хозяина криминальным путем? Однако у Эда никогда не было проблем с полицией, иначе Уилл не стал работать на него.

\- Твоя коробка, где и всегда, - напомнил Эд. Уилл кивнул, зашел за ней в подсобку и понес в машину. В университете у них были компьютеры, но куда более старые, огромные, медленные. А этот был совсем новым. Домашний компьютер... Уилл знал о них совсем мало, но уже представлял, как много возможностей он открывает. И все они казались такими прекрасными. Гораздо лучше работать с механизмами, чем с людьми.

\- Послушай, Эд, - Уилл вернулся в магазин и встал перед хозяином, - а что с ним не так?  
\- Монитор. Отдельно их нет в продаже, и неизвестно, когда будут. Искать замену у меня времени нет – дешевле толкнуть по частям. Ты все свое забрал?  
\- Да. Послушай… - Уилл сглотнул, сознавая, что его настойчивость выглядит глупой, и едва не ушел, так и не договорив, но Эд, зная его характер, вздохнул и спросил:  
\- Хочешь его себе?  
\- Д-да.  
\- У тебя нет таких денег. Конечно, я не возьму за него, как за новый, но запчасти тоже недешевы.  
Уилл покачал головой. Наверное, Эд был прав. Эд был здорово похож на его отца. Строгий, но справедливый, отец с детства приучил Уилла не клянчить в магазине, да и вообще нигде и никогда не ныть, и чувство стыда за каждую покупку всегда шло рядом с ним. Особенно за покупку для себя. Особенно такую, как компьютер – бесполезная, дорогая, даже роскошная игрушка.  
\- Спасибо, Эд, - выдохнул Уилл, разобравшись с чувствами, - мне это действительно не нужно. До встречи.  
Эд смерил его взглядом, отложил в сторону свои бумаги и, когда Уилл уже взялся за ручку входной двери, произнес:  
\- Постой, парень. Раз уж мы с тобой работаем вместе, я дам тебе рассрочку.  
\- В долг? – Уилл сглотнул, - Я никогда не…  
\- Без процентов, - махнул рукой Эд, - буду удерживать с каждой твоей выплаты. Идет?  
Уилл стиснул губы, словно не решаясь ответить, но закивал головой. Отодвинув волосы со лба, он взглянул на Эда, чувствуя, как крепко стиснуты собственные зубы. Чувство благодарности жгло душу.

\- Распишись только, - Эд перестал пялиться на него с сочувствием и вновь превратился в хозяина бизнеса, - думаю, ты выплатишь все еще в этом году.  
\- Хорошо, - сглотнул Уилл, заморгал, пытаясь скрыть бурю эмоций, охватившую его внезапно. Кое-как расписавшись, он снял компьютер с хлипкой полки, прижав к себе крепко – Эд подошел с другой стороны и помог вынести его из магазина.

Уличные звуки и свежий ветер не помогли Уиллу придти в себя – наоборот, прибавили сюрреализма происходящему. Он что, действительно купил себе компьютер?  
\- Инструкции у меня нет, сам понимаешь, - усмехнулся Эд, помогая поставить компьютер на заднее сидение, - так, давай пристегнем, будет надежнее… Заедь в книжный на углу, знаешь, где это? Там у них полно всего, а если не найдешь – то рядом есть лавка…  
Эд все говорил и говорил, а Уилл послушно кивал, вертя на пальце ключи от машины. Он точно знал, что никуда уже сегодня не поедет. Только домой.

Распрощавшись с продавцом, Уилл сел за руль. Домой. На заправку он заезжал сегодня с утра, и об этом можно не беспокоиться. Хорошо, что из-за событий во внешней политике бензин был дешевым, почти как вода – иначе пришлось бы разъезжать на велосипеде и попрощаться с уединенной жизнью подальше от города. Только это и спасало – возможность каждый вечер выехать прочь, подальше от людей, от всех их чувств и эмоций, невольно рисующих картины в его голове. Ненужные, непрошенные картины.

Уилл подумал о своей стае, мысленно прошелся по запасам еды. На вечер должно хватить. Как жаль, что дешевым был только бензин! Теперь, с домашним компьютером будет гораздо проще следить за расходами, подавать декларации, не забывать вовремя собирать справки на пособие… Вновь волна горячего стыда окатила его терпко – как будто умылся горячим мясным бульоном.

Как безответственно!

Уилл поморщился. Пособие было маленьким, зарабатывал он еще меньше, но при этом позволил себе влезть в долг ради чего? Ради дорогой, увлекательной, ужасно интересной игрушки?! Видел бы отец… Взглянув в зеркало заднего обзора, Уилл вдруг столкнулся с собственным отражением и вздрогнул. Неужели он и правда выглядит как побитый щенок? Эти печальные глаза, настороженный, недоверчивый взгляд вызывал жалость и легкое презрение. Нельзя выглядеть так. Нельзя позволять людям жалеть себя. Ни один человек не станет решать мои проблемы. Ни один альфа не придет заботиться обо мне. Мир устроен так, что каждый должен выживать так, как умеет.

И почему это ему должно быть стыдно? Уилл, распаляясь от злости, мысленно спросил отца об этом. Почему ему должно быть стыдно, если он купил себе игрушку на честно заработанные деньги? Почему, папа? Почему? Я имею полное право тратить свои деньги так, как я хочу. Я никому не делаю плохо. Я не втираюсь в доверие к людям и не насилую их потом, не порчу никому жизнь! Я все делаю правильно!

Ощущение греха за покупку никуда не делось.

***

Наутро Уилл проснулся со свежей головой. Солнце светило тускло, но все равно день был новым, бодрым, приятным, хотелось жить и радоваться жизни – так, как радовались ей собаки, без всяких лишних и ненужных мыслей. Уинстон все утро вертелся рядом, мешая умываться и чистить зубы – после того самого происшествия пару месяцев назад Уинстон словно начал переживать за Уилла и старался его от себя не отпускать. Расставание поутру он вообще не терпел, и Уиллу приходилось каждый раз его уговаривать, словно человека.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как бы мне хотелось остаться дома, - проговорил он с легкой улыбкой, поглаживая Уинстона по голове, - но я лишусь всех пособий, если буду прогуливать занятия. Я же не могу всю жизнь сидеть дома с паяльником…  
Уинстон ворчал в ответ, будто спрашивал – а что в этом плохого?

***

Утренняя бодрость и решимость выветрились к полудню, и невероятно сложно было заставить себя начать посещать новые дополнительные занятия. Строгих запретов на посещение факультатива не было, но для того, чтобы заявиться посреди семестра, нужна была смелость. Уилл стоял перед закрытой дверью и никак не мог решиться. Сейчас он войдет, и все будут пялиться во все глаза. И чем дольше он стоит, тем больше будет внимания, когда он распахнет дверь. А ведь лекция начнется уже через пару минут.

Почему одни люди не могут сделать самого простого? Почему другие позволяют себе все? Как будто одни созданы для того, чтобы портить жизнь, а другие – для того, чтобы ее портили. Но ведь ни одна жизнь не создана для того, чтобы портить ее в чужое удовольствие! Уиллу вдруг стало жалко себя, странная решимость, что заставила его купить себе компьютер, появилась вновь. Да, он пропустил половину занятий, да, он будет тормозить, и все будут хмуриться, но… ну и что? Надо думать и о себе!

Уилл стиснул зубы и толкнул дверь, зашел в аудиторию и уселся на первое попавшееся место в тени. Первые секунды ушли на то, чтобы отдышаться, но затем он поднял взгляд и огляделся. Как он и ожидал, на дополнительных занятиях по программированию было очень мало людей. И, как он и ожидал, все были из обеспеченных семей. Но он не ожидал, что практически все окажутся омегами. Две девушки, одну из которых он знал, и десяток омег. Странная компания. Странная, но не пугающая. Могло быть и хуже. Уилл перевел дух и уставился на свои руки, постепенно успокаиваясь.

Рядом зашуршала одежда, и он невольно поднял взгляд.  
\- Привет, - сказала Молли, с которой он довольно близко общался еще на подготовке к поступлению. Близко по меркам самого Уилла, разумеется. Он сомневался, что Молли помнит об этом, но, оказывается, помнила.  
\- П-привет, - выдохнул Уилл, бросив на нее короткий взгляд. Молли была одета дорого, но не вызывающе шикарно, и это тоже успокоило его слегка.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, - улыбнулась она.  
\- Серьезно? То есть, спасибо.  
\- Серьезно. Ты вообще в последнее время изменился.  
Уилл только пожал плечами.  
\- Будешь ходить на программирование? – Молли склонила голову к плечу. – Вначале семестра у нас тут было полным-полно народу, но сейчас осталось всего дюжина.  
\- Сложно?  
\- Не очень, просто на персональные занятия за компьютером записываться нужно на месяц вперед, и дают всего несколько часов. Поэтому многие отвалились.  
\- У меня есть возможность заниматься дома, - проговорил Уилл едва слышно, как будто в этом было что-то плохое, стыдное, неправильное.  
\- Ты взял компьютер в кредит? – бесцеремонно уточнила Молли. - Здорово!  
\- Да, наверное, - выдохнул Уилл еще тише, и тут в аудиторию вошел преподаватель, подарив ему возможность закончить неловкий разговор.

Вопреки страхам, лекция оказалась не такой непролазно сложной, как ожидал Уилл. Он мало что понял, но какой-то робкий огонек уверенности зажегся внутри, освещая его темный, одинокий мир. Возможно, он был способен на большее. Возможно, он действительно мог не просто окончить университет, но и подать документы на обучение в академии ФБР, как он тайно мечтал с детства. Никогда не говорил никому, что хочет этого, но иногда появлялась уверенность, что он сможет. Сможет что-то большее, чем просто сидеть дома отшельником и зарабатывать себе на жизнь починкой моторов.

В конце лекции преподаватель отвлекся и начал рассказывать про будущее, связанное с компьютерами, про мир, который обязательно изменится уже через несколько лет, и Уилл слушал его, затаив дыхание. Представлял себя в этом новом мире: отличный специалист, востребованный, разбирающийся во множестве вещей. Быть может, человеческое болото – не такая уж отвратительная штука…

\- Я принесу тебе конспекты, - пообещала Молли после того, как лекция закончилась. – У меня дома есть принтер, я тебе их распечатаю.  
Уилл сглотнул, пытаясь уложить в голову слова: принтер, дома, распечатаю. У него был только старый мамин Ундервуд, на котором он иногда печатал.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорил он, едва не потеряв голос, - что я тебе должен?  
\- Ничего! – воскликнула Молли, поднимаясь с места, - нас тут достаточно мало, и атмосфера в группе такая… ну знаешь, мы периодически ходим в кофейню и обсуждаем лекции, парни пишут пояснения к конспектам и делятся ими. Покупаем книги, которые нет в библиотеке – по этой теме материал очень быстро устаревает.

Уилл тащился вслед за Молли как хвостик и слушал ее, стараясь не раскрывать рот. Откуда и за какие заслуги на него свалилось такое счастье? Небольшая группка людей, которые хотят принять его просто так, без подвоха? Такого не бывает. Люди так себя не ведут. Насколько он помнил с самого детства… нет! Не сейчас. Он отбросил от себя воспоминания, запретив думать об этом.

\- Слушай, но я… - Уилл запнулся, спускаясь за Молли по лестнице, - зачем тебе все это?  
\- Успокойся, - она подождала его, пошла рядом, стараясь не убегать вперед, - просто ты всегда сидишь сычом на лекциях. Мне кажется, что ты не такой холодный и безразличный, каким кажешься.  
\- Я не понимаю… но ладно. Если я смогу оказаться полезным… но, наверное, мне будет сложно общаться… если никто не будет меня заставлять…  
\- Просто расслабься, - Молли остановилась у кабинета. Взглянула вначале серьезно, а потом рассмеялась, отчего кончик ее носа смешно и едва заметно задергался. – Что с тобой? Я просто пытаюсь быть приветливой, так как ты у нас новичок, вот и все.  
\- Понятно, - выдохнул Уилл, хотя не понимал ничего. Он провел ладонью по волосам, попытавшись пригладить кудри, решил, что надо сказать в ответ что-то такое же приятное. Но что?  
Молли все еще смотрела на него с улыбкой, и Уилл негромко выдавил из себя:  
\- Если ты хочешь сходить куда-нибудь в кофейню, наверное, я…  
\- Нет! – она со смехом оборвала его, поняв предложение по-своему, - я не имела в виду гулять с тобой вдвоем. Вообще-то у меня есть парень.  
\- Да, - сказал Уилл, окончательно запутавшись. Причем тут какой-то парень?  
\- Ты, конечно, милый и такой… неопасный, славный… но я уже встречаюсь с одним крутым парнем. Он играет в бейсбол, знаешь ли.  
\- Да, - опять сказал Уилл, послушно стоя рядом. Он вовсе не собирался гулять с Молли! Он вообще никогда и ни с кем не собирался гулять, на его долю уже хватило романтической эротики со вкусом крови.  
\- Я всего лишь хочу не порушить вашу атмосферу в группе, вот и все.  
\- А, понятно. Я тебе помогу, все будет ок! – Молли улыбнулась снова и взглянула на дверь кабинет, - ладно, мне пора на прием. Знаешь ли, нам с парнем не нужны незапланированные сюрпризы.  
\- Тогда пока, - выдохнул Уилл, устав от общения. Проводив взглядом фигурку Молли, скользнувшей за дверь, он перевел взгляд на табличку: «Женская консультация». И когда это только успели придти в медицинский корпус?! Уилл оглянулся, удивленно потирая глаза. Как же сложно общаться с людьми! Кажется, его эмоциональный предел давно был перейден – слишком много новых чувств, мыслей, планов на жизнь. Все это надо было осознать и обдумать.

Он обвел взглядом помещение, пытаясь понять, через какой выход попасть в другое крыло, задержался взглядом на большом плакате: «Планирование семьи». На картинке были изображены парень с девушкой, причем парень так карикатурно заботливо придерживал девушку за плечи, что Уиллу стало не по себе. Вся эта забота и нежность хорошо выглядит лишь на рисунках. Интересно, этот бейсболист также ласково держит Молли за плечи?

Радостное возбуждение схлынуло, оставив усталость. Уилл присел на подоконник на минуту, пытаясь справиться с нервами, но дурацкий плакат так и притягивал внимание. Странно, что на всех картинках были изображены лишь беременные девушки. Когда-то, как он помнил с тринадцати лет, на уроках сексуального воспитания в школе, в методичках обязательно рисовали и беременных омег тоже. Словно государству были неудобны омеги с их альтернативной анатомией. Словно все это было неправильно, и он, Уилл, созданный природой, тоже был каким-то неправильным. От этих мыслей ему, как и всегда, стало тоскливо на душе, и сидеть под взглядами счастливых людей с плакатов он больше не смог.

Подхватив сумку, Уилл пошел прочь, не поднимая глаз. Хорошо, что государство приравнивает омег к бетам. По крайней мере, омеги не объявлены вне закона, и могут жить так же счастливо, как беты. Жениться на девушках и делать им детей, хотя мало кто из омег выбирал такую жизнь. В конце концов, можно было прекрасно прожить без всякой семьи, стать первоклассным специалистом и помогать всем попавшим в беду.

Эта мысль здорово грела душу. Мир был не так уж и плох. Мысль о том ужасе, что творился, когда миром правили альфы, даже не приходила ему в голову.


	3. Chapter 3

Монитор был мертв. Уилл понял это сразу, как только снял корпус – Эд не соврал, действительно, брак. Удивительно, как он проработал хоть какое-то время. Опыт ремонта телевизоров подсказывал, что дело безнадежно. На чердаке, куда Уилл решился подняться впервые за много лет, должен был быть небольшой переносной телевизор – мама смотрела его на кухне когда-то давным-давно… Стараясь не думать об этом, Уилл вел фонариком по стопкам вещей. Совсем недавно, пару месяцев назад кое-кто забрался сюда без разрешения, и Уилл ожидал увидеть полный бардак. Но нет, все было сложено аккуратно, луч медленно переползал по воспоминаниям его детства, выхватывая то тяжелый ящик с игрушками, то набор инструментов для починки яхт. В гулкой пыльной темноте даже собственное дыхание казалось тревожным, как будто чердак все еще хранил в себе следы присутствия чужака. Удерживая ставший скользким фонарик, Уилл, наконец, нашел телевизор и схватил его, поспешил вниз, вниз, вниз, где тепло и светло, где собаки переговариваются между собой, и вкусно пахнет ужином.

Повозившись с переходными кабелями, Уилл сумел подключить телевизор вместо монитора. На черном экране замигали белые буквы, и пусть телевизор был нецветным – неважно. Главное, что можно было взять, наконец, книги и конспекты и начать изучать все на практике, не оглядываясь на время, ведь это была суббота, и он у себя дома – никто не попросит освободить рабочее место.

Время пролетело незаметно, настолько незаметно, что если бы не собаки, просившиеся прогулку, Уилл просидел бы целые сутки.  
\- Сейчас, - пробормотал он, почесав за ушами Бастера, и попытался подняться с места. Что-то было не так. Между ног все словно склеилось от липкой теплой смазки, и стоять с этим было вовсе не так уютно, как сидеть.

Что за новости? Уилл наскоро привел себя в порядок и повел собак гулять, подставив лицо ночному ветру. В воздухе пахло горечью подступающей осени, но до холодов было еще очень далеко, и ветер был теплым. Пустошь, растянувшаяся до самого горизонта, отчего-то показалась ему тревожной, как и крики птиц. Впрочем, дело было вовсе не в пустоши, а в нем самом. Вспомнился совсем некстати строгий врач с плаката: он спрашивал, уверен ли ты в своем партнере? Есть ли справка об отсутствии заболеваний? Сдал ли ты анализы?

Смачная пощечина по лицу. Уверенность в партнере по сексу?! Нет. Уилл понятия не имел ни о заболеваниях, ни о справках. Кое-кто, конечно, утверждал, что в питомнике все было стерильно, но разве можно ему верить? Отчего сейчас так много смазки, откуда непривычные ощущения?

Вернувшись домой, Уилл вновь пошел в ванную и долго изучал себя перед зеркалом. Не было никаких проявлений болезни, наоборот, он выглядел хорошо. Лучше некуда. Молли была права. Уилл с сомнением провел ладонью по привычной щетине и, сам не зная, зачем, медленно сбрил ее начисто. Промокнув порезы бумажным полотенцем, он уставился в зеркало, изучая себя, как чужого. Покрасневшие щеки, губы и кончик носа делали его каким-то болезненно-возбужденным, зрачки расширились, будто он боялся чего-то – либо очень чего-то хотел.  
Намочив ладони, Уилл провел ими по волосам, еще и еще, пока они, наконец, совсем не промокли: ощущение холодного, влажного прикосновения было очень приятным, будто не он сам это делает, а кто-то другой. Кудри распрямились от воды и налипли на лицо, да, сейчас он действительно выглядел привлекательно. Для кого?

Сердце отчего-то стучало в груди, страшно и гулко, будто он был совсем один на темном жутком чердаке, а не в залитой светом ванной.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал Уилл сам себе. Потянулся и вытащил из шкафчика для таблеток старые очки, которые носил в колледже. Уродливые, с громоздкой черепашьей оправой. И, прилизав волосы назад, надел эти очки, взглянул в зеркало, вспоминая себя самого, неуклюжего, неловкого подростка, которые никогда не знал, куда деть свои дурацкие руки и боялся говорить, чтобы голос не сорвался на смешной детский писк. И все вокруг стоят, смотрят, ждут…

Вспотев от воспоминаний, Уилл убрал очки подальше. Ушел прочь из ванной, хотел было почитать перед сном, но понял, что не в состоянии прочесть ничего. Пришлось лечь в постель, хотя Уилл очень сомневался, что сможет заснуть.

***

\- Извините, сэр, - сказала миловидная девушка за стеклом, - но сейчас таких тестов нет. Спроса нет. Разве что в столице штата…  
\- В столице, - пробормотал Уилл, - благодарю.  
\- Не за что, сэр.

Разумеется, не за что. В третьей подряд аптеке не оказалось тестов на беременность для омег. Уилл вышел прочь и уселся в машину, пытаясь сообразить, куда же ему пойти. Поход ко врачу исключен, остается лишь библиотека… Хотя бы прочитать, можно ли определить свое состояние самому.

Хорошо, что хоть книги ему выдали без лишних вопросов. Усевшись в читальном зале, Уилл принялся листать страницы, с трудом вчитываясь в буквы. Появившаяся вчера вечером паранойя никуда не делась за ночь – наоборот, только усилилась. Его пугала собственная сексуальность, проявившаяся вдруг из ниоткуда, его пугала вероятность заражения какой-нибудь болезнью, а уж мысль о беременности!

В бестолковых книгах прямым текстом говорилось одно: срочно идти к врачу. Уилл даже нервно усмехнулся, отложив в сторону очередную книжку. Весь его прежний страх перед медицинским осмотром просто смешным, настоящий ужас ждал его впереди. И дело было не в холодных руках и неприятной, липнущей к коже резине перчаток. Самым страшным был вопрос: кто?

Понимаете, доктор, это был беглый преступник, который вначале хотел убить меня, но потом просто оттрахал хорошенько. И не один раз. И еще, доктор, самое важное: это был настоящий альфа. С внушительным, рабочим членом, а не этой игрушкой, что там у вас между ног.

Уилл почувствовал, как краснеет и сходит с ума от собственных мыслей. Не хватало оставить мокрый след на библиотечном стуле! Что, что он может сказать, что может выдумать? Меня изнасиловали в лесу, а я даже не заметил лица! Я даже не видел, кто это был, понимаете, доктор?! Это был один из тех особенно опасных!

Отличная ложь, вот только ему грозил срок за сокрытие информации от полиции. Объявления были повсюду, он был обязан сообщить об изнасиловании сразу же. А не через два месяца. Понимаете, доктор, у меня случился приступ ретроградной амнезии: забыл, что со мной произошло, и вот как раз шел мимо вашего кабинета и вспомнил!

Нервно рассмеявшись, Уилл потянулся за «Секретами оплодотворения омеги». Раскрыл книгу и случайно зацепился взглядом за торчащий из переплета свернутый клочок бумаги. Вытащить его не составило большого труда, но в горле отчего-то пересохло.

«Помогу решить проблемы».

И ничего больше. Ни имени, ни адреса, ни номера телефона. Ничего. Уилл задумчиво перетряхнул книжку, но ничего больше не было. Совсем ничего. Не желая сдаваться сразу же и решить эту неожиданную загадку, он принялся протряхивать и листать остальные книги – и на форзаце одного потрепанного учебника, среди глупых и похабных фраз, он заметил набор цифр, написанный разными ручками. Выглядело бредово, но цифр было ровно столько, сколько в телефонном номере. Обещание решить проблемы, телефонный номер – и все это для омеги, отчаянно ищущего информацию по своему состоянию. Омеги, который не хочет обращаться к врачу.

Аборты, вспомнил вдруг Уилл, не входили в медицинскую страховку. С тех пор, как ситуация с альфами была взята под контроль, рождаемость заметно упала. Но причем тут аборты, когда он всего-навсего хочет выяснить, что с его здоровьем?  
При том, что он действительно может оказаться в положении! И вероятность есть. Уилл сглотнул, ощутив, как внутри все словно оборвалось. Он никогда не собирался заводить детей, и, конечно, других выходов, кроме как избавиться от ребенка, у него нет, но все же… Все же ему стало невыносимо противно и мерзко на душе, как будто он попал под серый, непроглядный дождь, и верный путь потерялся где-то в тумане.

***

\- Добрый день. Вы позвонили в службу поддержки, - раздался в трубке приятный голос автоответчика, - если у вас есть проблемы, сообщите нам, и мы вам перезвоним.  
Дождавшись сигнала, Уилл сипло откашлялся и внезапно пропавшим голосом сообщил, что да, проблема имеется. Продиктовал свой номер телефона и положил трубку, после чего рухнул в кресло и закрыл глаза. Почти что неделя ушла у него на то, чтобы решиться на звонок. Временами ему казалось, что он просто придумал себе проблемы и теперь пестует их, выращивая до размеров кошмара. Но по ночам Уилл постоянно прислушивался к своему телу, искал изменения. Еще одна такая неделя, и он точно свихнется, и тогда проблемы точно перестанут быть проблемами.

Услышав звонок, Уилл едва не свалился на пол – слишком уж неожиданным он был. Номер высветился как «не определен». Взяв себя в руки, Уилл поднял трубку и произнес:  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Добрый вечер, - раздался приятный мужской голос, - вы обращались к нам. Расскажите про ваши проблемы.  
\- Понимаете, мне кажется, что у меня со здоровьем что-то не так, - очень осторожно ответил Уилл, сознавая, что ступает на шаткую тропу. Если он понял все правильно, то это был доктор, который оказывал услуги нелегально и без лишних вопросов. А если неправильно, то…  
\- Понимаю. Можете описать симптомы?  
\- Я… я не могу определить их. Мне кажется, что их вовсе нет. Сложно сказать.  
\- В таком случае я смогу помочь только при личной встрече.  
\- И сколько это стоит?  
\- Если с выездом на дом, то дороже, - мягко откликнулся собеседник и назвал сумму. Уилл шокировано сглотнул слюну. Таких денег у него не было, но и выбора – тоже. Придется взять кредит, а там уже попытаться выбраться. Назначив встречу на вечер пятницы, Уилл положил трубку и вновь сел на диван, стискивая складки колючего покрывала. Кредит, проблемы со здоровьем… Вынужденное доверие к совершенно незнакомому человеку, которого он по своей воле собрался впустить в дом. И все это только из-за одного человека, чье имя Уилл не хотел даже вспоминать.

***

\- Кларк Ингрэм, - мужчина представился, протянув ладонь. Уилл неуверенно пожал ее, взглянув ему в глаза. Тот улыбался, достаточно приветливо и сочувственно, от глубоко посаженных глаз бежали морщинки. Уилл нутром чуял, что Ингрэм лишь хочет показаться добрым, а что он скрывает за улыбкой - никому неизвестно. Хорошо было бы сейчас сказать «вы пришли не по адресу» и закрыть дверь прямо перед его носом… но что потом? Мучиться от неизвестности? Идти к официальному врачу на свой страх и риск?  
\- Проходите, - хмуро отозвался Уилл, прогоняя собак на кухню. Уинстон зарычал, протестуя, но Уилл резко прикрикнул на него. Тут же почувствовал себя скверно, захлопнул дверь, подпер ее стулом и развернулся к Ингрэму.  
\- Меня зовут Уилл, и у меня был секс, - сказал он в одно слово, глядя в камин. По шее потек холодный пот, щекоча кадык, и невозможно было произнести что-нибудь еще.  
\- Понимаю, - спокойно отозвался тот, поставил достаточно объемный чемодан около журнального столика, - не волнуйтесь. Я уже здесь, и я помогу вам решить проблемы.  
Уилл ничего не сказал, глядя на то, как Ингрэм открывает чемодан, вынимая инструменты, тускло блестящие в свете торшера.  
\- Включите верхний свет, Уилл, будьте добры, - Ингрэм достал флакон с дезинфицирующим средством, - итак, вначале я осмотрю вас, деньги вперед. Далее, по результатам мы решим, как поступим дальше. Вас устраивает, Уилл? Уилл?  
\- Да, - отозвался Уилл после паузы, потому что от тонкого, едва слышного запаха дезинфекции у него волосы встали дыбом. Это какой-то кошмарный ужас, но почему все происходит так обыденно и по-деловому? Он протянул Ингрэму часть приготовленных денег, и тот моментально спрятал их.  
\- Точную цену назову потом, - сообщил Ингрэм, будто это было самым главным, - а вы раздевайтесь, не стойте столбом. Чем раньше мы с вами начнем, тем раньше закончим.

Уилл думал, что проще будет упасть в камин лицом и умереть, но пальцы сами собой принялись расстегивать пуговицы. Нет, неужели если он и правда беременен, Ингрэм сможет избавить его от ребенка? Вот так запросто? На дому? Ингрэм, тем временем, сходил к своей машине и притащил довольно тяжелую на вид раскладную конструкцию. Похоже, у него действительно было все схвачено – и почему нет, если за один вечер он мог заработать столько, что Уиллу хватило бы на полтора месяца?  
\- Какой срок?  
\- Что?  
\- Как давно был ваш секс? – спросил Ингрэм, быстро накинул на себя халат. Конструкция оказалась жуткого вида креслом, и Уилл невольно попятился к кухне.  
\- Пару месяцев назад.  
\- Хорошо, - Ингрэм улыбнулся снова, и на этот раз от этой улыбки повеяло чем-то злым, хотя вполне возможно, Уиллу просто казалось. – Вы вовремя ко мне обратились.  
\- Наверное, - пробормотал Уилл, придерживая за пояс свои брюки. Он послушно расстегнул всю одежду, но все медлил и тянул, не желая ее снимать.  
\- Не бойтесь, - Ингрэм мягко подтолкнул его к креслу, - я вначале только посмотрю. Возьму материалы для анализа на заболевание и быстро выясню, беременны вы или нет. Это несложно на восьминедельном сроке… я понимаю, вы омега, вам неприятен осмотр, но это всего лишь гормональная неприязнь. Умом вы ведь все прекрасно понимаете, правда, Уилл? Вы выглядите вполне разумным молодым человеком, позвольте вашу рубашку. Теперь брюки. Быть может, с вами все в полном порядке, и не придется ничего делать, просто осмотр. Расслабьтесь, руки сюда.  
\- З-зачем это? – убаюканный спокойным голосом Уилл вдруг заметил, как Ингрэм пристегивает его запястья к подлокотникам кресла.  
\- Уилл, я уже пятнадцать лет практикующий терапевт для омег, - сказал тот и властно положил руку на его плечо, - я знаю, что для вас лучше. Расслабьтесь.  
\- Не надо...  
\- Тише, тише. Вот так. Не слишком туго?  
\- Расстегните, мне это не нравится! – воскликнул Уилл и услышал, как собаки отозвались на кухне.  
\- Тише, - Ингрэм сжал пальцы, сдавливая его плечо, - вы мешаете мне и себе. Помните, что чем быстрее вы успокоитесь и расставите ноги пошире, тем скорее вы сможете принять душ и лечь спать. Да, это неприятно, но неприятности случаются.  
\- Я не могу…  
\- Ноги, Уилл! Или вы хотите остаться с вашими проблемами?  
Уилл глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился и раздвинул ноги, ощущая, как холодные пасти креплений смыкаются вокруг щиколоток. Кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками, то ли от прохладного воздуха в комнате, то ли от внимательного взгляда Ингрэма, который отрегулировал кресло так, чтобы иметь полный доступ. Уилл и сказать не мог, как плохо ему было – пожалуй, он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько раскрытым перед чужим человеком. Бесконечно уязвимым и беспомощным.  
\- Отлично, - похвалил его Ингрэм, оценив старания Уилла держать себя в руках. Даже похлопал его по плечу, отчего хотелось дернуться, как от удара. Запах дезинфицирующего раствора стал ярче, и Уилл невольно приоткрыл глаза. Чувства словно пропали, можно было только смотреть, как Ингрэм встает между его раскинутых ног, как касается там – сухо, даже грубовато. От каждого прикосновения по позвоночнику пробегала волна болезненного стыда. Казалось, что хуже быть уже не может, но в этот момент распахнулась входная дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

Казалось, что время остановилось. Как будто Уилл попал в бесконечную петлю, и теперь до конца времен чужие, обтянутые липкой резиной пальцы будут прикасаться к его промежности, а Ганнибал продолжит наблюдать за этим с порога, невозмутимо, с вежливым скучающим интересом.

Каждая секунда накатывала горячей волной, стыд, страх и странное, ненормальное возбуждение охватили тело. Уилл сморгнул, приоткрыл рот – как будто мог что-то в таком состоянии сказать, – и встретился взглядом со своим альфой. Это было как разряд электричества, пропущенный сквозь нервы, жестоко и безжалостно, его затрясло, и горячечное возбуждение сменилось ледяным потом.

\- Сейчас будет немного больно, - предупредил Ингрэм, ничего не заметив. А Уилл заметил, прекрасно заметил одно только короткое, точное движение: Ганнибал чуть разжал ладонь, позволяя небольшому топору соскользнуть вниз, и обхватил рукоять поудобнее. Больше Уилл ничего замечать не хотел, но и зажмуриться не смог, смотрел, словно завороженный, как Ингрэм моментально меняется в лице. Хруст и хриплый, полный ужаса крик был хуже всего, Уилл едва мог вынести это, вынужденный смотреть, как напуганного до смерти человека повалили на пол и ударили, ударили всерьез, топором по живому телу, ничем не защищенному. Наотмашь. Ингрэм заорал что-то несвязно, потом взмах, еще удар! И уже не разобрать слов, лишь хриплое бульканье, тихое, но такое же надрывное, умоляющее, перепуганное. Уилл прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать в ответ, пот лился градом, его вдруг затрясло, словно в лихорадке, но крепления надежно держали его на месте. Ганнибал неторопливо поднялся, выдернул топор с мерзким чавкающим звуком, вытянул руку Ингрэму и наступил на его ладонь. Тот, ничего не соображая от боли, все еще выл, скулил надсадно. Несколько ударов с размаху, и Ингрэм перешел на визг, но внезапно умолк, словно вокруг выключили звук. Слышно было лишь глухие рубящие звуки, Уилл внезапно догадался, что происходит, и тошнота подступила к горлу. Хуже и быть не могло – но внезапно Ганнибал закончил и выпрямился, потеряв всякий интерес к искалеченному телу под ногами.

Уилл попытался справиться с дыханием, но ничего не вышло, в страхе он судорожно глотал воздух, не представляя, каково это – когда плоть вдруг рубят заживо. Будет ли это так больно, успеет ли он потерять сознание раньше?  
\- Нет, нет, - забормотал он, пытаясь сжаться в комок, ускользнуть, исчезнуть, испариться, умереть от разрыва сердца – избежать любой ценой этой страшной участи. Ганнибал обернулся к нему, но посмотреть ему в глаза Уилл не смог.

Окровавленный топор лег на столик к другим инструментам. Уилл зажмурился, но так было еще страшнее: бесшумное дыхание альфы он чувствовал кожей, чужая свежая кровь пахла тревожно. Никогда еще он не был настолько уязвимым, настолько напуганным и потрясенным.  
\- Не трогай меня, - пробормотал Уилл, кусая губы. Пот прочертил по спине холодные влажные дорожки, по коже бежали мурашки.  
\- Мне нельзя? – раздался такой знакомый голос, на удивление ласковый. Уилл не выдержал и открыл глаза. Кто перед ним? Хищник, угрожающий его убить или…  
\- Пожалуйста, - Уилл широко открыл рот, хватая воздух, было трудно дышать, - пожалуйста, не трогай меня.  
\- Понимаю, - Ганнибал кивнул. Брызги крови на его лице все еще блестели влажно. Он поднял что-то темное и непонятное, сырое, все еще теплое, липко пахнущее. Рука.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
\- Как скажешь, - холодно отозвался Ганнибал, - я не буду тебя трогать. Но ему, - он словно раскусил и выплюнул это слово, - ты не запрещал.

Волосы встали дыбом, когда мертвые, все еще розоватые пальцы коснулись его щеки.  
\- Нет, неееет, - Уилл отстранился, насколько мог, но пальцы продолжали притрагиваться к его лицу, шее, щекам. С руки текло прямо ему на грудь, тугие, остывающие капли скользили вниз, к беззащитной промежности.  
\- Странно, тебе ведь нравилось, когда он это делал, - заметил Ганнибал, размазывая капли мертвым пальцем, - во всяком случае, ты был послушен, как приличный омега, и позволял вытворять это с собой.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, хватит… - Уилл не слушал невыносимый бред альфы, пытаясь сдвинуть ноги, потому что прикосновения перешли уже на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Затем медленно вверх, но лишь бы не… лишь бы не глубже… Нет, нет, нет, только не чувствовать это в себе, не в тот момент, когда он выставлен напоказ, словно в витрине. Его альфа, его первый и единственный, вновь издевался над ним, выпуская на волю свою злую, кровожадную, извращенную сущность. Это было так омерзительно, что когда очертания предметов вдруг расплылись, а низкий голос Ганнибала зазвучал где-то в стороне, Уилл успел обрадоваться тому, что теряет сознание.

Лишь бы тот не достал пузырек с нашатырем.

***

Ударив очередную жертву прямо в основание шеи, Уилл выронил топор и наконец-то проснулся, пришел в себя. Дурной, невероятно дурной сон! Он огляделся вокруг – все было на своих местах: собаки дремали, торшер неярко горел. Неужели все ему привиделось? Уилл попытался вспомнить, что случилось во сне, а что произошло с ним наяву, но мысли были чересчур гадкими.

Откинув одеяло, Уилл задрал футболку: никаких следов чужой крови. Своей, кажется, тоже. Сунув руку между ног, он стыдливо прикусил губу, но все было в порядке. Неужели весь вечер ему приснился? Стараясь не спугнуть радостную мысль, Уилл еще раз потрогал себя. И замер обреченно – на запястье красноречиво темнели следы. Значит, все было на самом деле: и унизительный визит Ингрэма, и кровавый кошмар, в который этот визит перетек.

Уже второй час ночи, а Ингрэм приехал к пяти.   
Постель заботливо расстелена.  
Напольное ковровое покрытие исчезло.  
Уилл долго смотрел на чистый, до блеска вымытый пол, рисуя в голове картину произошедшего.

\- Я должен его найти, - сообщил он Уинстону через пару минут. Главное – не думать сейчас. Не пытаться оценить. Ни в коем случае не пытаться понять, иначе можно сойти с ума. – Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я должен найти его. Потому что дальше так нельзя. Ты же понимаешь, что он рядом. Он все время был рядом, а я ничего не заметил.

Наскоро одевшись, Уилл попытался найти свой любимый фонарь, мощный, похожий на фару от автомобиля. Фонаря нигде не было, пистолет он едва не забыл на диване в последний момент, и только полностью собравшись, понял, что совершенно не знает, как искать хищника. Однако, Уинстон, подхвативший возбуждение хозяина, терся рядом, и Уилл вдруг задумался:  
\- Я ведь не стал выбрасывать ношеные вещи. Никогда бы не надел их после него, но и выбрасывать точно не стал. Послушай, Уинстон, тебе придется мне помочь…

***

Отсыревшая лесная подстилка на склоне оврага оказалась скользкой, как лживые обещания. Не удержавшись на ногах, Уилл упал и едва не скатился на самое дно оврага, но вовремя успел схватиться за торчащие ветки кустарника.  
\- Сейчас, - пробормотал он, выбираясь обратно, - погоди, Уинстон, мы никуда не спешим.

Уинстон оглянулся, подбежал ближе, нетерпеливо виляя хвостом. Уилл поднял фонарик, вытер грязные ладони о джинсы и потрепал пса за ухом:  
\- Незачем торопиться. Я просто хочу знать, где он, вот и все. Просто найти его.

Кажется, Уинстон понял его слова, или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, что понял и медленно отправился глубже в чащу по следу, то и дело оглядываясь на хозяина. Пожалуй, если бы не пес, Уилл давно повернул бы назад – дожидаться утра. Ведь и в самом деле, не было никакой необходимости искать Ганнибала прямо сейчас, в этой завораживающей живой тишине. Луч фонарика скользил по корням деревьев, Уилл водил им робко, почти застенчиво – боялся, что вот-вот в круге света окажутся чьи-то ботинки, и что тогда? Он даже не успеет достать оружие.

Луна поднялась над лесом, засияла тревожно, словно предупреждая об опасности. Капли росы блестели в паутине, туман поднимался со дна оврага. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Уилл выключил фонарик – и сразу же почувствовал себя лучше, перестав чувствовать себя мишенью, легкой добычей. Пошел вслед за Уинстоном быстрее, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту и стараясь слиться с лесом, превратиться из легкой добычи в ищейку.

Ощущение времени пропало начисто, и когда пес низко и глухо заворчал, Уилл не сразу понял, что происходит и где он находится. Впереди была небольшая низина, а в низине – силуэт чего-то огромного, округлого, словно кит выбросился на берег.  
\- Тише, - прошептал Уилл, похлопал по ноге, подзывая к себе пса, - не поднимай шум.

Он медленно спустился по отлогому склону, вглядываясь в абсолютно темное нечто, возвышающееся перед ним. Не вытерпев гулкого напряжения в ушах, Уилл вынул фонарик и вновь включил его, пытаясь догадаться, что же он нашел. Вспыхнул голубой свет, незнакомый белозубый парень хищно оскалился, уставившись на него. Уилл отшатнулся в ужасе, но тут же понял, что это всего лишь фотография. Однако во рту все пересохло, и даже дышать стало трудно. «Ооооа, как освежает!» - гласила надпись над головой парня.  
\- Да уж, - фыркнул Уилл себе под нос и принялся рассматривать поляну. Он уже понял, что перед ним трейлер, который пригнали сюда достаточно давно: следов на земле не осталось, только пара сломанных молодых деревьев указывала направление, откуда посреди леса взялся дом на колесах. Уинстон, недовольный тем, что хозяин ходит вокруг да около, вновь заворчал, Уилл шикнул на него, но было поздно – дверь трейлера внезапно распахнулась.

Стараясь не волноваться, Уилл вытянул пистолет из кармана. Не было необходимости светить фонариком: он и без того прекрасно чуял, кто стоит на пороге. Ночная погоня увенчалась успехом, но горло словно сдавило шнурком.  
\- Ты… - начал Уилл, стараясь не сбиться, и, конечно, сбился сразу же, потерял голос, слова и всякое понимание происходящего. Чувствовал, как горит лицо, как будто вся кровь прилила к голове, и тихий стыд за самого себя и свои чувства окончательно заткнул ему рот.

Ганнибал осмотрел его сверху вниз. Не обращая внимания на дуло пистолета, он стоял расслабленно, словно дело происходило воскресным днем где-то в пригороде, и не было этого безумия несколько часов назад. И, оценив Уилла взглядом, он вдруг развернулся и исчез в своем трейлере, оставив дверь открытой. Приглашал его войти? Уилл медленно, словно не по своей воле, сделал несколько шагов навстречу, сам себе не веря. Неужели он собирается войти? Но разве не он сам пришел сюда в ночи?

Нужно было поговорить с Ганнибалом. Логово зверя оказалось всего в паре миль от его дома, а он и знать не знал об этом. Думал, что прогнал его от себя раз и навсегда… как можно было быть таким наивным? Неужели он и раньше не знал, что Ганнибал способен на преследование? На убийство? Убийство с особой жестокостью? «Знал», - прозвучало в голове, когда Уилл переступил порог трейлера. Пистолет он держал наготове, хотя догадывался, что от него нет проку. Уинстон крутился под ногами, но в целом вел себя поразительно спокойно – явно был доволен, что выполнил приказ.

Ганнибал, мгновенно оказавшись у него за спиной, закрыл дверь. Уилл дернулся, инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи, но ничего больше не случилось: тот лишь включил фонарь и начал неторопливо зажигать свечи. Свет отражался от окон, наглухо заклеенных светонепроницаемой пленкой. Обстановка внутри показалась Уиллу до сюрреализма уютной и даже знакомой, будто он провалился в один из старых снов – но, приглядевшись, понял, в чем дело. Клетчатый мамин плед, подушки, охотничий бинокль отца на стене, даже его собственная картина, нарисованная для какого-то дурацкого школьного мероприятия: все это годами лежало на чердаке, а сейчас оказалось в логове Ганнибала. Даже фонарь, тот самый удобный и яркий фонарь, который он искал, был здесь!

\- Ты обчистил мой дом… - пробормотал Уилл и прижал ладони к лицу. Какой-то кошмар. Этот монстр, этот мерзавец ходил к нему, как к себе домой, утаскивал вещи из его детства одну за другой – что за мерзость! Стало противно и сыро на душе, как будто Ганнибал выволок наружу его внутренности и свил себе из них гнездо!

\- Ты что, не мог украсть это где-нибудь еще?! – выдохнул Уилл, доведенный до отчаяния, словно увидел дорогие сердцу вещи выброшенными на помойку, - почему ты не угнал трейлер сразу со всем необходимым? Или тебе приятно было рыться в моем прошлом?!  
Ганнибал ничего не ответил, даже бровью не повел. Опять, видимо, решил, что Уилл недостоин беседы. Четко очерченные, контрастные тени легли на его лицо, придавая возраст и нешуточную серьезность, карие глаза казались темными и безумно проницательными. Уилл и забыл, как он умеет смотреть – так, словно видит его душу насквозь. И какой он притягательный, когда стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, тоже забыл.

До жути притягательный, до дрожи в коленках. Не так, как привлекателен красивый мужчина, не так, как интересный портрет или фото. Скорее, как распахнутое окно на последнем этаже небоскреба. Пустая шахта, парапет моста, место последнего вздоха самоубийцы.

Повертев спичку в пальцах, Ганнибал вдруг сморгнул, убрал ее и перестал разглядывать Уилла, встрепанного, замызганного после полуночной охоты. Постелив еще одно покрывало на узкую полку-кровать, Ганнибал прошел в переднюю часть трейлера, принялся колдовать над крохотной газовой горелкой. Уинстон, отчего-то совсем расслабившись, подошел к нему, уткнулся мордой в бок, словно чуял, что здесь дают вкусное. Совсем не боялся Ганнибала – или же, как и Уилл, не мог сопротивляться?

Кресло напротив кровати, невероятно уютное на вид, с небольшой подставочкой для ног, выглядело очень соблазнительно, но Уилл сел туда, куда ему велели. Кажется, сейчас были все шансы поговорить, выяснить, что же происходит, разобраться хоть немного в происходящем дурмане. Домашняя обстановка, привычные вещи, вкусный запах еды и сам Ганнибал – все это успокаивало его, позволяя немного прийти в себя. Уилл снова почувствовал себя живым. Настоящим.

Горячая чашка с бульоном вдруг оказалась перед ним. В последний раз Уилл ел так давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни… Опустив голову, он молча взял ложку с подноса и начал есть, челюсти сводило от насыщенного мясного аромата, суп оказался невероятно вкусным, умело приправленным, и удовольствие словно растекалось по телу. Как будто он наконец-то вернулся домой после долгого и бесцельного путешествия. Промокшие ноги медленно согревались, и душа, замерзшая цельным стальным слитком где-то в груди, тоже начала оттаивать. На сердце стало уютно и сыро, самоконтроль пропитался теплым сиропом и раскис, расползся как старая картонная коробка. А ведь сутки тому назад Кларк Ингрэм не знал, что умрет. Не знал, что ему отхватят руку топором и прикончат, словно на скотобойне. Он жил спокойно, зарабатывал, как умел, и не знал, что за его пациентом пристально следят. Уилл и сам не знал. Жил, наивно радуясь тому, что навсегда избавился от хищника. Ошибался. Узнал, что ошибался. Ел сейчас горячий суп, а Кларк Ингрэм…

Внутри вдруг все скрутило, словно судорогой свело, дыхание оборвалось. Уилл вспомнил, как жизнерадостно мужчина пожал ему руку, стоя на пороге его дома. Слезы сами собой потекли, закапали в чашку. Чужая, дикая, яростная ревность стала причиной смерти. Если бы Уилл не позвонил ему, Ингрэм был бы жив.

Мягким прикосновением у него забрали чашку, ладонь накрыла его пальцы, стискивая несильно. Уилл ничего не видел из-за пелены слез. Ничего уже не вернуть и не исправить, а как хорошо было бы вернуться на сутки назад и отменить сеанс. Но это невозможно, просто невозможно, и как же горько и больно это сознавать.

\- Делай, что хочешь, - сипло пробормотал Уилл, глядя, как Ганнибал, усевшись в кресло, гладит его ладони, - я предупреждал тебя. Я дал тебе возможность уйти. Ты не захотел, твое право. Но завтра я вызову полицию.  
Ганнибал не ответил, будто ему было все равно. Волосы его снова отросли и падали на лицо, скрывая взгляд.

\- Я вызову полицию, - пообещал Уилл, отдернув ладони. Вытер лицо, пытаясь остановить слезы, и мысль о заслуженном наказании вдруг сделала боль чуточку меньше, - я виноват в смерти Ингрэма. Ты мог мучить меня, хорошо, ведь я глупо доверился тебе и должен был за это ответить. Но теперь из-за меня погиб другой человек!

Ганнибал чуть склонился вперед, теперь ему стало интересно, что говорит Уилл.  
\- Я все расскажу, я должен признаться, я все это начал, и я должен закончить. И пусть даже меня могут посадить…  
\- Думаешь, тебе понравится за решеткой? – Ганнибал вдруг задал вопрос, и его хриплый, низкий голос напугал Уилла. Вопрос сбил его с толку, словно опрокинул в тот самый овраг, куда он едва не свалился.  
\- Мне все равно…  
\- Тебе там не понравится, - пообещал Ганнибал, уставившись ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Я виноват, и я буду отвечать по справедливости! - сказал Уилл, стараясь не поддаваться.  
\- Это не имеет ничего общего со справедливостью, - отрезал тот и поднялся на ноги, замер, стоя перед ним и глядя куда-то в сторону.  
\- Так работает правосудие. И я не хочу это обсуждать, - Уилл и в самом деле не хотел говорить об этом, потому что от странного диалога почва уплывала из-под ног, и принятое решение сдаться полиции теряло смысл в свете сказанных слов, циничных, бесстрастно обнажающих истину, как голубой свет фонарика. Ганнибал молчал, все еще глядя в сторону, но видно было, как перекатываются на скулах желваки.

А ведь желание раскаяться было таким сладким и тягучим, возможность облегчить душу перед законом подсластила горький стыд за чужую смерть.  
\- Ты отговариваешь меня, потому что боишься за себя, вот и все, - сказал Уилл тихо.  
\- Ты не настолько интеллектуален, как я полагал раньше.  
\- Мне все равно, если ты так считаешь.  
\- К сожалению, это правда, - вздохнул Ганнибал, глядя на него сверху вниз с оттенком снисхождения и жалости во взгляде. – Глупость не порок, а несчастье… вижу, что ты до сих пор ничего не понял. Объяснить?  
Уилл дернулся, когда тот вдруг вновь опустился в кресло и положил ладонь на его плечо.  
\- Как ты думаешь? – спросил Ганнибал с прохладным интересом, вгляделся в его глаза, и от этой близости становилось жутко, - зачем Ингрэм пришел к тебе?  
\- Потому что я пригласил его.  
\- То есть, это в порядке вещей, когда взрослый мужчина, пусть даже и бета, приходит домой к омеге, связывает и раздевает его?  
Уилл не ответил. Ему очень хотелось возразить, но внутри он знал ответ, он с самого начала чувствовал, что это ненормально, что так нельзя. Равнодушные слова Ганнибала смывали с него раскаяние, открыто демонстрируя правду, на которую страшно было смотреть.

\- Представь себе, что произошло бы с кем-нибудь другим? С каким-нибудь одиноким, никому не нужным омегой? Как ты думаешь, это любопытно? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, обводя пальцем выемку между ключиц Уилла, отчего дыхание замерло в горле, - занятно разглядывать омегу, который связан и ничего поделать не может? Как думаешь, заткнуть ему рот или пусть кричит? И чем, интересно знать, набиты омеги изнутри?  
Ганнибал повел пальцем вниз, прочертив линию вивисекционного разреза на его груди, и остановился как раз напротив его испуганного сердца.  
\- Не все такие, как ты, - еле смог проговорить Уилл, стиснул его палец и отвел в сторону, - только альфы могут вытворять такое.  
\- Блаженны верующие, - хмыкнул тот, потянулся и достал с полки невзрачный блокнот. Протянул Уиллу и откинулся в кресле, высокомерно сощурив глаза.

Уилл провел пальцем по затрепанной обложке, на которой не было ничего, и открыл блокнот. На первой странице было аккуратно приклеено фото. Обычное фото на документы, маленькое и черно-белое. Обычный парень, возможно, омега. Всего лишь фото, ничего больше. На следующей странице была такая же фотография, только уже другого парня.  
\- Где ты это взял?  
\- В машине Ингрэма.  
\- Просто нашел?  
\- Просто знал, где искать, - сдержанно ответил Ганнибал, - смотри дальше.  
Послушно перевернув очередную страницу, Уилл обнаружил фотографию самого себя. Черно-белый, донельзя хмурый Уилл Грэм, которого только что приняли в институт, смотрел на него с подозрением, стараясь защититься за стеклами очков.


	5. Chapter 5

Уилл долго сидел, опустив голову. Мужчина-бета, спокойный на вид, добродушный даже – и вдруг холодный, расчетливый маньяк? Тем более, врач, а врачам априори приходилось доверять. Это поворачивало мир вверх дном.  
Неужели не только альфы были способны на зверства? Всегда, всю свою жизнь он слышал, что душевные расстройства, неоправданная жестокость, нездоровая агрессия, желание убивать присуще одним только альфам. Общество бет избавило мир от угрозы… и все это неправда? Любой мог мечтать об убийстве, так или иначе. Даже сам Уилл.

\- Это правда? – спросил он Ганнибала, подняв голову.  
\- Что ты едва не стал жертвой?  
\- Что убивать хотят не только альфы?  
\- Правда, - кивнул тот убедительно, и Уилл поверил, - это наш первобытный инстинкт. Никакие маски его не отменят. История человечества построена на костях убитых врагов.

Уилл прижал ладони к лицу, и Ганнибал вновь не остался в стороне. Присел, на этот раз рядом, обнял его бережно. Тихо, почти неощутимо поглаживал его по волосам, вплетая пальцы в кудри, утешал, словно маленького.  
\- Я не могу жить так, - тихо сказал Уилл, отстранившись, - не хочу. Я хочу верить, что жить трудно, потому что денег мало, а не потому, что меня могут убить.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что безопасность граждан – сплошная фикция? Смерть ждет за каждый поворотом.  
\- Нет, нет…

Уилл поднялся. Он не хотел вникать в эту мрачную философию и постарался отогнать от себя тяжелые мысли. С самого детства он и сам слишком много думал о смерти, и только после того, как окончил школу, стал плюс-минус походить на обычных людей, которые умеют веселиться и радоваться жизни. С последними событиями нужно было свыкнуться, а сейчас он слишком устал и напуган.  
\- Не убегай сразу, - попросил Ганнибал его, тоже поднявшись с кровати. Убрал страшный блокнот подальше и предложил: - выпей хотя бы чай и согрейся.  
Уилл кивнул, соглашаясь. Все равно он был не в состоянии идти сейчас куда-либо, поэтому принялся оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь придти в себя.

\- Что это у тебя? – спросил он, подняв с полки папку с газетными вырезками. Заголовки, нарезанные на отдельные буквы, листы, заполненные записями на незнакомом языке. И аккуратно вырезанная страничка из какой-то детской книжки. Яркие, сочные детские картинки, разноцветные слоги. Улыбающийся зайчик показывал, как читается одно и то же сочетание букв в разных словах.

Ганнибал обернулся и замер, крепко стиснув зубы. Лицо его сразу изменилось, Уилл быстро положил папку на место, но было поздно.  
\- Прости, я не хотел рыться, случайно заметил… ты что? – внезапная догадка озарила и потрясла до глубины души, - ты не умеешь читать?!  
Чай уже вскипел, и Ганнибал, отвернувшись, принялся заваривать его, пряча взгляд. Уилл, осознав, что тот не кинется на него и не придушит за любопытство, шумно сглотнул и подошел ближе.  
\- Ты же читал у меня дома. По крайней мере, ты сидел с книжкой… ох, ты просто сидел с ней и делал вид?! Прости, я не хотел…  
\- Я отлично знаю несколько языков, - Ганнибал уже успокоился и протянул Уиллу одну чашку, а другую взял себе, - но ваш в их число не входил. Учить его пришлось на практике.  
\- Мне так стыдно, - выдохнул Уилл и попытался сосредоточиться на чае. Ганнибал ведь был куда уязвимее, чем он сам. В чужой стране, абсолютно без прав, не умея даже читать, он пытался выжить среди врагов. Неудивительно, что он умел обращаться с топором.  
\- Я научусь, - Ганнибал сузил глаза, - раньше у меня не было доступа к книгам, теперь есть.  
\- Наверное… раз ты смог научиться говорить… Слушай, а меня ты тоже видишь чужаком? Врагом, по отношению к которому можно все?  
\- Сейчас нет, - признался тот, аккуратно отпив чай, - ты не такой, как остальные. Хотя я все равно тебя не понимаю.  
\- Неудивительно, - Уилл потянулся и погладил его по руке, - для тебя здесь все до сих пор чужое и непривычное. Ты ведь жил совсем иначе.  
\- Мне никто не говорил «нет». Я уже не говорю про отношение со стороны омег.  
\- Все тобой восхищались? – Уилл криво усмехнулся, на какой-то момент представив себя в другой жизни: ухоженного, в идеально белой рубашке с безупречно уложенными волосами. В огромном, ярко освещенном зале он стоит со скучающим видом, слушая прекрасную музыку, и меланхолично стискивает в пальцах фужер с шампанским. И тут подходят его родители, представляя ему Ганнибала Лектера – прекрасную, очень выгодную партию. Мало того, что богатый, из знатной семьи, так еще и молод, и хорош собой – есть, от чего потечь и начать вилять хвостом.  
\- Все знакомые омеги всегда были очень вежливы, обходительны и вели себя просто очаровательно, - вздохнул Ганнибал, для которого эта яркая сказка когда-то была реальностью.  
\- Не то, что я, - насмешливо фыркнул Уилл, - тебя послушать, так ты просто сказочный принц.  
\- Всего лишь граф, - Ганнибал скромно опустил глаза.  
\- Маркиз Карабас! - Уилл не выдержал, рассмеялся. Рассмеялся над сказочным принцем, который стоял в простой черной водолазке и брюках, с бестолково подстриженными волосами. И над самим собой тоже. – За что ты свалился на мою голову, сокровище?! Что делаешь в моей жизни? Я совсем не тот омега, который будет вылизывать хозяйскую руку, понимаешь? – он нервно усмехнулся снова, - я не буду обращаться к тебе на «мой господин», не буду потакать твоим капризам, потому что я не благовоспитанный омега из высшего общества, а ты давно уже не граф! Пора забыть об этом раз и навсегда!!!

Ганнибал склонил голову к плечу, а потом вздернул подбородок и сказал:  
\- Я всегда буду помнить о своем происхождении.  
\- Удачи, - вздохнул Уилл и махнул на него рукой. Эта непрошибаемая стена самоуверенности не стоила его нервов.  
\- Ты такой ершистый, потому что жизнь тебя испортила. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что вежливость – удел лишь аристократов, но это не так. Временная бедность ничего не значит.  
\- А твоя агрессия – тоже удел аристократов?  
\- Это другое, - заявил Ганнибал, уверенный в своих словах.  
\- Все, - Уилл перебил его, - Хватит. Я больше не хочу с тобой спорить. Я не твой идеальный омега, и все на этом.  
\- Ты мой хороший, - произнес вдруг Ганнибал с неподдельной горечью, - мне искренне жаль, что ты жил так плохо. Для омеги правильное детство важнее, чем для прочих.  
Уилл смутился, отвел взгляд в сторону, встряхнув головой, потому что терпеть не мог жалости. Ему никогда не хотелось быть ребенком богатых родителей. Вернее, он бы не согласился променять своих родителей на более богатых.  
\- Все это неправильно, - Ганнибал взял его лицо в ладони, не позволяя смотреть в сторону. Погладил большими пальцам по его щекам, - ты не знаешь хорошего обращения, потому ты и ведешь себя отвратительно. Перечишь мне. Упираешься.  
\- Не надо, - Уилл пришел в полное замешательство, потому что тот продолжал чушь, но делал это очень убедительно, и весь этот разговор странным образом дергал за струны души. Хотелось даже прислушаться к этому бреду. – Не трогай меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - тот убрал руки, но не отошел, - если бы тебя воспитывали в атмосфере ласки и защищенности, ты бы никогда не закрылся в себе.  
\- Послушай, но как иначе мне выжить?  
\- Альфа должен оберегать тебя. Вначале твой отец, затем муж.  
\- На всех омег их просто не хватит, - Уилл улыбнулся, представив эту картину, - откуда в стране взяться такому количеству обеспеченных альф? Хорошая жизнь не сваливается на голову.  
Ганнибал насмешливо скривил губы, погладил Уилла по голове и ответил:  
\- Изменить свою жизнь по силам каждому. Идти к цели, вот и все.  
\- Ты идеалист, - вздохнул Уилл, захотел снисходительно погладить его в ответ, но вовремя передумал. Избалованный с детства альфа, получавший все по первому щелчку пальцев, первый сын и единственный наследник… о чем можно было с ним говорить? Разве он знает, что такое взрослость и самостоятельность? Он, кажется, до сих пор уверен, что держит жизнь под контролем, словно не замечает, что живет вне закона за чертой нищеты. Без денег и документов, без профессии, без образования… он даже читать не умеет на языке страны, в которой живет! Беглый зверь, загнанный в лес.

Уиллу вдруг стало ужасно стыдно за то, что он вообще с ним спорит. Это было низко – все равно, что бить лежачего. И пусть Ганнибал порой может позволить себе быть подлым, но Уилл так не мог.  
\- Прости, - сказал он, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле, - не надо поднимать эту тему. Спасибо, что спас меня.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прохладно ответил Ганнибал, ожидая, что ему еще скажут. Тонкая, едва уловимая, как паутинка, ниточка власти протянулась к пальцам Уилла, но тот вовсе не знал, что с этим делать. Попросить Ганнибала исчезнуть навсегда? Или же просто-напросто съехать самому, постаравшись скрыть все следы? В городе Уилл будет в безопасности, ведь без документов альфе невозможно там находиться, первый же патруль его схватит и, в лучшем случае, отправит обратно в питомник.

Это был единственный способ гарантированно избавиться от Ганнибала. Кроме звонка в полицию, конечно.   
\- Каждый день я думал о тебе, - Ганнибал признался вдруг, не позволяя трезво думать о происходящем.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты много для меня значишь.

Уилл невольно закрыл глаза, стараясь осознать сказанное. Впервые он услышал подобное признание, привык идти по жизни незаметным призраком, не привлекая внимания. Неужели Ганнибал сказал это всерьез?  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он спокойным, ровным тоном, хотя внутри все звенело, - не обманывай меня. Не надо.  
\- Ты думаешь, я лгу? - Ганнибал сердито вскинул подбородок, но тут же взял себя в руки, продолжив уже мягче, - леса тянутся до самой границы. Я мог выбрать любой пригород.  
\- И почему же остался?  
\- Из-за тебя.  
Звонкое возбуждение охватило Уилла с ног до головы. Никто и никогда не говорил ему такого. Раньше он не задумывался об этом, но на фоне последних злоключений душевное равновесие совсем расшаталось. Ласковые слова словно обернулась вокруг его плеч мягкой фланелью.

\- Я подкармливал твоих собак. Следил за твоим домом, за твоей безопасностью.  
\- Спасибо, но здесь… - Уилл хотел сказать, что ему ничего не угрожает, но беглый альфа едва не стоил ему жизни, как и визит медика-маньяка. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Я хочу тебя защищать.  
\- Зачем? – голос все-таки задрожал, язык прилип к горлу, это действительно так, судьба Уилла кому-то небезразлична!  
\- Ты единственное, что радует меня, кроме моих воспоминаний, - сухо произнес Ганнибал, которому тяжело было открывать душу. Он сжал губы, не стал подпускать Уилла ближе к душе.  
Уилл поверил. Вряд ли он мог бы поверить кому-нибудь из университета, кому угодно не поверил бы. Но он чувствовал, что Ганнибал говорит правду, что он остался здесь ради него, обжился в его вещах, стараясь окружить себя приятным сердцу запахом.  
\- Я нравлюсь тебе, потому что не бросил на дороге?  
\- Нет. Не только поэтому, - Ганнибал вдруг улыбнулся хищно, и Уилл невольно отступил на шаг назад. Кровавая баня поселила в нем страх и брезгливость, неужели можно целовать того, кого насиловал?

Еще шаг – и он коснулся затылком стены. Трейлер был маловат для двоих. Уилл зажмурился, не желая вновь поднимать ссору, слишком нежным, удивительно нежным был этот момент.

Никто не нападал, не разворачивал спиной к себе, не кусал за шею жадно, сдергивая джинсы. Уилл молчал, не открывая глаз. Пальцы стиснули его ладонь, осторожно и неторопливо. И горячее дыхание – на сгибах фаланг. От целомудренной ласки вдруг стало жарко, невыносимо жарко.  
\- Ты мой. Мы должны быть вместе.  
\- Но ведь ты… - Уилл замялся, подбирая слово, - ты недобрый.  
Ганнибал ничего на это не ответил, едва ощутимо касаясь языком бьющейся вены на запястье. Крохотная ласка, обещающая так много.  
\- Хочешь уйти? – спросил он, подняв взгляд. Держал его пальцы в своих так бережно, будто что-то хрупкое и драгоценное.  
\- Я пожалею, что останусь! – выдохнул Уилл, отдернул ладони и вжался в стену, часто дыша.  
\- Возможно. Но тебе понравится, - пообещал тот, сделав шаг вперед. Закрыл собой весь окружающий мир, обнял за плечи и принялся целовать в губы – бережно, не размыкая их, не пытаясь сожрать или укусить. В привычный горький коктейль из страха и разочарования щедро плеснули ласку, такую восхитительно сладкую, что вместе с ней можно было проглотить даже уксус.

Плавно втолкнув колено между его ног, Ганнибал начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, безоговорочно лишив последней защиты. Невинных, почти что братских поцелуев уже не было достаточно, Уилл приоткрыл рот, желая больше. Зачем быть жестоким, зачем причинять боль, если можно было доставлять друг другу удовольствие? Или же боль и страх – обязательный спутник отношений?

\- Я боюсь, - пробормотал Уилл ему в рот, почти не разрывая влажный, чувственный поцелуй. Ганнибал вжал его в стену, и сквозь одежду чувствовалось, как крепко у него стоит. Тем не менее, ему хватило самоконтроля, чтобы чуть отстраниться и ответить.  
\- Это возбуждение. Страх делает его сильнее, не так ли?  
\- Не знаю… - пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, как тело горит в предвкушении и земля уходит из-под ног, пришлось схватиться за его плечи, чтобы не упасть. – Я не думал, что любовь должна причинять боль.  
\- Ты многого не знаешь, - Ганнибал усмехнулся, взяв его за подбородок привычным жестом, - но сейчас не время думать. Просто живи и чувствуй себя живым.  
От властного прикосновения между ног стало липко, как по команде. Уилл невольно послушался, отпустить мысли оказалось гораздо проще, чем казалось – по мышцам словно пробежали искорки удовольствия. Узкая кровать неожиданно оказалась совсем рядом, и вот Уилл уже лежит на ней, совсем без одежды, разглядывая стройный силуэт Ганнибала в неярком свете.  
\- Как приятно видеть, что ты меня хочешь, - проговорил тот, быстро стягивая с себя брюки, - покажи мне, что ты готов.  
Уилл, зажмурив глаза, коснулся себя рукой, скользнув пальцами вниз, к паху. Тут же наткнулся ладонью на крепко стоящий член альфы, горячий и твердый. От долгого воздержания у обоих вышибло последние разумные мысли, остались только инстинкты, вернее, всего один… Стиснув член, бархатистый на ощупь и едва заметно подрагивающий от приливающей крови, Уилл направил его в себя, мучительно прикусил губу в ожидании боли – но больно не было. Непреодолимо плавно и постепенно, Ганнибал вошел в него полностью, заставив застонать от удовольствия, которое становилось все отчетливее, разносилось по всему телу с каждой каплей крови. Неторопливый ритм сменился быстрым, безумно резким, чужие пальцы впились в бедра, рывками дергая на себя, принося бешеную радость.  
Огоньки свечей дергались, плясали перед внутренним взглядом, несмотря на закрытые глаза, оргазм случился слишком скоро и невыносимо ярко.

Неужели Ганнибал прав?! Ведь нет на свете ничего лучше, чем это!

\- Мне было так плохо без тебя, - признался Уилл, позволяя взмокшему, бесшумно хватающему воздух Ганнибалу улечься рядом, вплотную с собой. Не ему, а сам себе признался: да, было плохо. С ним было плохо, без него – тоже. Ганнибал молчал, слишком стремительный оргазм явно оставил его неудовлетворенным. Ничего не говорил, только стискивал пальцами кудри Уилла, тянул их несильно, вынуждая утыкаться головой ему в шею.  
\- Прости, что так быстро, - извинился он вдруг, разжав крепкую хватку. Привлек к себе Уилла уже нежнее и начал целовать в шею.  
\- Все хорошо, - отозвался Уилл, прижимаясь к нему в ответ. - Мне хорошо с тобой в постели. Ты прекрасный любовник.  
Ганнибал сыто ухмыльнулся, похвала явно погладила его самолюбие, несмотря на то, что Уилл ничего не смыслил ни в отношениях, ни в сексе. Прекрасный, чуткий любовник, убийца и садист – и все это сразу. И это любовь? Похоже, что романтика существует лишь в фильмах. Расслабленный и задумчивый Уилл сам не заметил, как сказал это вслух.  
\- Ошибаешься, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, - и начнем с того, что фильмы – не лучший вид искусства.  
\- Ты так говоришь, потому что у тебя нет телевизора.  
\- Я так говорю, потому что прекрасно разбираюсь в искусстве. Ты думаешь, что в примитивных романтических комедиях есть хоть доля правды? Это безвкусный, слащавый, низкосортный продукт. Если брать мировую культуру, величайшие произведения и шедевры посвящены драме. Давно пора заняться твоим воспитанием, - проговорил он, вновь целуя его в шею. Уилл едва подавил вздох. Конечно, сейчас самое подходящее время спорить о высоком искусстве: посреди леса, в угнанном трейлере с альфой-психопатом. Особенно когда его поцелуи спускаются все ниже и ниже.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думал ночами, - улыбнулся Ганнибал.  
\- О чем же?  
Вместо ответа тот взял его руку, коснулся губ Уилла его собственными пальцами, повел линию ниже – а затем поцеловал место каждого прикосновения, оставляя после себя искорки возбуждения. Уилл смутился, потер шею – и тут же получил еще одно горячее прикосновение губ.  
\- Покажи, где ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал.  
\- Ты серьезно? – сдавленно пробормотал Уилл, донельзя смущенный этой щедростью.  
Ганнибал кивнул, вынудив его притронуться пальцами к соску. Это было так неожиданно сладко, что слезы едва не брызнули из глаз. Одних лишь теплых, влажных, упругих губ было мало, мысль о грубом, жестком укусе вдруг показалась замечательной, но Уилл боялся попросить об этом. Вместо этого он просто указал на другой сосок, а затем повел ладонью вниз, вниз, еще ниже, обойдя ямочку пупка…

***

Уинстон убежал далеко вперед, гоняя белок с громким лаем. 

Ганнибал без разрешения пошел провожать его до дома, хотя Уилл не вполне был уверен, хочет ли он этого. Яркое солнце уходящего лета согревало его, обнажая бесчисленные следы засосов на запястьях и предплечьях, но в рубашке было слишком жарко. Уилл повязал ее вокруг талии, оставшись в одной футболке. Все равно в лесу никто не увидит его.  
Кроме его альфы, который шел рядом.

Черная футболка Ганнибала хорошо подчеркивала его стройность, открывая рельефные мышцы рук, и каждый взгляд на эти руки отзывался где-то глубоко внутри.  
\- Ты красивый, - произнес вдруг Уилл. Они довольно долго шли молча, и комплимент, давно затаившийся в душе, наконец-то был высказан вслух.  
\- Если ты так считаешь… - усмехнулся тот, едва ощутимо касаясь ладонью его спины. Как будто ожидал, что Уилл может внезапно свалиться в овраг, и оберегал его.  
\- Ты и сам это знаешь. На твоем самомнении можно построить электростанцию. Очень экологично.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся широко и счастливо. Трава, уже не такая зеленая, как весной, подсыхала и пахла так славно. Зачем нужна драма? Опасность? Страх? Любовь, думал Уилл, очень хорошо чувствуется вот в такие моменты, как этот, когда светит солнце на безоблачном небе.

\- Я буду приходить, - сообщил Ганнибал, когда они дошли до крыльца, - слышишь?  
\- Ммм… я еще не решил. Понимаешь, с одной стороны, мне очень хорошо с тобой, но…  
Ганнибал не позволил ему договорить. Крепко обхватил за талию, притянув к себе, поднял в воздух и тут же сочно поцеловал в губы. Голова пошла кругом, и веселье пузырьками поднялось в нем, как в фужере с шампанским.  
\- Осторожнее! – радостно выдохнул Уилл, когда его усадили на перила веранды, - я упаду.  
Ганнибал медленно покачал головой и стиснул его бедра.  
\- Будешь ждать меня в гости.  
\- Хорошо, - Уилл сдался, провел ладонью по его щеке, - приходи. Я буду ждать.

Улыбка на лице Ганнибала стала шире, обнажив ровные, белые зубы.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Потрогай его.  
\- Слушай, меня это смущает.  
\- Излишнее смущение говорит о тщеславии.  
\- Я просто... – Уилл перестал пререкаться и вытянул руку. Наткнувшись на крепко стоящий член, он вначале просто провел по нему пальцем, а затем обхватил ладонью, стиснув уверенно.  
\- Умница, - Ганнибал тут же похвалил его, ухмыльнувшись. – Просто слушай мои команды и выполняй их, разве это сложно?  
\- Ты меня дрессируешь?  
\- Я помогаю тебе расти духовно. Сожми чуть сильнее, не бойся. Вот так. Теперь двигай рукой… ты ведь ласкаешь себя так?  
\- Редко.  
\- Правильно, - одобрил Ганнибал, жмуря глаза от удовольствия. – Настоящий омега должен получать удовольствие только от члена альфы внутри. Не потому что злые альфы так придумали, нет. Потому что такова природа…  
Уилл перестал слушать этот ксенофобский поток сознания, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Сытые, довольные, свободные от дел, они лежали в постели, наслаждаясь последними часами субботнего вечера. Пусть болтает. Важно то, что Ганнибал стал куда мягче и осторожнее с ним в последние дни, таким предупредительным и вежливым, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше.

\- Возьми его в рот.  
Уилл замер, не решаясь сделать это. Может, он и вытворял нечто подобное в течке, но сейчас он был для этого слишком… трезвым, слишком независимым от гормонов.  
\- Посмотри сюда. Разве тебе не хочется сделать это? – вкрадчивый голос втерся в мысли, - ты же знаешь, как это приятно, чувствовать свой рот плотно заткнутым и тихо стонать, предвкушая большее…   
От этих слов стало совсем жарко, но Уилл держался, стараясь не поддаваться на уговоры.  
\- Ты сделаешь приятно своему альфе и почувствуешь гордость. Очень приятное ощущение. Попробуй.  
Уилл усмехнулся, сложив руки перед грудью в нарочито невинном виде:  
\- Может, мне еще молиться начать на него? И на тебя заодно?

Он так и не понял, как разнежившийся, ленивый на вид Ганнибал подмял его под себя одним плавным движением, распластав на постели, как тряпочку – только бедра торчали вверх. Шумно дыша в подушку, Уилл дернулся было – но бесполезно. Держали очень крепко, и биение чужого сильного сердца отдавалось в его собственном. Словно огромная, живая клетка стиснула его тело.  
\- Пусти!  
\- Зачем? – Ганнибал прижался губами к его уху, пососал, потянул несильно зубами, - тебе же нравится, что происходит.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты весь течешь.  
От этих слов Уилл сразу почувствовал, что в самом деле крохотная капля смазки щекотно скользнула вниз. Облизнувшись, он выдохнул, ожидая прикосновения, но ничего не случилось.  
\- Что…?  
\- Ты вроде бы хотел, чтобы тебя отпустили, - Ганнибал легонько шлепнул его по бедру и отстранился. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Я передумал, - сухо буркнул Уилл.  
\- Не вижу.  
Уилл, накрыв глаза ладонями, поднял бедра. Вначале немного, затем еще выше, прогибаясь в пояснице до предела. Невыносимо уязвимая поза, но страшно не было. Волнующе, стыдно, порочно – да. Но не страшно.

\- Как интересно, - раздался хриплый, низкий голос Ганнибала, отчего член зазвенел от возбуждения. Зажмурившись еще сильнее, Уилл свел ноги вместе, потер их друг об друга, отчего смазка заструилась по бедрам. Ох, он же действительно был готов молиться на этот член, лишь бы не эта пытка ожиданием!  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул он сдавленно, не желая открывать глаза.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
\- Ммм…  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Уилл повернул голову, стараясь приподнять бедра еще выше, чтобы заметили наконец! Ты альфа, хорошо, ты должен брать – так делай это или провались обратно в ад, откуда явился! Но лучше возьми, пожалуйста, возьми!  
\- Пожалуйста, возьми меня… - забормотал Уилл вслух, хотя не собирался, внутри что-то словно развязалось, какой-то узелок, запрещавший ему говорить подобное, - я хочу тебя внутри, иначе я просто сойду с ума. О, да! Спасибо… спасибо… еще… пожалуйста!  
Уилл сладко и неразборчиво выл, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на член, и каждым плавным движением чувствовал радость и желание сделать для своего альфы все, что угодно.

***

Толстенькая пачка купюр, аккуратно сложенная вдвое и перетянутая резинкой, успела покрыться пылью. Уилл обнаружил ее только во время уборки. Повертев ее в пальцах, он быстро сосчитал номиналы и замер, прикусив губу – никогда еще не держал такой крупной суммы в руках. Хватит на все: погасить кредит, отдать долг за компьютер, подготовиться к зиме и еще останется…

Уилл сглотнул, медленно стянув резинку. Вряд ли деньги принесла зубная фея, домовой или какое-нибудь странное омежье божество подарило за потерю девственности. Деньги оставил Ганнибал. У Ганнибала своих денег не было. Судя по всему, он оставил сразу после того, как они помирились. Сразу после того, как вытер топор и замыл лужу подсыхающей крови на полу. Деньги, несомненно, принадлежали Ингрэму.

Деньги пахли пылью, ничем больше. Ингрэм был убийцей. Ингрэм, скорее всего, был закопан где-то в лесу, и деньги ему были больше не нужны.

Отсчитав ровно столько, сколько он отдал Ингрэму за прием, Уилл глубоко вздохнул. Перевязал оставшееся резинкой и отложил в сторону, потому что не мог взять и сунуть себе в карман краденые деньги, снятые с трупа. Даже если он очень в них нуждался.

Может быть, с точки зрения Ганнибала это было нормальным. С точки зрения Ганнибала, вокруг были одни враги и мародеры, которые отобрали у него гораздо больше. Но Уилл, заехав в приют для животных, просто сунул эти деньги в ящик для пожертвований. Пачка упала на дно картонного ящика, Уилл развернулся и ушел.

Этими деньгами можно было решить значительную часть проблем, но на душе, как ни странно, стало легче, хотя образ денег не сразу отвязался, преследуя его по пятам. Особенно ярким он стал, когда после занятий программированием он отправился пить кофе вместе с остальными. Эти кофепития пару раз в неделю были для него пыткой, и вовсе не такой потрясающе сладкой пыткой, как в постели. Если там боль граничила с удовольствием, а подчинение альфе казалось чем-то восхитительным, терпким, пряным, то здесь социализация и взаимодействие давались ему тяжело, нудно и безрадостно. Как будто ему невыносимо долго лечили зуб, сменяя одни инструменты на другие. Что может быть приятного в такой боли? Только мысль о том, что однажды ты скажешь себе спасибо за то, что вытерпел ее.

Почти допив свой кофе, который стоил как обед в столовой, Уилл жмурил глаза под солнцем, неярким, почти что скрытым облаками. Интересная беседа о лекции сошла на нет, и пора было уходить, но усталость уговаривала посидеть еще минуточку. Все молчали, слишком расслабленные, чтобы думать о сложных вопросах.

\- Кстати, Грэм, - Энтони поднял на него взгляд, - зря ты не пришел ко мне на вечеринку на прошлой неделе.  
Уилл тут же покачал головой.  
\- Я ничего не смыслю в вечеринках, мне нечего там делать.  
\- Послушай, я тоже не фанат тупого веселья, - Энтони сощурил глаза, - но не будь идиотом, ты же понимаешь, что вечеринки созданы не только для бесконтрольного пьянства, смеха и танцев.  
\- Для чего же?  
\- Для того, зачем ты сейчас здесь. Зачем люди вообще разговаривают друг с другом, - он откинулся на стуле и взмахнул рукой, словно преподаватель у доски, - затем, чтобы быть внутри общества.

Уилл почувствовал себя уязвленным, но это была правда. Он сидел тут и тратил деньги, которых не было, чтобы быть таким, как все. Омеги, разбирающиеся в математике были, наверное, наименьшим из всех зол, поэтому он и выбрал их общество, хотя и не чувствовал себя комфортно.  
\- Мне достаточно посидеть с вами… - Уилл обвел всех взглядом, чувствуя, что оправдывается.  
\- Слушай, Грэм, если ты хочешь, к примеру, найти себе нормальную подработку вместо починки пыльного хлама, ты никогда ее не найдешь, закрывшись дома.  
Уилл вспыхнул, чувствуя, как жаркий стыд пробирает до костей, словно под ним разожгли костер.  
\- Не убегай, послушай, что я скажу. В прошлую субботу, когда ты не пришел, хотя я и пригласил тебя, на вечеринке был Кристофер с юридического. Ты знаешь Кристофера? Знаешь, кто его родители? Видел его машину? И этот человек хотел познакомиться с тобой, чтобы дать тебе работу, Грэм! А ты просто проигнорировал и мое приглашение, а даже не снял трубку, когда я звонил тебе.  
\- Я был занят, - буркнул Уилл, встряхнул головой и убрал кудри с лица, хотя щеки все еще горели, - ты серьезно насчет работы?

Энтони кивнул, гордо поглядывая на него. Это же гордое выражение обычно появлялось на лице Ганнибала, когда он в очередной раз разъяснял Уиллу смысл жизни, уделяя ему свое царственное внимание.  
\- Так что за работа? – вновь спросил Уилл, не дождавшись ответа. Похоже, теперь Энтони был готов поиграть в игру «упроси меня». Ох, боже, неужели все богатые сделаны по одному лекалу?!  
Энтони помолчал, но, не дождавшись дальнейших уговоров, продолжил.  
\- Кристоферу необходимо научиться работать с компьютерами. Ходить на занятия он не хочет. Он вначале попросил меня дать ему парочку уроков, но у меня нет на это времени, поэтому я рассказал ему о тебе, и что тебе явно нужны деньги. Кристофер взглянул на тебя внимательнее и согласился познакомиться с тобой поближе на вечеринке. А ты не пришел.  
\- Стой, я никогда не хотел работать учителем, - выдохнул Уилл, подняв ладони в воздух, - так что это не вариант, хорошо, что все сорвалось…  
\- Не глупи, Грэм, - Энтони вытянулся вперед, положив локти на столик, - жизнь дает тебе редкий шанс войти в элиту. Второго не будет.  
\- Что?! – Уилл покраснел так, что даже на шее выступили пятна. Облизывая губы, он попытался что-то сказать, но не смог.  
\- Ты умный парень, к тому же, Кристофер сказал, что ты в его вкусе. Вот его номер, - Энтони впихнул клочок бумаги Уиллу в руку, - позвони ему. Извинись, что не пришел, можешь так и сказать, что боишься шумных компаний, что не любишь их. Это будет тебе же в пользу. Скажи, что хочешь помочь ему научиться работе с компьютером. Кристоферу надоело, что все любители вечеринок вешаются ему на шею из-за денег, а пока ты будешь с ним заниматься – сблизишься достаточно, чтобы…  
Уилл, словно в трансе, наконец-то смог подняться с места. В висках шумело от прилившей крови.  
\- Эй, ты куда? Куда ты пошел? Ты вообще нормальный? Идиот, я же ради тебя старался, ты понимаешь…

***

Капли дождя барабанили по лобовому стеклу: погода внезапно испортилась, как и прекрасная социализация Уилла среди омег. Никто из остальных, никто не поддержал его! Никто не остановил Энтони, никто не сказал, что тот говорит обидные, унизительные вещи! Нет, какой там! Похоже, обсуждение, как лучше устроиться в жизни за чужой счет, было чем-то нормальным. Что Уилл способен пойти на такое.

И, что самое ужасное, он на какой-то момент допустил эту мысль до сознания. Склонный к полноте, спокойный, медлительный легализованный альфа с хорошим достатком замаячил вдруг на горизонте. Альфа, который не склонен к насилию. Альфа, который хочет учиться и согласен платить за это деньги! А если Уилл будет достаточно расторопным, скромным, милым и уступчивым… интересно, каково это – спать с таким альфой? Подробности легализации никогда и никем не раскрывались, Уилл даже и не знал, что Кристофер из «этих альф». Никакого насилия больше, никакой бедности, только спокойная жизнь, в которой партнер решит все его проблемы.

Уилл едва не проморгал поворот, крепко вцепился в руль, не желая потерять сцепление с дорогой. Энтони был таким глупым. Таким самонадеянным, таким наивным. А Уилл четко знал две вещи:  
Альфа не будет бескорыстно спасать и оберегать омегу.  
Садистом, насильником и убийцей может быть кто угодно.

Мир был действительно жесток, и до встречи с Ганнибалом Уилл и не подозревал насколько. Сейчас он видел все, на что всегда старался не смотреть. И, кстати, интересно, что сделал бы Ганнибал, узнай он, что Уилл дает индивидуальные уроки перспективным женихам? Они никогда не говорили об этом серьезно, но Уилл подозревал, что такое его альфа не простит.

Какой, к черту, Кристофер с его деньгами, когда выходные он проводит в постели, захлебываясь слюной, лежа лицом в подушку под своим альфой! Когда вечером в понедельник приходится отстирывать простыни, все сплошь в белесых каплях. Это было невыносимо, удивительно, просто прекрасно. И как жаль, что сегодня всего лишь вторник, и до вечера пятницы еще так далеко. А дождь все усиливается, и вдали слышны раскаты грома…   
В такой вечер нужно не шататься неизвестно где под ливнем, а сидеть дома, в обнимку, уткнувшись лицом в плечо и ни о чем не думать. Теплая, тихая, простая радость. Как жаль, что сегодня вторник.

Раскаты грома стали ближе, оглушительные, продирающие до костей, и Уилл невольно отгонял от себя мысль о том, что молния может ударить в машину, пройти сквозь его тело с потрясающей силой. Образ был слишком ярким, вызывал желание суеверно прогнать его от себя. Словно должно было случиться что-то скверное. Когда Уилл наконец-то добрался до дома, то едва не рассмеялся нервно, заметив дерево, рухнувшее от удара молнии.

\- Просто прекрасно! – проворчал он, распахнув дверь с черного хода. Уинстон залаял громко, словно тоже выражал недовольство непогодой. Несмотря на то, что стояли сумерки, из-за грозы в доме было темно и как-то тревожно, сыро.  
Уинстон все лаял, откликаясь на каждый раскат грома, и Уилл потрепал его по голове:  
\- Тише, парень. Слышишь, гроза уже дальше? Скоро она уйдет восвояси.  
Вода стекла с его руки на морду Уинстона, тот недовольно фыркнул, отряхнулся, но лаять перестал.  
\- Мне надо проверить проводку, - сообщил Уилл собакам, будто они могли что-то понимать, - сейчас я все починю, у нас будет свет и горячий ужин…

В темной комнате пахло сыростью и озоном, бодрящий запах говорил об опасности – неудивительно, что Уинстону не нравилась гроза. Стараясь привыкнуть к темноте, Уилл постоял на пороге, стирая капли с лица, а потом пошел искать ящик с инструментами, который он в последнее время даже не закрывал, потому что работал каждый вечер. Резиновые перчатки были неприятными на ощупь, какими-то влажновато-липкими, но Уилл не обратил на это внимания.  
\- Я думаю, что ничего серьезного не случилось, - пробормотал он себе под нос, открывая щиток в чулане. Собаки глядели на него преданно и с восхищением, как будто Уилл был маленьким богом их вселенной, способным справиться с любой незадачей. Отчасти это было правдой, и Уилл усмехнулся, потому что возиться с электрикой ему было несложно и даже нравилось, а ведь для кого-то это было самой настоящей катастро…

Оглушительная боль вспыхнула в затылке, распускаясь, словно огненный цветок. Выгнувшись в судороге до хрустящей боли в спине, Уилл заорал беззвучно, уставился в пространство, но перед глазами лишь плясали разноцветные пятна. Целую вечность ему казалось, что он не может вдохнуть, не может даже пошевелиться, одновременно содрогаясь всем телом. Собаки лаяли, ходили вокруг, тычась носами и трогая лапами, но он не чувствовал прикосновений. 

Кто-то посмотрел на него равнодушно, без угрозы. Уилл сморгнул, облизнул кошмарно сухие губы, и осознал, что над ним стоит не человек, а его собственный торшер. Почему он в комнате, когда он точно помнил, что зашел в чулан? Как он оказался здесь… на полу… с нарастающей звенящей болью в затылке?

Сознание расплывалось, словно разделилось на две четкие половины. По крайней мере, какая-то часть его мышления работала ясно, и Уилл с невероятным трудом поднял ладонь, хотел было притронуться к затылку, ощупать его – и уставился недоверчиво на оплавленную резину на пальцах. Принялся рассматривать перчатки вдумчиво, будто это было очень важно сейчас, собственные пальцы двигались, вгоняя в транс, но хладнокровная часть сознания подметила нужное: перчатки были кем-то безжалостно погрызены.

\- Уинстон, - хрипло позвал Уилл, хотя наверняка с перчатками поиграл кто-то другой. Но только Уинстон был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы помочь ему. Не узнав собственного голоса, Уилл позвал громче, но пес не откликался, и отчаяние вдруг стало невыносимо горьким. Уже не оставалось сил, чтобы встать, и все равно телефон не работает, даже если до него доползти. Прикоснуться к затылку было страшно, Уилл не стал этого делать, предпочитая оставаться в неведении – но что-то горячее уже пропитало воротник рубашки на спине, и вряд ли это были капли дождя.

Дождь, тихо стучащий по карнизу. Собственное дыхание, тяжелое и шумное. Больше ничего. Тишина. Гроза ушла, как Уилл и предсказывал.  
\- Уинстон! – позвал Уилл снова, через комок в горле, стараясь не думать о том, что телефон оборван, а единственный гость придет только через три дня, - Уинстон!

Лежать в собственной крови было неожиданно тепло и уютно, шум дождя убаюкивал, словно уговаривая закрыть глаза, сладко зажмурившись, и разноцветные пятна вновь замелькали перед ним. Боль притупилась, все закачалось вокруг, как будто он поплыл по реке, и это было приятно, очень приятно… но тут раздался лай Уинстона, и мокрые капли полетели ему в лицо, мешая спать.  
\- Шшш, мешаешь, - пробормотал Уилл, не открывая глаз, слишком дивным было это ощущение сна наяву. Уинстон ткнулся мокрым носом ему в щеку, заскулил тихо, усевшись рядом. Чьи-то прохладные пальцы осторожно пришлись по шее и прижались к сонной артерии.  
\- Уилл? – позвали негромко и ласково, словно из глубины сна. Уилл невольно открыл глаза, вспомнив про все и испугавшись реальности, но он уже не был один в темной комнате.  
\- Ты здесь?! – воскликнул он, дернулся, но Ганнибал не позволил ему привстать.  
\- Да, - сказал он, положил палец на его губы, - не волнуйся, мой хороший.  
Уилл посмотрел на него, почти не различая выражение его лица в темноте, крепко стиснул зубы от внезапно нахлынувших чувств.  
\- Тише, не волнуйся, - проговорил тот, не убирая пальцев с его шеи, - а то у тебя пульс станет чаще, а нам это не нужно.  
\- Ты здесь… – проговорил Уилл еще раз, прикрыв глаза.

Тот Уилл, который относился ко всему с хладнокровным, пессимистичным сарказмом, словно отошел в сторону. Невозможно было сейчас сомневаться или не верить в искренность Ганнибала, в его ласковые и одновременно умелые прикосновения.  
\- Я… - пробормотал Уилл, - меня, кажется, ударило током… и я приложился об угол кровати.  
\- Позволишь посмотреть? – необычно мягко попросил Ганнибал, словно речь шла об укусе москита. Уилл кивнул и повернулся, неуклюже лег на бок, и все тело тут же отозвалось болью.  
\- Ничего страшного, - спокойно сказал тот, осмотрев рану, - рассечение кожи, кости целы.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Конечно, - теплые, упругие губы оказались вдруг совсем рядом, Ганнибал нежно поцеловал его в ухо, отчего дыхание чуть замерло. И вдруг его перехватило напрочь, когда Уилл понял, что Ганнибал поднялся и куда-то уходит.  
\- Нет! – вскрикнул он, - не уходи! Пожалуйста!  
\- Тише, мой хороший. Я только принесу бинт.

Уилл выдохнул, стиснул зубы и принялся ждать, закрыв глаза. Он не хотел никакой бинт, ничего не хотел, только чтобы его еще раз поцеловали в ухо и сидели рядом. Может, он ошибался? Может, нужно только расслабиться, а Ганнибал пусть делает все, что взбредет ему в голову? Пусть трахает его, как захочет, ведь это прекрасно, пусть и немного бесстыже. Пусть убивает всех, кто ему угрожает. Пусть только при этом он сидит рядом и целует его в уши, больше ничего не надо и никого…

И, словно в ответ на мольбу, Уилла вновь поцеловали, нежно и любяще.  
\- Сейчас будет немного щипать, - предупредил Ганнибал, стиснул его плечо, - потерпи, пожалуйста.  
Уилл кивнул, готовый терпеть все, что угодно. Теперь, когда его альфа был рядом, плевать на оборванную связь, плевать на все – с ним все будет в порядке. Ганнибал не стал долго возиться, наоборот, он быстро срезал слипшиеся в крови пряди волос, обработал рану, умело наложил повязку.  
\- У тебя хорошо получилось, - тихо выдохнул Уилл, осторожно дотронувшись до бинтов.  
\- Биология всегда влекла меня, - заявил тот, будто Уилл был его подопытным кроликом. Впрочем, сейчас он и был им. Странно, но такое сравнение сейчас его вовсе не обидело. Раз уж Ганнибал был воспитан так, чтобы знать омег лучше их самих – пусть и заботиться о нем.

\- Обними меня за шею, - попросил Ганнибал, опустившись перед ним на колено, - идем ко мне, вот так…  
Уилл с радостью прижался к нему, стараясь не обращать внимания на звон в голове и нарастающую боль в груди. Сейчас его уложат в кровать, и все будет прекрасно… но в лицо вдруг ударил сырой холодный воздух, и испуг, растворившийся было в воздухе, вернулся вновь.  
\- Постой! – воскликнул Уилл, распахнув глаза, - куда ты меня тащишь?!  
\- Не бойся, мой хороший, так надо.  
От этих слов кровь застыла в жилах. Капли серого ночного дождя падали на его разгоряченное лицо, словно облизывая его крохотными язычками. Щелкнул замок, с едва слышным скрипом открылась дверь, и Ганнибал осторожно уложил его на заднее сидение автомобиля.

\- Нет, нет, нет! – запротестовал Уилл, осознав, где находится, - ты не можешь везти меня в госпиталь. Мне уже намного лучше, со мной все в порядке.  
\- Тссс, - Ганнибал положил ладони на его плечи, - волноваться нельзя. Помнишь про пульс?  
\- Я в порядке. Честно! – Уилл посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, - вернемся в дом, пожалуйста?!  
Вместо ответа Ганнибал склонился к нему, поцеловал в лоб. Так мирно, невозмутимо сделал это, что Уилл затих, перестал возражать громко.  
\- Послушай меня, - раздался горячий шепот у самого уха, - рану надо зашить, я этого делать не умею. Пока что не умею.  
\- Но я уже в порядке…  
\- Тише. После удара током может наступить сильный сердечный приступ. Не сразу. Через какое-то время. Я хочу, чтобы в этот момент ты находился не на моих руках, а в госпитале.  
\- Мне уже хорошо, - тихо застонал Уилл, ощущая неотвратимость поездки в город, - и тебя нет в документах на автомобиль.  
\- Зато у тебя есть.  
\- Тебя схватят, посадят, и ты отправишься на электрический стул! Не надо никуда ехать, ну пожалуйста!

Ганнибал в ответ лишь коротко поцеловал его в губы и поднялся, устроил Уилла на сиденье, а затем обошел автомобиль и уселся на водительское место. Без проблем справившись с управлением, он выехал на дорогу, и темный лес поплыл мимо окошка.  
\- Ты самоубийца, - прошептал Уилл, сознавая, что все это происходит ради него. Ну что ему стоило проверить перчатки перед тем, как лезть в щиток?!

Возможно, судьба неудачника – его судьба, подсказал тот Уилл, который не верил в хорошее и ждал только бед. Не с твоим счастьем, словно усмехнулся он, строить планы на жизнь.

Сине-красные огни протянулись по потолку, и усиленный мегафоном голос велел остановиться. Полиция, а ты чего ожидал?! Конечно, вот и пришел конец сладкой нелегальной жизни. Омеги всей страны мечтают о настоящем альфе, пытаясь согреться одинокими вечерами или удовлетвориться бетами, и ты думаешь, ты был достоин исключения?!

Ганнибал аккуратно притормозил на обочине, как и приказывал патруль. Неужели у него есть оружие, и он готов расправиться с ни в чем не повинными полицейскими? Но их слишком много…  
\- Ваши документы, сэр.  
Уилл вжался в сидение. В таком состоянии он был способен разве что умереть. С каждой секунды он ждал казни, словно пленник на языческом жертвоприношении. Вот-вот заточенный каменный нож вонзится ему прямо в живот, а он сейчас слишком слаб, чтобы увернуться.  
\- Пожалуйста. А это права владельца машины. Он на заднем сидении, я везу его в госпиталь.  
В лицо Уиллу ударил яркий свет, и он невольно поморщился, ни живой, ни мертвый.  
\- Простите, сэр, - пробубнил полицейский, отвел луч в сторону, - что произошло?  
\- Из-за грозы проводка вышла из строя. Удар током и рана на затылке.  
\- Черт возьми, он выглядит скверно. Телефонные линии оборваны, так что… - полицейский принялся искать решение, а Ганнибал терпеливо ждал, будто самый законопослушный в мире гражданин, - либо я вызову вам скорую по рации, либо, еще лучше, провожу вас до госпиталя, иначе вам туда и за час не добраться.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - отозвался Ганнибал, убирая документы. В зеркале заднего обзора отражалась его широкая улыбка, - это весьма любезно с вашей стороны.  
Полицейский улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Держись, парень.  
Уилл не сразу сообразил, что это ему, но тот и не ждал ответа. Включив сирену, патруль выехал на дорогу перед ними, и Ганнибал не стал терять времени.

\- Что ты с ним сделал? – хрипло пробормотал Уилл, которого мутило от тряски, - загипнотизировал?  
\- Расслабься, - ухмыльнулся тот, - скоро мы будем в госпитале.  
\- Ты рискуешь жизнью ради меня!  
\- Если ты хочешь сделать мне приятное в ответ, проверь мои сочинения, будь любезен. Я только недавно начал писать на вашем языке, и не уверен, что делаю это правильно.  
\- Как ты можешь шутить в такую минуту? – выдохнул Уилл, успокоившись. Значит, Ганнибал уверен, что все закончится хорошо… почему бы не поверить ему?  
\- Ты проверишь?  
\- Да. Обещаю, - отозвался Уилл, жмуря глаза. Похоже, ему все-таки придется поработать учителем, но для собственного альфы! Какая чудесная идея, приятно греющая душу. Почему же Ганнибал не попросил его раньше? Боялся отказа? Неужели Ганнибал мог чего-то бояться, и этой страшной вещью был отказ от Уилла? Удивительно…

***

События прошлой ночи слились в один странный разноцветный поток, когда Уиллу вкололи дозу обезболивающего. Спал он, как ни странно, просто прекрасно, несмотря на то, что сон был несколько химическим.

Утром Уилл почувствовал себя лучше. Палата была замечательная, чистая и пустая, в голове не звенело, а сердце билось спокойно и размеренно. Можно было лежать, наслаждаясь жизнью, не думать ни о чем… жаль только, что Ганнибал уехал сразу же, как только передал Уилла врачам. Но к чему было рисковать зря? Перед любым омегой он раскрывался сразу же, словно обнаженный, этот запах настоящего альфы сложно было игнорировать. И потом, за фальшивые документы тоже полагалась высшая мера наказания…

\- Доброе утро, - медсестра с улыбкой прервала ход его мыслей, - как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Грэм?  
\- Хорошо, - признался он, по привычке подняв руку, чтобы отвести волосы с лица, но неловко наткнулся на бинт.  
\- Рада сообщить вам, что вашему здоровью ничего не угрожает, - медсестра подвела стойку с капельницей к его кровати и принялась рассматривать руку Уилла, - осмотр врача будет позже, а сейчас мы просто введем вам физраствор. Расслабьтесь, это не больно.  
Уилл улыбнулся в ответ, спокойно и безмятежно, не желая сейчас думать о своих проблемах.  
\- Самое главное, сэр, - медсестра быстро и аккуратно ввела иглу, - что с вашим ребенком все в порядке.  
\- С ребенком все в порядке? – эхом отозвался Уилл, уставившись на нее во все глаза.  
\- Да, мистер Грэм. К сожалению, в семидесяти процентах случаев сильные поражения током ведут к гибели плода, но срок у вас небольшой, и с ребенком все хорошо.


	7. Chapter 7

Никогда Уилл не думал, что захочет иметь детей. Даже когда приглашал Ингрэма к себе домой, допуская мысль о беременности – знал, что избавится от нее, как от болезни. Болезнь, трудность, помеха, неприятность, неудача, провал. Или же возможность начать новую жизнь…?

Уилл презирал семейные ценности и общую помешанность на них. И ненавидел воспоминания о собственном детстве. Ненавидел, в первую очередь, себя самого – за развод родителей, за неумение общаться в обществе, отсутствие друзей. Постоянные переезды, нехватка денег, вечная занятость отца - совсем непохоже на картинки из рекламы. Ах, если бы он был нормальным ребенком, нормальным, как все нормальные дети, то родители никогда не развелись бы! Вместо воспитанного, общительного и приятного малыша он был угрюмым маленьким циником, который не доверял никому на свете. Кому нужен такой ребенок?

И никогда, никогда и никому Уилл не признавался, что отчаянно завидовал всем, кто жил в атмосфере семейного благополучия. Это была незаметная, но глубокая колотая рана. Он знал, что эта рана не заживет никогда, потому что он слишком странный и чужой всему миру, он непригоден для создания семьи.

\- Мистер Грэм?..  
\- Да? Все в порядке, - отозвался Уилл, изобразив улыбку, - понимаете, я не был уверен, что... ну, вы понимаете…  
\- Теперь понимаю, - медсестра взглянула на часы и присела на стул рядом с кроватью, - почему в клинике, где вы обычно наблюдаетесь, ничего не ответили на запрос о вашей беременности.  
Уилл виновато вздохнул и опустил глаза.  
\- Это был случайный секс, - солгал он, - все произошло так быстро… я не думал о последствиях.  
\- Такое случается, - сказала медсестра, не став укорять Уилла, за что он был ей очень благодарен. После небольшой паузы она очень аккуратно спросила: - Это произошло по взаимному согласию?  
\- Да, у меня нет никаких претензий к тому, кто это сделал. Мы… мы уже разошлись, я практически ничего не знаю об этом человеке, - быстро затараторил Уилл, чувствуя, как горячий румянец заливает его лицо. Сначала он, как мартовское животное, подстелился под альфу, а теперь еще и врал… Уилл никогда не думал, что опустится так низко! Но сейчас он врал ради спасения лектеровской шкуры, это немного утешало.

\- То есть, вы не живете с отцом ребенка?  
\- Нет! – Уилл пытался сохранить лицо, но ему это давалось с большим трудом. – Мы не общаемся, и я не хочу его искать.  
\- А тот молодой человек, что доставил вас в госпиталь? Он уехал так быстро, что мы не успели выяснить, кто он.  
\- Случайный человек, который согласился мне помочь, - твердо сказал Уилл, - он не имеет ко мне никакого отношения.  
\- Это хорошо.  
\- Что?  
\- Это хорошо, - повторила медсестра, сбив Уилла с толку, - надеюсь, он больше не попадется вам на пути, мистер Грэм.  
\- Но почему, ведь он помог мне…  
\- Послушайте, я долгое время работаю в центре «Братья и сестры», - она подняла ладонь, коснувшись бэйджика на груди, - наш центр находится на территории госпиталя, и мы оказываем помощь беременным, оказавшимся в тяжелом положении. Именно поэтому вы находитесь здесь, а не в общем блоке.  
Уилл нахмурился. Он никогда не слышал о таком центре, зато телефон подпольного врача Ингрэма попался ему чуть ли не сразу!  
\- Какое это все отношение имеет к парню, который подвез меня?  
\- Вы не поверите, как много людей ведет себя мерзко и непорядочно по отношению к собственным партнерам, - сказала медсестра, взглянув ему в глаза, - так ведут себя и альфы, и беты, как бы правительство не пыталось доказать обратное. Наш центр уже много лет помогает омегам избавиться от болезненной привязанности к неадекватным партнерам. Именно у омег проблема стоит острее всего, потому что привязанность возникает очень сильная. А у этого парня нехороший взгляд.  
\- Мне кажется, нельзя судить людей по взгляду, - хмыкнул Уилл.  
\- Иногда можно. Я видела немало людей с таким пустым, бездушным взглядом, и порой они только выглядят как люди.  
\- Возможно, все мы только выглядим как люди, - пробормотал Уилл, отвернувшись к окну. Он и сам слышал в свой адрес подобные слова.

\- Вот поэтому и хорошо, что этот молодой человек не имеет к вам никакого отношения, - улыбнулась медсестра, пытаясь его подбодрить. – И, кстати, хочу вам сказать, что вы счастливчик, мистер Грэм.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Похоже, что нашему центру осталось недолго – год или два. Возможно, ваш малыш будет одним из последних, кому мы сможем оказать помощь.  
\- Малыш? Помощь?  
\- Если вы не желаете подавать в суд на отца ребенка, вам понадобятся деньги на его рождение и первые месяцы. Ваш ребенок может стать участником благотворительной программы…  
\- Кто вообще вам сказал, что я собираюсь его… оставить?! – воскликнул Уилл, рывком встав с кровати. Голова тут же пошла кругом, заныло в висках и в затылке заворочалась тяжелая тупая боль. Почти сразу же ему стало стыдно за свое поведение, но медсестра, видимо, и правда долго работала с такими, как он. Поднявшись со стула, она мягко произнесла:  
\- В случае, если вы не собираетесь оставлять ребенка, вы также можете обратиться к нам за помощью. Не принимайте решение сгоряча, но и не затягивайте долго, ваш срок – десять недель. Я оставлю вам информационные брошюры, и помните, что в любом случае решение принимаете вы, и только вы.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Уилл тихо, не обернувшись.  
\- Не за что, мистер Грэм.

***

В телефонной трубке раздались гудки, бесконечно долгие, один за другим. Прижавшись щекой к стеклу, Уилл стоял в коридоре госпиталя и слушал гудки. Глупо было надеяться, что кто-нибудь снимет трубку – не Уинстону же это делать! Но после очередного долгого гудка раздался щелчок, Уилл выдохнул и проговорил сдавленно:  
\- Привет.  
На том конце провода возникло молчание. Ни единого ответа, но это и был ответ, красноречивое ганнибальское молчание.  
\- У меня… - Уилл собрал все силы в кулак, но они тут же растеклись сквозь пальцы, как слизь, - все в порядке.  
Молчание и, кажется, тихое дыхание в ответ.  
\- Я приеду. Завтра, наверное, врачи дали мне возможность остаться еще на одну ночь.  
Вновь молчание.  
\- Или сегодня вечером, - Уилл выпалил внезапно, представив себе еще одну одинокую, полную растерянности ночь. – Будешь меня ждать?  
Тихий выдох в ответ.  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучаю, - прошептал Уилл, зажмурив глаза. Представил себе, как было бы замечательно, если бы Ганнибал появился здесь, в этот самый момент, обнял его за плечи и увел к машине.  
Ничего не произошло, и трубка молчала. Уилл вздохнул и повесил ее, пошел в палату, роясь в карманах в поисках денег на такси.

***

Уилл не стал дожидаться вечера. Просто не смог. Вызвал такси и поехал домой, невольно разглядывая яркий закат – вначале над городом, затем над полями.

Было еще светло, когда они подъехали к его дому в Вулф Трап – такому бесконечно одинокому маленькому домику. Уилл расплатился с водителем и вышел из такси, невольно остановившись на дорожке и разглядывая свой собственный дом. Неужели можно жить не одному, а с семьей?

Ключ легко повернулся в замке, собаки с лаем подбежали к нему, обнюхивая и ласкаясь, но если раньше это приветствие было всем, чего Уиллу хотелось, то сейчас ему было мало. Погладив собак, он вошел в дом, оглядел кухню – и тут же вспыхнул изнутри, столкнувшись с напряженным взглядом. Медсестра была совсем не права: взгляд был каким угодно, но не пустым и не бездушным.

Ганнибал стоял в тени у окна, прекрасный наблюдательный пункт, он наверняка видел, как Уилл выходит из автомобиля. Видел его заранее, пока тот еще не подозревал о внимательной слежке.  
\- Привет, - напряженно произнес Уилл, все еще тиская Уинстона, хотя уже не обращал на пса никакого внимания, лишь механически стискивал в пальцах плотный мех.  
\- Добрый вечер, - Ганнибал шагнул ему навстречу, почти мгновенно поймал его ладони в свои и принялся целовать так нежно и внимательно, словно прошло десять лет с момента разлуки, и он боялся, будто Уилл исчезнет или испарится в воздухе. Это было так замечательно, и будило замечательные чувства… но им надо было поговорить.

\- Постой, - Уилл заморгал, неохотно отстранившись.  
\- Ты хочешь что-то сказать?  
Вместо ответа Уилл выволок из заднего кармана джинсов ворох смятых разноцветных брошюр о планировании семьи, и впихнул все это ему в руки, часто-часто дыша, потому что не было сил признаться. Где-то глубоко внутри Уилл очень надеялся, что Ганнибал знает, ведь он знал об омегах все. Надеялся, что нежность последних дней связана с тем, что Ганнибал осознал, как Уилл дорог ему. Надеялся, что жизнь действительно может измениться в лучшую, невообразимо лучшую сторону.

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал тебе ребенка?! – усмехнулся Ганнибал, разглядывая цветные картинки с интересом.  
\- Ты уже, - сипло выдохнул Уилл и опустился на стул, словно вся энергия испарилась из его тела. Ганнибал все еще улыбался, но чем дольше он смотрел на Уилла, тем страшнее становилась его улыбка, медленно превращаясь в недоверчивый оскал.  
\- Это не так, - сощурился он, не допуская эту возможность до сознания.  
\- Это сделал ты! – воскликнул Уилл, ожидавшей какой угодно реакции, но не отрицания, - ты и только ты!  
Он вскочил со стула, едва не набросившись на Ганнибала.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у меня никогда никого не было, кроме тебя! Ты единственный репродуктивный альфа на много миль вокруг! И ты же лучше всех знаешь, как устроены омеги – неужели ты не знал, чем это может закончиться?  
\- Это не моя забота, - Ганнибал уставился на него сердито, - я еще слишком молод, чтобы я мог…  
Уилл ударил по лицу ладонью, от всей души, потому что не мог выдержать такое. Значит, не царское это дело – заботиться о последствиях!

Ганнибал не отшатнулся от удара, а молча стоял и смотрел на него внимательно, не мигая. На скуластой щеке медленно расцветал алый след. Температура в комнате как будто упала ниже ноля.

\- Хорошо, - Уилл опустил взгляд, отыскал в другом кармане смятый листок о сроках аборта и ткнул им Ганнибалу в грудь, - у меня десять недель. Я еще успеваю избавиться от него.  
\- Избавиться от моего ребенка?  
\- Решение принимаю я, - проговорил Уилл и тут же осекся. Его резко схватили за плечи, прижали к стене так, что он ударился спиной и шумно выдохнул, открыв рот. Ганнибал молча держал его на месте, вжимая пальцы под кости ключицы, и дышать было сложно оттого, что он вдруг заслонил собой все пространство.  
\- Я немного не понял, - вежливо произнес Ганнибал, будто они беседовали за бокалом вина о философских материях, - что ты собрался решать?  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- Отпустить? Ты только что сообщил мне, что носишь моего ребенка.  
\- А ты, такой замечательный, такой опытный, такой альфа, и не догадывался об этом? – шумно сглотнул Уилл, облизав губы, поглядел ему прямо в глаза, ощущая какое-то подобие жалости, - ты не чувствовал? Да я уже давно осознал, чем все это грозит, из-за этого я нарвался на маньяка-врача…  
\- Значит, ты приглашал Ингрэма не ради простого осмотра, - произнес Ганнибал, словно озвучив свои мысли вслух. Уилл, глядя ему в глаза, вдруг осознал, что творится в его голове в эту секунду. Этот альфа действительно не подозревал, даже не задумывался о детях, словно занятия жарким сексом не имели к ним никакого отношения! И новость про желание Уилла сделать аборт потрясла его, всерьез потрясла! В холодной и черной пустыне чувств Ганнибала разгоралась такая же холодная и ядовитая ярость, как ледяное иссиня-черное пламя, медленно, но с каждой секундой все сильнее.

Ничего не изменилось, только пальцы все еще вжимались под кости, словно раздробить их было секундным делом, и Уиллу вдруг стало страшно.  
\- Мне больно, - сказал он, пытаясь заглянуть Ганнибалу в глаза, - ты делаешь мне больно и страшно.

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Ганнибал никогда его не услышит, душу сковало льдом, но тут пальцы разжались.  
\- Ты оставишь ребенка, - сказал Ганнибал, ослабив хватку.  
\- Решение принимаю я, - выдохнул Уилл, все еще стоя вплотную к стене, - и ты пугаешь меня до глубины души. Я не знаю, почему я не сдал тебя полиции.  
Вместо ответа Ганнибал вдруг взял его за подбородок, приподнял, рассматривая с хищным интересом. Надавил на челюсти, вынудив приоткрыть рот и поцеловал жарко, подавляя волю, напоминая, почему он до сих пор на свободе. В голове снова зазвенело.

Уилл, не позволяя желанию взять верх, неуклюже ускользнул в сторону, провел ладонями по лицу, растрепав и без того путанные волосы.  
\- Ты заставляешь меня жалеть о том, что мы не расстались, - пробормотал он, ощущение свободы сладко пробежало по телу, как после сильного напряжения мышц. – Ты делаешь мне плохо.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на него с любопытством, но ничего не сказал. След от пощечины сиял на его щеке.  
\- Я выгнал тебя, потому что ты угрожал мне. Иногда, - Уилл шумно сглотнул, - мне кажется, что твои угрозы всего лишь пустая альфачья бравада, но сейчас мне кажется, что ты готов убить меня. Это так?  
Ганнибал снисходительно улыбнулся и положил ладони ему на плечи, обычным, приятным жестом, но Уилл все равно вздрогнул.  
\- Зачем ты такой?  
\- Затем, что ты сам ведешь себя странно, - пожал плечами Ганнибал, снизойдя до ответа, хотя было ли это ответом? Неизвестно.  
\- Если ты будешь мне угрожать, мы не сможем быть вместе, понимаешь? – Уилл словно уговаривал его быть хорошим, ведь Ганнибал и в самом деле мог быть хорошим, - и, разумеется, ты еще не готов стать отцом. Странно, что я не видел этого раньше.

Ганнибал притянул его к себе и поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Тем не менее, ты оставишь ребенка. Это не обсуждается.  
\- Мне не кажется, что это хороший вариант. Ты не готов, я тем более, не готов. Может быть, через несколько лет…  
Ганнибал молча погладил его по плечам, вся ярость его словно ушла – или же он просто задернул занавеску, скрывая свои чувства.  
\- Однажды, когда ты сможешь хорошо контролировать себя, когда ты вылечишь все свои проблемы, ведь у тебя осталась травма после стольких лет жизни в изоляторе… когда-нибудь, когда ты станешь старше…  
Уилл тихо бормотал, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, а Ганнибал бережно и нежно гладил его по волосам, ничего не отвечая на его слова.


	8. Chapter 8

Уилл проснулся в полной тишине. Утро выдалось солнечным, но лучи рассеивались, проходя сквозь занавеси, и комнату заполнял неяркий свет. Наслаждаясь спокойствием, Уилл перевернулся на бок, подтянув колени к груди. Если раньше у него и были сомнения по поводу беременности, то сейчас он уже не мог отрицать очевидного – всегда подтянутый плоский живот стал заметно круглее.

На соседней подушке было пусто, и Уилл с сожалением провел рукой по светлой ткани, чуть сжал ее, глубоко вздохнув. Просыпаться куда лучше вдвоем, чем одному. Он нехотя поднялся с кровати, одернув футболку, подтянул уютные домашние штаны и пошел в ванную, где долго разглядывал себя в зеркале. Одежда легко скрывала беременность. Интересно, как долго он сможет хранить в тайне свое положение?

На тумбочке рядом с кроватью лежал сложенный вдвое лист бумаги, который Уилл заметил не сразу. «Доброе утро, mano angelas*. Завтрак на столе». Прижав на мгновение записку к груди, Уилл отложил ее и отправился на кухню.

Здесь было солнечнее, чем в комнате, и Уилл невольно потер глаза, прогоняя последние остатки сна. Собаки были сыты и, судя по всему, вымотаны утренней пробежкой – никто не просился гулять.  
\- Все слишком хорошо, не правда ли, Уинстон? – поинтересовался Уилл, усаживаясь за стол. Омлет с мясом и овощами, заботливо накрытый крышкой, уже успел остыть, домашнее булочки тоже, но все равно этот завтрак был гораздо лучше привычной чашки растворимого кофе. Под баночкой с джемом белела еще одна записка.

«Надеюсь, что мое отсутствие тебя не очень огорчит. Я вернусь к ужину. Постарайся не волноваться и больше гуляй на свежем воздухе, как мы и договаривались.  
P.S. Я взял твою машину».

Уилл хмыкнул, макая булочку в джем, отложил записку и вздохнул, подперев щеку ладонью. Неделю назад он вписал Ганнибала в документы на автомобиль и в страховку, и это стоило ему немало нервов. Несмотря на заверения, что все это – мера на крайний случай, и что Ганнибал научился не выделяться, и что людей ничего не стоит обмануть, у Уилла все внутри холодело от страха.  
\- Он пообещал, что это на крайний случай, - Уилл снова обернулся к Уинстону, ища поддержки, и пес поднял на него внимательный взгляд. – И его обещания хватило ровно на неделю.  
Уинстон подошел ближе и положил морду ему на колени.  
\- Его отправят на электрический стул, меня в тюрьму, а ребенка в детский дом.  
Уинстон принялся вылизывать пальцы Уилла, словно пытался его подбодрить – либо хотел слизать сладкий джем.

Кроме листка, на столе были записи Ганнибала, которые требовалось проверить. Он ненавязчиво оставил их на самом виду, положив сверху красную ручку. Уилл не вполне понимал, зачем ему настолько хорошо знать язык – ведь Ганнибал уже умел вполне сносно читать и писать, говорил отлично, с едва ощутимым акцентом. Но жажда совершенства, похоже, преследовала Ганнибала как маньяк свою заветную жертву. Ему было мало, он хотел больше.

«Иному ты должен подать не руку, а только лапу – и я хочу, чтобы у твоей лапы были когти. Но самым опасным врагом, которого ты можешь встретить, будешь всегда ты сам; ты сам подстерегаешь себя в пещерах и лесах». Фраза привела Уилла в некоторое недоумение, но он лишь поправил ошибки. Ганнибал часто писал по памяти цитаты из самых разных книг.

Уилл проверил все листы и отложил их в сторону, чувствуя незримое присутствие Ганнибала до невозможности рядом. Его голос словно звучал внутри головы, и говорил он много: и хорошего, и плохого, и обидного, и неясного, несмотря на то, что уже месяц Ганнибал старался держать себя в руках – после ссоры из-за новостей о беременности. В тот день Уилл вроде бы вознамерился избавиться и от ребенка, и от альфы, но решимость его была недолгой, поскольку Ганнибал довольно быстро показал себя с лучшей стороны. Окружив Уилла заботой, он добился его внимания и затем начал долгий, неторопливый разговор.

Ганнибал рассказал ему, что в питомнике он оказался далеко не сразу. Сухо упомянув о смерти родителей в результате внезапного нападения армии союзников, он сообщил, что остался совсем один. Несколько месяцев ему удалось прожить в собственном опустевшем имении, но после там разместили военную часть, и пришлось спасаться бегством. Какое-то время он жил в столице, - Уилл так и не понял, чем именно он там занимался и как добывал еду, потому что говорил Лектер скупо, сдержанно, полунамеками, к тому же ничего не сообщал о том, что чувствовал в те дни. В столице было сложно, и потому вскоре Ганнибал оказался в лагере для военнопленных.

Уиллу было тяжело слушать об этом, и Ганнибал мгновенно это почуял. Его воспоминания о лагере были полны самодовольства, и, похоже, эти дни не были самыми черными в его жизни, но Уиллу было больно слушать про то, как его знакомые взрослые аристократы и богачи умирали один за другим в непривычных, скверных условиях. Особенно тронуло за душу упоминание о семейной паре: зрелый альфа и его законный муж, омега, гораздо младше его. Ганнибал постоянно терся рядом с ним. По возрасту он еще считался ребенком, и вряд ли этот омега воспринимал его всерьез…

\- Воды для мытья было мало, - вспоминал Ганнибал, задумчиво щуря глаза, - но он всегда выглядел чистым, понимаешь? Светлые волосы как будто не пачкались… его глаза были как будто прозрачными, кожа тоже словно светилась, он был безумно худой, выцветшая шелковая рубашка буквально висела на нем, как на вешалке.

Уилл неопределенно повел плечами, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Я приносил ему еду. Порции были чересчур маленькими, а он еще и отдавал половину своему альфе.  
\- Откуда у тебя-то была еда?  
\- Я никогда не был голодным.  
\- Похоже, тебе было легче, чем остальным.  
\- Я делал все, чтобы жить в свое удовольствие, старался не упустить ни единой возможности, - Ганнибал самоуверенно сцепил пальцы в замок, чуть наклонился вперед. – Каждую ночь этот альфа задергивал тонкую занавеску… думал, что это создаст иллюзию уединения. Но мне все было прекрасно видно.  
\- Что видно? – не сразу догадался Уилл.  
\- Как он берет своего омегу. Ставит его на колени, вынуждая прогнуться в спине и приподнять худые, но изящные бедра, а мне было видно каждый позвонок, обтянутый кожей, каждую мышцу, даже голубоватые напряженные вены и губы, прикушенные до крови.  
\- Ты подглядывал?  
\- Да, - Ганнибал ответил спокойно, без малейшего укора совести, - я смотрел омеге прямо в глаза, наполненные слезами. Потом он пытался объяснить мне, что так делать нельзя.  
\- Но ты и слушать не стал? – догадался Уилл.  
\- Мне было интересно. Это было… впечатляюще. В эти моменты мне казалось, что я слышу прекрасные звуки классики, хотя в лагере никогда не звучала музыка. Омега каждый раз кричал, стонал, затыкая себе рот, но я все равно слышал эти стоны. Он знал, что я смотрю, опускал взгляд, и видно было, как он дрожит. Днем я никогда не видел его без одежды, но каждый раз, когда я на него смотрел, я видел его стройное, обнаженное тело. Порой я трогал его, гладил по бедрам… Он делал вид, что не замечает. Особенно в те дни, когда он лежал ничком после чересчур страстной ночи и не мог даже подняться.  
\- Послушай, - Уилл нахмурился, потому что разговор ему совсем не нравился, - но зачем этот альфа трахал его каждую ночь?  
\- Потому что хотел.  
\- Но неужели омега не мог сказать, что не хочет? Что у него нет сил?

Ганнибал наклонился еще ближе к Уиллу, взял его руки в свои. От прикосновения стало жарко, по спине будто провели горячей ладонью, и рот мгновенно наполнился слюной.  
\- Омега не отказывает, - произнес Ганнибал, заглянув ему в глаза.  
\- Это я уже слышал, - выдохнул Уилл, вжимаясь в кресло, чтобы не поддаться темному очарованию властного голоса, - давай оставим твои детские фантазии, мне интересно про тебя, а не про других. Расскажи, что с тобой случилось дальше?  
\- После смерти омеги я сбежал из лагеря.  
\- Он умер? Его затрахали до смерти?! – Уилл вскочил на ноги и накрыл лицо руками, - Его муж просто озабоченный дикарь…  
\- Нет, его муж умер раньше.  
\- Значит, это ты дорвался, да?  
\- Нет, - Ганнибал хладнокровно взглянул на него, а потом тоже поднялся, - между нами ничего не было. Лагерь перемещали на новую территорию, альфа умер еще в начале, а омега на середине пути.  
\- А ты сбежал?  
\- Это была отличная возможность. Жаль, что в итоге я попал в питомник, - Ганнибал подошел ближе и обнял Уилла, - но если бы я не попал туда, то в итоге не встретил бы тебя…  
Уилл замолчал, почувствовал теплый комок в горле. Он обнял Ганнибала в ответ и положил голову ему на плечо, тихо дыша, будто боялся спугнуть чувства своим дыханием.

\- Зачем ты мне все это рассказал? – шепнул Уилл, едва прикасаясь к его уху губами.  
\- Понимаешь, в лагере было много семейных пар. И большая часть из них занималась любовью. Но никто, никто не забеременел. Я подозревал, - плечи Ганнибала напряглись, голос стал тверже, - что с нами сделали что-то. Скорее всего, добавляли что-то в еду, и я не знал, обратимы ли последствия. Я думал, что после лагеря у меня никогда не будет детей.   
\- О, - Уилл не смог ничего сказать, но обнял его крепче, прижал к себе. Почувствовал, как его подхватывают на руки и несут на кровать, внутри раздавался восторженный фейерверк предвкушения.

Ганнибал уложил его и прилег рядом, положил ладонь на его бедро и повел вверх, коснувшись, наконец, живота.  
\- Ребенок… - пробормотал он задумчиво.  
\- Он наш, - Уилл пожал плечами. – Ты же чувствуешь по запаху, что я только твой.  
Ганнибал молча кивнул. Прикосновение жгло через одежду.

\- Я не хотел волновать тебя, - сказал он медленно, и Уилл догадался вдруг, что это было извинение, - ты не должен меня бояться.  
Уилл закрыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Это не война, где нужно убивать всех вокруг и выживать каждый день. Это обычный, спокойный, нормальный мир, где никого не трахают до смерти.  
\- Не должен бояться? Как же мне тогда реагировать, если ты ведешь себя странно?  
\- Я бы предпочел, - Ганнибал плавно надвинулся на него, оказался сверху, - чтобы тебе нравилось все, что я делаю.  
Уилл не выдержал и усмехнулся. Что за капризы!  
\- Люби меня таким, какой я есть, да? – фыркнул он насмешливо, уперся ладонями в плечи Ганнибалу. Тот невозмутимо кивнул:  
\- Я ведь люблю тебя, твою истинную натуру.  
\- И постоянно твердишь мне, что я никудышный омега!   
\- Ты многого о себе не знаешь… - сказал он, стиснул кисти Уилла и развел его руки в стороны, преодолевая сопротивление. Настойчивый, напряженный взгляд скользнул по его телу, и Уилл задышал часто, почувствовав беззащитным. Уверенность в своих действиях, своеволие Ганнибала ощущалось так же крепко, как его желание, его крепкий член, прижавшийся к низу живота.  
\- Хорошо, - Уилл сглотнул, - мы оставим ребенка.  
Ганнибал кивнул, как будто не ожидал иного.

Я хочу этого, подумал Уилл. Хочу жить с тобой, я не могу по-другому. Мне больно при мысли, что все вернется на свои места и станет как прежде. Хочу новой жизни с тобой и нашим ребенком.

\- Это мой единственный родственник, - произнес вдруг Ганнибал, отпустил его руки и прижался ухом к его почти незаметному животу.  
\- Мой тоже, - пробормотал Уилл. У него не сложилось ни счастливого детства, ни добрых отношений с родителями, но все это еще не значило, что он сам останется без семьи. У него будет чудесный малыш, они будут дружить, и он никогда не поступит с ребенком так, как в детстве обращались с ним.

***

Мысли о той ночи постоянно вертелись в голове Уилла, вот и сегодня он опять вспомнил сладкое чувство охватившей его надежды. Уверенность Ганнибала стала и его уверенностью, и ласковые слова, написанные аккуратным, хотя еще не идеальным почерком, были крохотным заверением в том, что все идет не так плохо.

\- Пойдем, прогуляемся, - сказал Уилл Уинстону, - раз уж нам рекомендуют побольше находиться на свежем воздухе.  
Внезапный визг тормозов на подъездной дорожке заставил его забыть об этом. Уилл осторожно выглянул в окно и немного успокоился: это был его собственный автомобиль, и за рулем был Лектер.  
\- До ужина еще далеко, - с улыбкой произнес Уилл, выходя из дома ему навстречу, но Ганнибал, не обратив на него особого внимания, зачем-то открыл дверь заднего сидения.  
\- Что у тебя там? – полюбопытствовал Уилл, но улыбка тут же увяла, как цветы на жаре. Ганнибал выволок из машины здоровенного темнокожего мужчину, который был без сознания. Либо, - и сердце словно застряло в горле, - был мертв.  
\- Помоги мне, Уилл, будь так добр, - низкий, хрипловатый голос вывел из транса. Уилл нерешительно подошел ближе и попытался помочь тащить тело, но Ганнибал остановил его:  
\- Никаких тяжестей, мой хороший. Иди в дом и убери все с кухонного стола, пожалуйста.  
\- Кто это? – спросил Уилл, круглыми глазами глядя на струйку крови, неприметную на темной коже. Густые капли бежали из-под рукава куртки одна за другой.  
\- Потом расскажу, - сипло выдохнул Ганнибал, волоча мужчину в дом, как волк теленка.  
\- Он живой?  
\- Пока что.

Уилл сморгнул, нерешительно поглядывая то на кровь, то на Ганнибала, взмахнул руками, не зная, то ли бежать убирать со стола, то ли все-таки помогать Ганнибалу, то ли просто стоять рядом и нервно трястись, потому что это получалось лучше всего.  
Ганнибал взглянул на него искоса и, едва заметно поджав губы, выпустил свою добычу и повернулся к Уиллу:  
\- Где твои любимые книги по программированию?  
\- Н-н-на столе.   
\- Отлично, - Ганнибал улыбнулся, стискивая его плечи, и Уилл невольно перестал вздрагивать, - отправляйся в дом, возьми книгу и прогуляйся.  
\- Но как же… что же…  
\- Просто предоставь это мне, мой хороший. Прости, что заставил тебя понервничать, но это не займет много времени.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, - убедительно, гипнотически мягко сказал Ганнибал, поцеловал его в лоб, и Уилл успокоился. Резко развернувшись, он зашагал в дом, пытаясь выбросить все из головы. В конце концов, это Ганнибал придумал себе проблему, пусть и разбирается с ней. Ему так нравится. Он сказал, что сделает все сам…

Но Уилл все равно не смог уйти из дома с книгой. Он, задумавшись, постоял немного посреди кухни – и принялся убирать со стола. Может быть, Ганнибал и видел его пустоголовым приложением к альфе, который ни за что не отвечает, но Уилл таким быть не хотел.  
\- Спасибо, - коротко сказал Ганнибал, ввалившись в дом через черный ход. – Придержи дверь, пожалуйста.  
Уилл сделал, что просили, стараясь не смотреть на тонкий след из кровавых капель, протянувшийся от дома до машины.  
\- Я уберу. Тебе спасибо за помощь, но дальше я сам. Тебе не стоит на все это смотреть.  
\- Он попал в беду, и ты хочешь спасти его? – догадался Уилл, и гордость за своего доброго и самоотверженного альфу невольно захлестнула его.  
\- Спасти? – повторил Ганнибал, посмотрел сначала на воодушевленного Уилла, потом на бесчувственно лежащего на полу мужчину, пожевал губу и сказал: - конечно, спасти, мой хороший. Не знал, что ты будешь дома, иначе не стал бы тебя беспокоить.  
\- В-все в порядке, - Уилл вздохнул, потом попытался улыбнуться, - ты правильно сделал, что спас его. Но почему ты не отвез его в больницу?  
Ганнибал многозначительно ухмыльнулся и пошел к двери:  
\- Я сейчас вернусь. Если хочешь, занимайся своими делами.  
\- Нет… - пробормотал Уилл, присев на корточки рядом с мужчиной, - я хочу тебе помочь.

Входная дверь хлопнула, и Уилл вдруг почувствовал страх. Вдруг этот, полуживой, сейчас придет в себя? Странно, но рядом с Ганнибалом он его не боялся, а вот наедине… будто что-то изменилось. Уилл прикрыл глаза, осознавая ситуацию.  
\- Альфа, - выдохнул он, коснулся ладонью отворота пыльной кожаной куртки, - такой же настоящий альфа.

Только взрослее.  
Опытнее.  
Значительнее.

На вид альфе было около тридцати, он был крупнее, шире и тяжелее Ганнибала, и запах был другой, запах пороха, морской воды, пыли и пепла. Уиллу не понравился запах, слишком непривычным и опасным он был, слишком мало притягательного. Интересно, был ли когда-нибудь у этого мужчины партнер?

\- Это твой знакомый? – спросил Уилл, когда входная дверь хлопнула снова. – Тоже из питомника?  
\- Нет, - Ганнибал подхватил альфу, затаскивая на кухонный стол, - никогда не видел его.  
\- Откуда же он взялся?  
\- Понятия не имею. Я уже возвращался из Балтимора, когда услышал перестрелку. Это было недалеко от стройки в портовом районе.  
\- И ты решил посмотреть на это?!  
\- Мне было интересно, - сдержанно ответил Ганнибал, в его случае, похоже, это многое объясняло, - там все перекопано, перегорожено, настоящий лабиринт. Я оставил машину в укромном месте и подобрался поближе.  
\- Ты ненормальный, - вздохнул Уилл, и тот хмыкнул, ничего не сказав. Уилл подошел ближе и провел ладонью по напряженной спине, - не обижайся, но это так. Нормальные люди так не делают.  
\- Я и не спорю, что не отношусь к нормальным, - Ганнибал улыбнулся и принялся мыть руки, - стреляли полицейские.  
\- Ты полез туда, где была полиция?!  
\- Я подслушал их разговор, понял, что они собираются искать жертву в глубине строительной площадки, но я бы никогда не спрятался там. Догадавшись, где может быть жертва, я пробрался туда и обнаружил его.  
\- Зачем? Ты мог попасть в большие проблемы и затащить в них нас всех!  
\- Мне было интересно, - повторил Ганнибал, - по пути домой я понял, что вытащил альфу и решил разузнать, как он оказался здесь. Смотри, я хочу проверить одну вещь.

Уилл, в очередной раз удивляясь смелости и безрассудству Ганнибала, подошел ближе. Развернув мужчину, Ганнибал продемонстрировал Уиллу его затылок и шею, потную и пыльную.  
\- И на что тут смотреть?  
\- У него нет татуировки, как я думал, - торжествующе произнес Ганнибал, - он точно никогда не был в питомнике. Откуда же он?  
\- Знаешь, если ты собрался его спасать, сейчас самое время, - заметил Уилл, - кровь все идет.  
\- Ничего страшного. Он потерял совсем немного.  
Уилл недоверчиво поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Я знаю, как выглядят умирающие, - махнул рукой Ганнибал и принялся расстегивать куртку на мужчине, - а с ним все в порядке. Болевой шок, повреждения, небольшая потеря крови.  
Тихо хмыкнув, Уилл подошел ближе. Ему, провались оно все, тоже было интересно! Какое странное и даже жуткое слово относительно нарушения закона и ценности человеческой жизни.  
\- На самом деле, это было несложно, - вкрадчиво сказал Ганнибал, - полицейские совсем не задумываются, насколько легко уйти от них. Ты бы с легкостью сделал то же самое.  
\- Я?!  
\- Да.  
Уилл почувствовал себя польщенным до такой степени, что даже щеки и уши загорелись от румянца.  
\- Раздень его, - буркнул он, пытаясь скрыть радость от похвалы, - надо посмотреть, что с ним. Я буду тебе помогать.

Ганнибал замер, обернувшись к нему. Аккуратно вытерев пальцы о носовой платок, он погладил Уилла по щеке, взял за подбородок и просил, глядя прямо в глаза:  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе стоит смотреть? В твоем состоянии?  
\- Да. Если мне… не понравится, что я увижу, то я уйду.  
\- Хорошо, - Ганнибал не стал больше спорить и нежно поцеловал его в лоб, - тогда я буду присматривать за тобой. А для начала будь добр, открой чемодан, что я принес.

* Мой ангел (лит.)  
Цитата в тексте принадлежит Ницше.


	9. Chapter 9

Темнокожий альфа дышал тяжело, напряженно – пока на его лицо не опустился платок, щедро пропитанный хлороформом. На молчаливый вопрос Уилла Ганнибал пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Это лучше, чем ничего.  
Уилл помолчал, потом тоже пожал плечами, понимая, что он прав. Альфа мог прийти в сознание в любой момент. Ганнибал тем временем успел расстегнуть на нем куртку, распахнул ее и с любопытством постучал по груди:  
\- Посмотри, какой он хитрый…  
Под тонкой белой майкой виднелся бронежилет. Уилл тоже провел пальцами, понимая теперь, почему альфа выжил после стрельбы. Но кровь все же текла… значит, пуля могла попасть куда угодно.  
\- Например, сюда, - пробормотал Уилл, стягивая рукав пыльной вонючей куртки. Ему было тошно и интересно одновременно. Потемневшая кровь запеклась на темной коже плеча, и найти место входа пули удалось не сразу, на светло-синей резине перчаток тут же появились свежие смазанные следы. Уилл уставился на кровь и замер.  
\- Ты нашел рану? – Ганнибал подошел ближе, принялся безжалостно мять и ощупывать плечо, отчего кровь потекла с новой силой. – Остальные повреждения несерьезны, кажется, этому хитрецу повезло… а вот и выходной след от пули. Нужно почистить рану.  
Уилл, все еще завороженный видом чужой крови, двигался медленно, словно во сне, но Ганнибал не поторапливал, ждал терпеливо. Похоже, ему действительно это нравилось – нравилось возиться с разорванной плотью, прочищать, срезать лишнее. Поэтому и притащил этого альфу, а вовсе не из светлых побуждений. Впрочем, кто бы сомневался…

\- Сшивать не будешь?  
\- Не нужно, - отмахнулся Ганнибал, наложив стерильную повязку. Стянул перчатки сначала с Уилла, потом с себя, превратив их в буро-голубой комочек, и выбросил в пакет с прочим мусором. Уилл непонимающе уставился на часы – казалось, что прошло минут пять с тех пор, как он вышел встречать Ганнибала.  
Почти два часа пролетело незаметно.

\- Ты просто умница, - шепнул Ганнибал ему на ухо, - спасибо за помощь.  
Плавным движением обхватив Уилла за плечи, он увлек его в ванную, но даже под струями теплой воды тот не смог полностью прийти в себя и осознать произошедшее.

\- Дрожишь, - заметил Ганнибал, бесцеремонно отдернув занавеску.  
\- Подожди, я еще не… - пробормотал было Уилл, но бесполезно. Горячие руки обхватили его лицо, стискивая крепко, и привычный вкус поцелуя на губах показался безумно ярким и пряным. Ощущение опасности, близкой смерти, пусть даже чужой, было тошнотворным, словно балансировка на краю пропасти. И, вместе с тем – новым, неизведанным, потрясающе красочным. Запах чужого альфы, который, вполне возможно, уже мог прийти в себя, раздражал, заставлял нервы искрить, а пальцы то и дело стискивались в кулаки сами собой. Но рядом был его собственный альфа, ласковый и голодный, нетерпеливо кусающий его за шею: осторожно, совсем не больно, но с огромным намеком на свое желание. 

Вода смыла чужие опасные запахи, оставив только привычный, милый сердцу дурман.

***

\- Меня зовут Джек, - сказал альфа, как только пришел в себя и выслушал краткую историю последних событий от Ганнибала, - Джек Кроуфорд.  
\- Ганнибал, - ответил Ганнибал, - а это мой омега, Уилл.  
Уилл тут же почувствовал себя неловко, но постарался не обращать внимания. Пожал все еще пыльную, но уже не безвольно вялую ладонь Джека и сел поближе к своему альфе.  
\- Наверное, уже нет смысла скрывать, что я нахожусь в стране нелегально, - громко сказал Джек, выпрямился, откинувшись на спинку кресла, - и еще я думаю, что я здесь не один такой, верно?  
Ганнибал, несколько недовольный бестактной прямотой вопроса, медленно кивнул, потому что скрывать это тоже не было смысла.  
\- Не буду ничего спрашивать, - Джек тут же поднял ладони, - допрос я не веду, и знать, почему вы двое нарушаете закон, мне ни к чему. Важно то, что вы мне здорово помогли, и я в долгу.  
Ганнибал согласно кивнул, стараясь приглушить жадный блеск глаз. Уилл видел этот блеск, вернее, чувствовал его, потому что сидел рядом на диване. Но не было необходимости глядеть сейчас на своего альфу, чтобы узнать выражение его лица.  
\- Расскажи о себе, - неожиданно попросил Уилл, склонив голову к плечу.  
Джек кивнул, помолчал немного, по-хозяйски оглядывая обстановку дома, а потом начал говорить.

Несмотря на то, что Джек явно о многом умолчал, его история оказалась весьма длинной. Почти всю свою взрослую жизнь он провел за границей, находясь в рядах войск, дослужился до майора и планировал дальнейшую карьеру, но затем произошло нечто, изменившее его решение. Толком Джек так и не объяснил, почему ему не удалось получить продвижение по службе, но только мысль о карьере для него вдруг стала совсем непривлекательной. Он решил вернуться на родину, перевестись во внутренние силы, но, разумеется, добровольно подвергать себя легализации ему было просто поперек горла. Благодаря связям, ему удалось подделать документы о прохождении операции, Джек вполне успешно вернулся, стараясь не думать о возможном наказании за проступок, и первые дни все было хорошо. Поселившись в гостинице, он намеревался немного отдохнуть, а после начать подготовку к новой работе – но все пошло не так. Всего несколько дней он жил спокойно, пытаясь привыкнуть и освоиться к стране, которая стала совсем чужой, и сегодня утром ему не повезло.

\- С этого парня просто текло! – воскликнул Джек, ударив по подлокотнику, - какой мудак придумал набирать омег в ряды полиции?!  
Уилл тут же отвернулся и посмотрел куда-то в окно, потому что сам когда-то мечтал стать полицейским.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, как будто и в самом деле не понимал.  
\- Он был в течке, чуть не заскулив, словно сучка, когда я прошел мимо. И это был патруль. Полицейский патруль! Они ведь должны защищать граждан, но как он может защищать…  
\- Погоди, - мягко перебил его Ганнибал, - ты наткнулся на патруль, и омега потянулся за тобой, как за магнитом, так?  
\- Да. И остальные тут же это заметили, он просто с ума сошел, как только я подошел ближе!  
\- А чем ты скрывал свой запах, когда собирался выйти из дома?

Красноречивое молчание было ответом на его вопрос. Ганнибал покачал головой, вздохнув, поднялся на ноги – одним плавным движением, словно хищный зверь, разбуженный надоедливыми насекомыми.  
\- Это был очень, очень глупый поступок, - протянул он, шагая по комнате туда-обратно, - об этом не говорят открыто, но в случае обнаружения нелегального альфы на улицах города полиция вначале стреляет, а потом проверяет документы.  
\- Именно так они и сделали!  
\- И если бы им удалось тебя застрелить, они бы притянули под суд всех, кто помог эти документы сделать.  
\- Мне удалось скрыться, - фыркнул Джек, - и они даже не видели моего лица.  
\- Как далеко твоя гостиница от этого места?  
\- Не очень далеко.  
\- Они ведь ищут тебя, Джек, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, развернувшись вполоборота, - даже если они решат, что ты мертв, они будут искать на стройке твой труп. Под чьим именем ты зарегистрирован в гостинице?  
\- А ты как думаешь? – набычился Джек, которому явно не нравился прессинг. –Ты считаешь, что они придут в гостиницу?  
\- Может быть, да, а может быть, и нет, но регистрироваться под собственным именем было глупо, очень глупо, - заметил Ганнибал, как будто это не он ездил с левыми документами.

Джек нахмурился и уставился вниз, себе под ноги. Похоже, он до сих пор не понимал, куда попал, и как изменился этот мир. Уиллу вдруг стало жалко его – почему, в самом деле, почему альфа, который пятнадцать лет верно служил своей стране, не мог вернуться в нее? Это было ужасно несправедливо.  
\- Не переживай, - сказал Уилл тихо, но уверенно, поднял взгляд, - втроем мы сможем придумать, как выйти из этой ситуации.  
Оба альфы уставились на него, и Уилл слегка смешался, но выдержал это напряжение. Это было неуютно, весьма неуютно, общаться с бетами было проще.

\- Первым делом, нужно понять, насколько хороши твои документы, - Ганнибал перестал пялиться на Уилла, и начал думать логически, - мои вот очень хороши.  
\- Можно взглянуть? – спросил Джек, выхватив документы из рук Ганнибала. Тот моментально напрягся, но Уилл похлопал по месту рядом с собой, и, когда Ганнибал сел рядом, успокаивающе погладил его по колену.  
\- Интересно… - пробормотал Джек, пролистав странички удостоверения личности, - где ты достал такие?  
Ганнибал промолчал, недовольно и высокомерно поглядывая на него.  
\- Знаешь, я на службе сталкивался с подделкой, - Джек потер пальцем голограмму, - твои выглядят как настоящие. О, так вы официально женаты?!  
\- Нет, - Ганнибал сузил глаза и отобрал документы, спрятав их в карман брюк. Уилл растерянно оглянулся на него.  
\- Но там же написано…  
\- Мало ли, что там написано, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, обняв взволнованного Уилла обеими руками, - а еще там написано, что я неполноценный альфа и не могу иметь детей.  
Уилл невольно улыбнулся, почувствовав ладонь на своем животе. Ганнибал прижал ее плотно, словно поставил печать «моя собственность».  
\- Ты мой единственный, - едва слышно сказал Ганнибал, поцеловав его в ухо, и Уилл смутился, накрыл его ладонь своей, вплетая пальцы в его. Захотел вдруг, чтобы Джек испарился немедленно из их дома, и тот явно это почувствовал.

\- Простите, - улыбнулся Джек, сглаживая ситуацию.  
\- Но документы ничего не значат. Если ты пахнешь, как альфа, говоришь, как альфа, пялишься на омег, как альфа, - Ганнибал сощурил глаза, - то ты явно альфа.  
\- И что делать?  
Ганнибал снисходительно вздохнул, прижал Уилла к себе и начал терпеливо объяснять.

***

Беты и в самом деле не любили омег.  
Раньше Уилл полагал, что это всего лишь предрассудок. Всего лишь пережиток прошлого, неуместный в нынешнем мире, ведь давно доказано, что все люди принадлежат к одному и тому же виду. Но только на шестом месяце беременности он понял, что это не так. Беты снисходительно и даже заботливо относились к своим беременным девушкам, но совершенно невыносимо обращались с омегами в таком положении. Все вокруг словно сговорились делать вид, что никакого Уилла не существует, и каждый поход в университет оборачивался пыткой. До промежуточных экзаменов оставалась пара недель, и Уилл каждое утро уговаривал себя не остаться дома.

Даже знакомые омеги потеряли к нему интерес. Поначалу, разумеется, все шушукались, обсуждая потенциально возможного отца ребенка, строили оскорбительные догадки – разумеется, все это долетало до Уилла, как бы он не старался этих слухов избежать. Невольно он начал стыдиться самого себя, и горький комок стоял в горле.

Даже Эд, с которым он наконец-то расплатился за компьютер, не помог ему донести коробку с выполненными заказами, хотя прекрасно видел, как Уилл подъехал.  
\- Добрый день, - сдержанно выдохнул Уилл, поставил тяжелую коробку на витрину и приложил ладонь к пояснице, потому что поясница начала ныть, тихо, но навязчиво, словно обиженный щенок.  
\- Не ставь на стекло, парень, сколько раз говорить, - сказал Эд, вынимая заготовленную пачку денег. Протянул ее Уиллу, стараясь не обращать внимания на живот, немного заметный даже под мешковатой теплой одеждой. – Поставь вон туда.  
Уилл сунул деньги в карман, потянулся к коробке, намереваясь перетащить ее в подсобку, но потом вдруг развернулся и вышел из магазина, не в силах больше оставаться внутри. Подойдя к машине, он распахнул дверь и замер так, опираясь на нее, положил ладонь на живот и сказал:  
\- Слушай, это наши деньги. Если я не буду работать, у нас останется только пособие…  
Ребенок, разумеется, не ответил ему, но Уилл молча сел в машину. Если бы Эд вышел и вынес собранные для него заказы, он бы принял их. Но Эд не выходил, и Уилл завел мотор. Он часто поступал по-идиотски, но сейчас совершенно отчетливо понял, что просто не может таскать тяжести, даже ради денег.

Не обернувшись на магазин, Уилл выехал на трассу и направился в Вулф Трап. Ему надо было ехать обратно в университет, пары сегодня длились до вечера, к тому же социальный наставник рвался побеседовать с ним. Но Уилл отправился туда, где ему не приходилось брать ничего тяжелее книги. Туда, где тепло, где есть вкусная еда, где никто не считал его нынешнее состояние странным, некрасивым, неподходящим.

Боль в пояснице стихла, но не прошла, даже когда он добрался домой.

Сырой снег сыпал с неба бесконечным липким водопадом, дворники едва справлялись, очищая стекло. Паркуясь у дома, Уилл заметил небольшой грузовичок на подъездной дорожке. Рядом оказался еще один чужой легковой автомобиль, и тревожное предчувствие захватило его, словно спеленало плотной колючей тканью. Даже ребенок, казалось, замер испуганно.

Стирая с лица мокрые холодные капли, Уилл прошел в дом, почти не обратив внимания на радостных собак.  
\- Ганнибал?.. – окликнул он, проходя сквозь кухню, и тот стремительно вышел ему навстречу, вдохновленный какой-то идеей.  
\- Добрый день. Ты сегодня рано, - проговорил Ганнибал, взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал в кончик носа, но Уилл отстранился:  
\- Объясни мне, что это за машины около дома.  
\- Я решил сделать небольшой подарок.  
\- Подарок? Кому? – Уилл замер, глядя на него недоверчиво.  
\- Нам обоим. Ты говорил, что умеешь играть на фортепиано, и я…  
Уилл не смог дольше ждать и прошел в комнату, замер, не веря своим глазам.  
\- Ты купил фортепиано?!  
\- Да. Я решил, что тебе понравится эта идея. Что-то не так, мой ангел?  
Уилл молча накрыл лицо руками и вышел из комнаты прочь.

***

Поясница все еще болела, совсем слабо, но неприятное ощущение постоянно давало о себе знать. Уилл повернулся, подложив ладонь под живот, так стало удобнее, но сосредоточиться на учебнике не было никакой возможности. Грузчики и настройщик давно покинули дом, но воздух, напитанный запахом чужаков, раздражал невыносимо. К этим запахам примешивался аромат маринованного мяса с кухни: Ганнибал мучил несчастный свиной окорок, томил его на медленном огне. Единственным, что хотелось Уиллу от всей этой симфонии запахов – только пойти и сблевать. Он был ужасно голоден, но запах мяса делал мысль о еде просто невыносимой.

Вернувшись в комнату, Ганнибал заметил, что Уилл уже не готовится к экзаменам, а лишь лежит, глядя на снег, который все шел и шел, словно собирался покрыть всю землю многометровым слоем. С окна дуло, снежинки мелькали в темнеющем небе, как стайки насекомых, навевали тоску, отчего настроение вовсе не улучшалось. Уиллу казалось, что он достиг черты, за которой хуже уже быть не может, но тут Ганнибал сел за инструмент и начал играть.

\- Перестань, - попросил Уилл, но, разумеется, никто не услышал. Игра вовсе не была безупречной, перерыв в несколько лет сказался на способностях не лучшим образом, звуки невыносимо раздражали, звенели в ушах, и Уилл сам не заметил, как оказался около фортепиано и бесцеремонно захлопнул крышку инструмента. Ганнибал, едва успевший отдернуть пальцы, посмотрел на него с холодным недоумением.

Оба молчали. Ганнибал – по своей извечной привычке хранить свои мысли при себе, Уилл – потому что боялся дать им волю, потому что чувства рвались наружу. Наконец, Ганнибал, оглядев его внимательно, поднялся и коснулся пальцами его щеки:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Н-ничего не случилось, - выдохнул Уилл, чувствуя себя абсолютно потерянным, - я больше не могу работать с заказами. У нас больше нет денег. А ты… ты… ты покупаешь такое!  
\- У нас есть деньги, - Ганнибал вынул бумажник, - если ты мне позволишь…  
\- У тебя нет денег! - воскликнул Уилл, взмахнув руками, - откуда они у тебя? Ты не работаешь, ты их просто крадешь, да?!  
Ганнибал пристально взглянул на него и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Откуда они у тебя?  
\- Эти деньги мои по праву.  
Отчего-то Уилл не смог возразить, просто прижал ладони к лицу и пробормотал:  
\- Я не знаю, как дальше жить. Ты сводишь меня с ума своими поступками! Все беты вокруг косятся, я чувствую себя таким одиноким. А ты… ты совсем не понимаешь меня! Ты соришь деньгами, которые появляются ниоткуда, а мне они достаются с таким трудом! Как мы будем жить дальше, если я уже сейчас не могу слышать запах этого мяса, он просто ужасен, я никак не согреюсь, и я так голоден, а все вокруг пропахло этим мясом… я хочу простой еды, картошку фри, пиццу или бургер… все это просто ужасно!

Ганнибал внимательно выслушал его, а потом аккуратно снял покрывало с кровати и накинул его Уиллу на плечи. Укутав, он усадил его на кровать, а затем ушел на кухню. Вскоре по ногам потек холод, свежий воздух омыл лицо, принося приятный запах снега.  
\- Одевайся, - велел Ганнибал, вернувшись в комнату. Вполне ожидаемо, что он рассердился из-за истерики, и теперь злится. Уилл с детства привыкший скрывать свое недовольство от окружающих, не удивился и покорно принялся натягивать куртку. Сам расстроился из-за того, что позволил чувствам выйти из-под контроля и никак не мог застегнуть молнию. Пальцы дрожали.  
\- Позволь мне, - произнес Ганнибал, подойдя ближе. Застегнул на нем куртку, помог полностью одеться и вывел на улицу.

Снегопад продолжался, снежинки клубились в свете фонаря над крыльцом. Уилл задрал голову и, щуря глаза, вгляделся в затянутое тучами черное небо. Позволил увести себя из дома и усадить в машину, не задавая вопросов. Как будто впал в оцепенение и потерял всякий интерес к собственной жизни.

Бело-голубая дорога развернулась в свете фар.

***

Свернувшись на пассажирском сидении, Уилл сонно наблюдал, как пустошь сменяется яркими огнями пригорода и неоновые вспышками рекламы. Отчего-то ему казалось, что Ганнибал недоволен им, но говорить об этом не хотелось и извиняться тоже. Наконец автомобиль остановился у придорожной забегаловки.  
\- Один бургер, будьте любезны, - произнес Ганнибал, опустив окно, - и картошку.  
Уилл ошеломленно уставился на него, вжавшись в спинку кресла.  
\- Пирожок будете? – поинтересовалась девушка за кассой. Ганнибал обернулся к Уиллу.  
\- Н-нет, спасибо, - отозвался Уилл, все еще не веря в происходящее. Аккуратно свернутый бумажный пакет вскоре оказался у него на коленях, Ганнибал расплатился за покупку и уехал, припарковав машину недалеко от трассы. Жар шел от пакета, и сочный жирный запах казался самым вкусным на свете. Уилл, помедлив немного, осторожно достал из пакета бургер и, развернув, впился в него зубами. Соленое, щедро политое соусами мясо поначалу показалось просто прекрасным, правда, быстро приелось.

\- Хочешь? – спросил он Ганнибала, отчасти из вежливости, отчасти потому что не очень-то хотел доедать.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - брезгливо хмыкнул тот, - я ведь не беременный.  
Уилл только хмыкнул и перешел к картошке, которая его не разочаровала.  
\- Зря отказываешься, это не так и плохо. Если бы ты готовил вполовину так же вкусно…  
Ганнибал уставился на него во все глаза.  
\- Шучу, шучу, - фыркнул Уилл, - ты хорошо готовишь. Но иногда нужно баловать себя.  
\- Рад, что ты доволен, - сухо отозвался тот.

Наевшись, Уилл аккуратно вытер губы, и Ганнибал тут же подхватил пакет с его колен, вышел из машины, впустив внутрь ледяной снежный ветер.  
\- Ты меня заморозил, - пожаловался Уилл, когда тот вернулся обратно, но Ганнибал стоически перенес и это. Просто погладил по щеке и сказал:  
\- Скоро все закончится.  
\- Скорее бы.  
\- Хотя ты мне нравишься таким, - признался вдруг Ганнибал, продолжая гладить его, - беспомощный, весь озабоченный чем-то и сердитый. Это мило.  
\- Ты точно так думаешь?  
\- Может, это не я, - признался тот, - а мои гормоны, но, по-моему, ты самый милый человек на свете.  
Уилл рассмеялся, взял его за пальцы и прижал их к своим губам. Внезапно он перестал улыбаться и спросил:  
\- Послушай, может, все-таки расскажешь мне, откуда у тебя взялись деньги?  
\- Зачем тебе это? – Ганнибал взглянул на него нервно и как-то печально.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты скрывал от меня важное.

Ганнибал вздохнул и сел ровно в водительском кресле, уставившись в метель. Помолчал немного, изредка моргая, но потом все же произнес:  
\- Эти деньги выплатили питомнику за меня. Я считаю, что они мои. Хочешь спросить что-нибудь еще?  
\- Прости, - Уилл накрыл лицо руками, - прости. Я не хотел… я больше не буду приставать к тебе с этими…  
Он потер ладонями усталые мышцы лица, стараясь отменить сказанное и повернуть время на пять минут назад, но знал, что ничего не выйдет, и все уже сказано. Расслабился, сытый его заботой и вниманием, спросил лишнее, а ведь Ганнибалу все эти разговоры, унижающее его достоинство, были как кипяток на хвост. Теперь он точно будет дуться еще пару недель, а то и уйдет в трейлер…  
\- Тссс, не расстраивайся, - прошептали рядом у самого уха. Уилл сглотнул, настороженно отнял ладони от лица.  
Кажется, Ганнибал не обиделся.  
\- Я понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь про это, - продолжил Ганнибал, прижал его к себе осторожно, - но, пожалуйста, верь мне. У нас будут деньги, я буду доставать их максимально законным способом. Ты мне доверяешь?  
\- Д-да, - тут же отозвался Уилл, вжавшись щекой в его куртку.

Он понятия не имел, как Ганнибал может достать денег законным путем, но спрашивать больше ничего не хотел.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Вы соображаете, что наделали? – брезгливо скривился банковский клерк, разглядывая поданную бумагу. Ганнибал спокойно вздохнул и спросил:  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Вы получаете деньги по доверенности на предъявителя, - сказал клерк снисходительно, будто обращаясь к пятилетнему ребенку, - соответственно, вы не должны расписываться в графе «получатель». Если бы вы включили голову, то на оборотной стороне бланка заметили бы графы, которые нужно заполнять лицу, замещающему получателя.  
\- Прошу прощения, - ответил Ганнибал, держа себя в руках. Попытка быстро заполнить документы перед окошком обернулась неудачей.  
\- Если вам сложно понять такие элементарные вещи, заполните бланк за столом и не задерживайте очередь.  
\- Могу я получить чистый бланк?  
Клерк раздраженно выдохнул, толкнул в его сторону бумажку и демонстративно переключился на другого клиента. Ганнибал отошел со своим бланком, принялся заполнять все заново, внимательно вчитываясь в слова и термины. Юридический английский все еще давался ему с трудом, слишком хитрыми и тонкими были отличия, и Ганнибал, чувствуя себя полуграмотным крестьянином, был совсем недоволен.

Однако никто не мог сделать за него эту работу, ему нужны были эти деньги, оставались считанные дни перед рождением ребенка. Ганнибал старательно разработал план, и бросать все в последний момент из-за наглого клерка было бы крайне глупо. Весь этот план просто невозможно было устроить без умения бегло читать, и только сейчас он стал возможен. Поэтому, как бы ни хотелось заполнить все документы легко и играючи, нужно было вчитываться внимательно, невзирая на собственное негодование.

\- Примите, пожалуйста, - произнес Ганнибал, вновь выложив бланк перед клерком. Тот поджал красивые губы и принялся проверять. Омега. Ганнибал понял это, несмотря на то, что чуял аромат, куда более привычный для бет. Похоже, не только ему нравится экспериментировать с запахами, скрывая свою натуру.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул клерк, выписал ему маленький, аккуратный бланк, - пройдите на получение денег в кассу.  
\- Могу я вложить эти деньги в акции?  
\- Да, - кисло отозвался тот, - все вопросы к специалистам в правом крыле.  
\- Мне потребуется от вас какое-либо…  
\- Похоже, вы не расслышали – вам в правое крыло. Следующий!  
Ганнибал собрал свои бумаги, взглянул еще раз на клерка по имени Найджел, как гласил его бейджик, перевел взгляд на время работы его отдела и отошел к кассе. Сегодня Найджел работал до восьми и, быть может, стоило поговорить лично с этим наглецом.

В кассе ему улыбнулись, спокойно отсчитав круглую сумму. Ганнибал направился в правое крыло, нахмурившись, потому что очень давно не держал в руках ничего ценного. Сколько можно так жить? Это унизительно. Унизительно, что Уилл воспользовался программой субсидии для омег и находился сейчас в обычном госпитале, а не в дорогой частной клинике. Унизительно, что покупать вещи для будущего ребенка пришлось с обязательными отчетами о потраченных средствах, хотя Уилл радовался экономии как маленький. Жизнь была невероятно далека от совершенства, хотя и радовала гораздо больше, чем год назад. Отделив нужную сумму на оплату счетов и на приятные мелочи для всех троих, Ганнибал начал разговор со специалистом по инвестициям.

***

Выследить Найджела оказалось несложно. Небольшой дом в достаточно дорогом пригородном районе Балтимора, похожий на игрушку с открытки. Выбрав подходящий наблюдательный пункт, Ганнибал припарковался и слегка откинул сидение. Вряд ли Найджел собирался лечь спать рано, поэтому свободного времени было много. 

Ганнибал не любил газет, но порой приходилось читать их. Однако сегодня крохотный заголовок на главной странице всерьез заинтересовал его. «Власти опровергли слухи о массовых убийствах». Ганнибал облизнулся, стиснув шуршащий подарок судьбы, пряное опьянение захлестывало с головой. Приложив прохладные пальцы к щеке, он ощутил пылкое тепло. Первый в его жизни отзыв. Просто невероятное чувство.

Статья оказалась короткой, Ганнибал проглотил ее в один момент, перечитал еще раз, а потом налил немного чая из термоса, чтобы придти в себя. Как и следовало из заголовка, власти отрицали появление убийцы на улицах Балтимора. Несмотря на череду смертей, по мнению полиции, не было оснований для паники. Всему было логическое объяснение. Ганнибал усмехнулся, наслаждаясь чаем. Он чувствовал легкую горечь обиды оттого, что его существование отрицали, но рациональный, спокойный мир бет постоянно закрывал глаза на существование хладнокровных хищников в своих рядах.

***

Слабость не грех. Слабость пополам с глупостью – возможно. Все это, помноженное на беспечность – просто преступление по отношению к себе.

Ганнибал, держась в тени, погладил оконную раму затянутыми в перчатку пальцами. Беспечный омега по имени Найджел даже не позаботился закрыть окно в спальню. По-видимому, ему слаще спалось со свежим воздухом, но ведь не только воздух мог проникнуть в его дом в два часа ночи.

Легко подтянувшись, Ганнибал забрался внутрь, оставив обувь снаружи. Он аккуратно соскочил на пол, огляделся по сторонам и заметил спящего омегу. Зажав одеяло комком между колен, Найджел спал беспокойно, но крепко.  
Как интересно.  
Омеги в этой стране были невыразимо беспечны. Уилл, живший в гордом одиночестве на отшибе, в первые дни знакомства поразил Ганнибала до предела. Поначалу Ганнибал подозревал в нем некоторую умственную неполноценность и даже испытывал некого рода разочарованную неловкость при общении, но после догадался: омеги беспечны по природе своей, независимо от места проживания. Вот только вопросами их безопасности обычно занимается альфа.  
Уиллу с альфой крупно повезло. А вот Найджелу повезло куда меньше.

***

Звонок из госпиталя с утра пораньше раззадорил чувства. Ганнибал, сонно моргая, выслушал жалобы Уилла на одиночество, попытался приободрить его, но вышло скверно – слишком мало эмоций передавала телефонная связь, слишком яркими были картины, разыгранные воображением. Хотелось увидеть, поговорить по-настоящему, сидя друг напротив друга, разглядывая едва заметные движения ресниц в солнечных лучах. Уилл, разумеется, строго-настрого запретил ему приезжать, чтобы не подвергаться опасности, но оба знали, что этот запрет зыбкий, как утренний туман.

Ганнибал отправился завтракать, задумчиво разглядывая дополнительный комплект ключей, которые он вчера нашел дома у омеги по имени Найджел. Вчерашняя ночь выдалась весьма увлекательной, но ничем не закончилась: трогать омегу в его собственном доме было скучно. Гораздо интереснее было еще разок наведаться к нему в гости. Встретить наглого омегу после работы, например.

Именно так он и сделал, спокойно подъехав на пару часов пораньше. Выражение взгляда омеги было просто бесценным, когда он увидел у себя дома Ганнибала, обосновавшегося с учебником на диване.  
\- Это вы?! – воскликнул он потрясенно, застыв на пороге гостиной, - что вы здесь делаете? Это моя частная собственность.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся и поднялся ему навстречу.

***

Снег сошел совсем недавно, и в лесу все еще стоял мороз, как напоминание о недавно ушедшей зиме. Старая дорога раскисла, риск безнадежно застрять до сухих, теплых дней был велик, но Ганнибалу нравились здешние места, глухие и безлюдные.

Ночью все краски погасли, мир стал контрастным и почти бесцветным. Иссиня-черная, густая тень легла поперек Найджела, когда Ганнибал распахнул багажник. Казалось, что омега утонул в этой темноте, только сбивчивое, всхлипывающее дыхание нарушало звенящую ночную тишину. Вынутый изо рта кляп оказался насквозь влажным, скомканный платок лег в ладонь, как мокрый теплый птенец. Ганнибал отложил его в сторону и брезгливо вытер пальцы о ворот рубашки Найджела.

\- Отпусти меня, - прошептал тот, когда его выволокли наружу. Прислонился к дереву, как только сняли веревки, принялся массировать кисти рук, онемевшие и непослушные. Ганнибал молча стоял и смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу. Беты попадались ему гораздо чаще, и еще ни разу он не видел омегу изнутри, не забирался в горячий, пульсирующий, изливающийся кровью внутренний мир. Это был первый омега, которого он привез сюда.

Найджел, тем временем, замер, словно ждал приказа. Человеческое поведение может быть непредсказуемым, но в основном люди делятся на тех, кто убегает и кто нападает в ответ. И тот, и другой варианты были одинаково интересны, но Найджел вдруг сделал то, чего Ганнибал никак не ждал.

Сделав какой-то безумно робкий шаг навстречу, омега опустился на колени, прижался щекой к его бедру и тихо застонал, коснувшись пальцами ширинки. Принялся поглаживать осторожно, чем уничтожил дивную атмосферу ночи. Ощущение настоящей, ничем не задрапированной реальности пропало, словно луна скрылась за тяжелыми скучными облаками.

Ганнибал молча стоял над ним и смотрел, не моргая, от нежного запаха омеги кровь медленно закипала. Отвратительно. Словно в утонченный, выдержанный бульон его чувств какой-то бездарь высыпал пачку дешевой приправы. Светлая кожа Найджела едва заметно отражала лунный свет, испуганные глаза казались бездонными, ресницы дрожали – безвкусно, пошло, даже оскорбительно. И самым невыносимым было то, что похоть откликнулась на прикосновение.

\- Не… не делай мне больно… - простонал Найджел, покорно склонив голову, но тут же поднял взгляд, боясь потерять контакт. Дрожащими пальцами он расстегивал рубашку, ненароком касаясь шеи и ключицы, словно подчеркивая хрупкость костей, безумно соблазнительный в своей слабости.

В брюках моментально стало тесно, по нервам правой руки сам собой бежал разряд приказа: схватить за шею, поставить на колени, сорвав одежду и поиметь. Чем скорее, тем лучше. В такие секунды Ганнибал всей душой ненавидел свою сущность альфы. Ненавидел подчиняться приказам, пусть даже приказам собственного тела. Ненавидел свою слабость перед невыносимо очаровательными омегами, которые вели себя, как животные.

С желанием убить человека на месте Ганнибал всегда мог справиться, мог подойти к вопросу разумно. С похотью так не получалось. Он склонился к Найджелу, взял его лицо в ладони, напугав его до потери дыхания. Попытался сдержаться, чтобы не сорвать остатки рубашки с омеги, глядел в его бессмысленно вытаращенные глаза, ища зацепку – и нашел. Обнаружил идею внезапно, словно большой подарок, перевязанный алой лентой.   
Уилл.  
Его омега, по-настоящему его омега, действительно нужный ему. Драгоценный, привлекательный, выбранный им, подходящий, как можно лучше. И ребенок…

Последние затухающие искры возбуждения плясали на углях: ты альфа, неважно, сколько у тебя омег и сколько у тебя детей, ты должен хотеть больше, больше, больше! Любого омегу, и тем более, того, который так близко и смотрит на тебя так взволнованно, приоткрыв чудесные влажные губы!

Найджел сглотнул, облизнулся, вторя безмозглым страстишкам, но гормональная буря улеглась. Сыто ухмыльнувшись, Ганнибал погладил Найджела большим пальцам по щеке. Теперь он точно знал, как взять под контроль собственное тело, и настроение мгновенно повысилось, стало лучше прежнего. Обведя пальцем линию пересохших, подрагивающих губ, Ганнибал ласково улыбнулся омеге – и с силой стиснул пальцы, впиваясь коротко остриженными ногтями в податливую, слизистую плоть рта. Найджел ошеломленно вскрикнул, пытаясь вырваться, но безуспешно, и крик перешел в вой. Упругая, скользкая от крови кожа пахла совершенно по-особенному, в приятном сочетании с тревожными ароматами ночи, рвущееся на свободу тело было полно сил – и тем слаще было прижимать его к сырой, холодной, мягкой земле.

***

Охрана на входе в госпиталь была совершенно бесполезна. Ганнибал, в очередной раз отметив для себя легкую беспечность социума бет, спокойно прошел в кладовую для персонала, где обзавелся халатом, шапочкой и медицинской маской на пол-лица. Невероятно соблазнительной казалась возможность погулять по госпиталю, но в первую очередь ему нужно было сделать главное.

В небольшой палате на четверых по-прежнему пустовали три места. Омеги не желали, а может, не могли беременеть от бет так часто и качественно, как от альф, и места простаивали. Впрочем, это было на руку. Ганнибал вошел в палату и аккуратно притворил за собой дверь. Маскарад в очередной раз сделал его невидимкой, неинтересным этому миру: подкрадись к жертве и укуси, когда она совсем этого не ждет - старая, но до сих пор увлекательная игра.

\- Добрыдень, - пробубнил Ганнибал, - дневной осмотр. Будьте добры снять покрывало.  
\- Что?.. – раздраженно отозвался Уилл и отложил книгу в сторону, но потом тут же смягчился и сказал мягче, - вы ведь уже были сегодня…  
\- Такова необходимость.  
Уилл вздохнул, и от этого тихого обреченного вздоха его захотелось тут же обнять, прижавшись губами к спутанным кудрям, поцеловать в ухо – но Ганнибал стоически держал себя в руках.  
\- Разденьтесь, - велел он, нетерпеливо сцепив пальцы в замок. Уилл принялся было стаскивать с себя светлую пижаму, но потом замер.  
\- Это обязательно? Обычно вы…  
\- Сейчас обязательно.  
Уилл вновь горько вздохнул и разделся до белья, смущенно прикрывая себя руками. Румянец залил щеки, и даже шея, казалось, была горячей от стыда. Его фигура неизменно менялась с каждым днем, Ганнибал прежде никогда не видел беременных омег так близко, и каждое изменение было для него открытием, как и для Уилла. Он знал, что все вернется обратно меньше, чем через полгода, но не мог не удивиться припухшей груди, совсем небольшой, словно у девочки-подростка.

\- Доктор?.. – выдохнул Уилл, наконец-то подняв на него взгляд, и потрясенно застыл, ощутив прикосновение к груди, вначале подчеркнуто безразличное, затем все более чувственное. Готовый закричать, он отшатнулся в сторону, но в ту же секунду в его глазах мелькнула искорка узнавания, смущенное оцепенение схлынуло.  
\- Ты меня напугал! – воскликнул он так пронзительно, возмущенно и беспомощно, что у Ганнибала внутри все отдалось сладким звоном. Может ли быть на свете кто-то более дорогой, уязвимый, нуждающийся в ласке и заботе, чем собственный омега на девятом месяце?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - заявил Ганнибал, искренне уверенный в этом. Любовь простегала ткань его души крохотными, частыми стежками, невозможно было думать о чем-либо еще. Уилл замолк, даже не возражая, позволил прикоснуться к себе, хотя и натянул покрывало до самой шеи.  
\- Прости, - выдохнул он, пряча глаза, - мне не нравится, как выгляжу.  
\- Не думай об этом.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел.  
\- Не буду, - Ганнибал не стал возражать, привлек его к себе и поцеловал в ухо, посасывая мочку. Не удержался, сунул руку под покрывало – он обещал лишь не смотреть. Трогать запрета не было. Как ни странно, Уилл не возражал, позволяя ласкать себя. Охотно прильнул к нему и пробормотал:  
\- Не очень разумный поступок… но я рад, что ты здесь. Мне все не так без тебя.  
\- Я принес тебе домашний пирог. Хочешь?  
\- А ты останешься поесть вместе со мной?  
\- Да.  
\- Хочу домой. Мне осточертело здесь, - Уилл шумно сглотнул, его слегка округлившееся лицо напряглось, - хочу к тебе.  
\- Скоро все закончится, я заберу вас домой, - Ганнибал провел кончиками пальцев по теплой, пряно пахнущей коже и прислушался к запаху, словно отпил вина. Запах слегка изменился, но был по-прежнему родным и знакомым, - заберу тебя и Роберта отсюда.  
\- Значит, все-таки Роберт? – Уилл улыбнулся, взглянув на него искоса.  
\- Да. Ты не возражаешь?  
Уилл покачал головой, положив его пальцы себе на живот, задумчиво вздохнул:  
\- Хорошее имя. Надеюсь, я стану для Роберта хорошим папой.  
\- Даже не сомневайся, - Ганнибал погладил округлый живот, - даже не сомневайся, мой хороший.


End file.
